Fairness and Dignity
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Después de que Voldemort fallara en acecinar a Harry, un ánima inactiva se formo producto de la mescla entre la magia residual. Una noche, luego de ser cruelmente castigado, en mitad de su llanto su cuerpo comienza a emanar magia suplicando huir de aquella casa. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando su magia le transporte al reino de Fiore? ¿Quien lo rescatara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio**_

_Tierra, Octubre 31 del año 1981._

En algún lugar del Valle de Godric. Gran Bretaña.

La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo aquella noche despejada. Su luz alcanzaba a iluminar cada rincón de los restos, las ruinas, de la que había sido la residencia Potter hasta hacia solo unas horas. Cuando la intrusión del mago oscuro más temido de su época, Lord Voldemort, dejo una escena que bien parecía salida de una pesadilla infantil. El cuerpo del padre se encontraba tendido en lo que antes había sido la sala, los escombros del muro principal cubrían parcialmente sus restos dejando ver solo las piernas y un brazo. Las escaleras parecían apenas poder mantenerse en pie. Atravesando el corredor podía escucharse el incesante llanto de un infante. El pequeño Harry Potter, con solo un año de edad, lloraba a todo lo que daban sus pequeños pulmones. Se encontraba aun en su pequeño corral desde donde podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Podía sentirse todo el miedo que destilaba su llanto producto del terror, del frio, del dolor penetrante de aquella herida en su pequeña frente.

Nadie fue testigo de como, por un instante, el aire de la estancia pareció condensarse alrededor del pequeño cuerpo del bebe. De cómo tanto la magia residual y la energía de maldición se adhirieron a Harry dándole un pequeño y momentáneo brillo incandescente.

-O-

_Agosto 3 del año 1987._

Residencia Dursley. Inglaterra. Little Lingue, Surrey.

-¡Y a ver si así aprendes!-Vernon Dursley arrastro escaleras abajo a su sobrino luego de pillarle usando el baño de la casa. Tras darle una buena serie de correazos le encerró en la alacena debajo de la escalera.

Al encontrarse una vez mas así, lastimado y en la oscuridad, el pequeño de seis años solo pudo llorar, cuidando de que sus gemidos no fueran demasiado fuertes si no quería molestar a sus tíos. No comprendía porque se enojaban tanto, sabía que debía usar el baño que había detrás del garaje, pero le habían dejado el candado puesto y de verdad le urgía orinar. Pero cuando tío Vernon le descubrió saliendo a hurtadillas sabia que le esperaba un castigo. Su cabeza en la taza del inodoro, despojado de su ropa solo para ser azotado por el cinturón de su tío y luego arrojado a aquella fría y pequeña alacena. No era justo.

Sus lágrimas caían por su rostro empapando su vieja almohada, sus manos le abrazaban por los hombros intentando calentarse y una pequeña suplica escapo de su débil garganta:

-Por favor... Alguien... Por favor, sálveme.

Y, por primera vez en seis años aquella magia durmiente que había estado adherida a él desde aquella trágica noche que no recordaba en el valle de Godric volvió a comenzar a brillar y sin darse cuenta, mientras caía rendido víctima del dolor y el agotamiento, todo el espacio a su alrededor comenzó a deformarse. Todo el espacio, la luz y la oscuridad, el pequeño colchón sobre el que dormía y toda su pequeña presencia fueron absorbidos por aquel misterioso portal.

-O-

Earthland. Aeronave y base de operaciones móvil de Grimoire Heart.

Marzo 23 del año 778, 7:30 pm. En algún punto en el cielo de Fiore.

-Afffh... _¿Cómo demonios termine envuelto en esto? _¡Es ridículo!-El maestro del Gremio, Hades, se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar luego de revisar que su ocupante se hubiera acabado todo el estofado y se quedara profundamente dormido, no sin antes revisar que su fiebre ya hubiera bajado. Iba caminando por el pasillo gruñendo cuando se topo con una pequeña de unos doce años. Un poco alta, delgada, con un vestido purpura y su largo cabello azabache amarrado en dos coletas:

-No debería alterarse de esa manera, maestro-Ultear se encontraba recostada contra la pared, observando en su orbe como el pequeño seguía dormido-Solo se pone en evidencia usted mismo.

-Jmp, ¿no deberías estar estudiando?-Espeto Hades mientras continuaba su camino, y aunque no podía verla sabia que la joven usuaria del arca del tiempo estaba riendo silenciosamente en ese momento. No importaba cuando intentara ocultarlo el maestro, siempre que Harry se enfermaba terminaba preocupándose más de la cuenta. De momento ella se encargaría de cuidar que Hikaru no fuera a molestar el descanso de su pequeño de ojos verdes.

¿Quién iba a decir que después de tantos años terminaría siendo la hermana mayor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **_Fairness and Dignity_

**Universo / Fandom: **_Fairy Tail & Harry Potter_

**Resumen: **Después de que Voldemort fallara en acecinar a Harry, un ánima inactiva se formo producto de la mescla entre la magia oscura residual y toda la magia concentrada en la atmosfera del valle de Godric y se adhirió a su esencia. Durante sus primeros siete años Harry vive con el abuso y la indiferencia de los Dursley. Una noche, luego de ser cruelmente castigado, en mitad de su llanto su cuerpo comienza a emanar magia suplicando huir de aquella casa. En ese momento el ánima se abre y le transporta hasta la mitad del Bosque de Lagranda. Un lugar inhóspito donde se ve perdido y posteriormente rescatado por un pequeño Jellal en mitad de su entrenamiento. El joven mago, enojado pero un poco conmovido por el pequeño de ojos verdes, le lleva con Brain quien tras pasar un tiempo decide, con las quejas de los adolescentes Oración Seis, que es mejor entregarle a Harry a Hades.

El maestro de Grimoire Heart, fascinado poraquella magia tan adaptable que posee Harry así como por aquella aura de maldición que desprende decide que podría ser un fuerte prospecto a futuro miembro de Los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio.

**Pareja (s): **No tengo idea. Honestamente habrá canon, cosa que no acostumbro, pero también mucho anti-canon, yaoi, yuri, slash, brotherhood, de todo. Además tampoco estoy seguro de con quiero emparejar a Harry... Ideas, ideas, ideas... ¿Y Natsu?... Me agrada Sting, pero también están Laxus, Gray... Mmmm... Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones...

**Clasificación / Géneros: **Aventure, Family, Brotherhood, Romance. Del resto habrá yaoi, yuri, ¿m-preg?, gore, de todo un poco n/n

**Advertencias: **Todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos. Escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivas marcas registradas. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

**Notas del Autor: **¡Pastelitos! ¿A poco pensaron que pase todo este tiempo sin hacer nada? Claro que no. Estuve haciendo tantas cosas que no pude resistirme a hacer un pequeño fic de dos de mis cosas favoritas: Libros y Anime XD

Bueno no hay mucho que decir luego del resumen no hay mucho que pueda aportar hehehe Básicamente será un long fic, pero no estoy muy seguro de que tan largo será. Y por si se preguntan en qué mundo ocurrirán los eventos de esta historia, pues no hará ningún daño decirles: Harry pasara sus primeros años y será criado en Fiore. Pero no se preocupen, al final todos regresan a su punto de partida ¿no?

_Capítulo 1:_

"_El Día que Todo Comenzó-¿La Respuesta a una Suplica Desesperada?"_

La noticia había volado. Rayos que sí. Más tardaba un Scarbato en lanzarse sobre un galeón que la noticia de la caída del señor oscuro recorriendo toda Europa. Mientras cada Patronus se movía, las chimeneas se encendían y apagaban y las celebraciones empezaban, una silueta oscura esperaba sentada sobre una roca al pie de la colina. Era un hombre alto, con el cabello negro un poco largo, arreglado pero con un toque rebelde. Tenía ambos codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su rostro oculto entre sus manos entrelazadas. Su postura era tensa, delataba el dolor y el miedo, apenas capaz de mirar hacia el cielo nocturno. Realmente era una noche preciosa. Luna llena, cielo despejado y vistiendo todas sus brillantes constelaciones. Aquel cielo nocturno le traía a la memoria muchas de las mejores bromas que él y su mejor amigo hicieron de jóvenes.

-...-De repente fijo su mirada un poco más arriba de su cabeza. El rumor del viento comenzó a ser desplazado por un ruido más fuerte, seco, casi rugiente. En solo unos minutos la gran motocicleta negra que había prestado antes aterrizo frente a él siendo montada por un gran sujeto-¿Llevas mucho aquí?-Inquirió el motociclista caminando por el sendero de grava.

-Solo unos minutos-Respondió secamente. Aunque se sintieron como años.

-¿Has subido?-Inquirió el semi gigante mirando hacia la colina. Pero solo recibió un gesto negativo con la cabeza-Si, estaba pensando lo mismo. No sé si podría subir solo.

-¿Donde está Dumbledore?-Inquirió Sirius Black mientras se levantaba y sacudía el pantalón.

-Fudge y los medios, está intentando explicar todo o que se yo-Respondió Rubeus Hagrid mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar cuesta arriba-Solo me pidió que viniera a recoger a Harry.

-¿Solo a Harry?-Inquirió el mago. ¿Acaso el viejo director ya daba por muertos a sus mejores amigos? Hagrid vio con dolor el rostro del hombre a su lado e, inconscientemente, ambos comenzaron a caminar más rápido. Él tampoco quería pensar que James y Lili estuvieran... muertos. Pero Dumbledore nunca hablaba a medias.

El resto del camino fue rápido, pero ambos se detuvieron en la pequeña verja de ladrillo. La cual era una de las pocas cosas que seguían en pie. Sirius no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre la pequeña puerta de madera. Él y James habían pasado todo un sábado pintándola al estilo muggle, y Lili les había preparado limonada mientras Harry dormía. Y posiblemente podría haberse quedado allí toda la noche, mirando con sus ojos vidriosos aquella hermosa casa echa ruinas. La puerta de entrada, los muros de la sala de estar y del recibidor estaban derribados y humeantes, la misma casa parecía vibrar aun como una nube a punto de relampaguear.

Y en ese mismo instante, mientras Hagrid colocaba su enorme mano en el hombro de Sirius tratando de darle un poco de apoyo, una intensa luz dorada brillo desde el interior del segundo piso. En la habitación de-

-¡HARRY!-Un alarido desesperado. Desgarrador. Una mescla de grito y el aullido lastimero de un animal al cual habían arrancado una parte de él. Sin darse cuenta sus piernas echaron a correr a todo lo que daban, salto los escombros directo a la sala, por las escaleras prácticamente en tres zancadas estuvo arriba y en dos mas estaba sobre la puerta derribada de la habitación de su ahijado.

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios al ver la escena y fue directo a la cuna. Tomo a Harry en sus brazos, estaba llorando pero se calmo un poco cuando reconoció los brazos y los latidos de su padrino. Por su parte Sirius mantuvo su mirada fija en la pared frente a él. Necesitaba un momento para:

-Por Merlín...-Hagrid finalmente había llegado, estaba de pie en la puerta, ligeramente inclinado por su gran tamaño y desde allí podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Lili Potter tendido en el suelo, al pie de la cuna del bebe junto a Sirius quien lloraba inconsolable. Y al otro extremo, tendido en el piso y apoyado contra la pared estaba el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort. Seriamente quemado, dañado y visiblemente muerto-Sirius...

-¡_Incendio_! ¡_Diffindo_! ¡_Reducto_!-Sosteniendo a Harry contra su pecho con un brazo y con el otro, varita en mano, apuntaba directamente al cuerpo del mago oscuro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta al tiempo que arrojaba una maldición tras otra al cadáver-¡_Expulso_! ¡_CONFRINGO_!

Con una última maldición explosiva el Black salió de la habitación, seguido por un enmudecido guardabosques. De regreso afuera el mago limpio al bebe, le cambio la ropa con un movimiento de la varita y lo envolvió en una manta antes de entregárselo a Hagrid.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-Inquirió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Iré por Pettigrew-Gruño el animago-La maldita rata, voy a-

-¿Peter? ¿Pero que tiene élqu-

-¿Y Harry?-Inquirió el Black ignorando al otro.

-Lo llevare con Dumbledore-Respondió solemne Hagrid. No necesitaba agregar más, solo mencionar el nombre del director daba a sus palabras la seguridad suficiente para no necesitar másexplicación-Deberías venir-

-No-Atajo secamente mientras caminaba fuera de la verja-Llévate mi motocicleta, es mejor que no intentes aparecerte con un bebe-Con la última palabra salió oficialmente de la propiedad y desapareció con un Crack en la oscuridad. Una vez solo, el guardabosque miro al pequeño en su mano, el cual le miraba expectante con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Suspiro con pesar: un huérfano más de la guerra.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por supuesto que no solo McGonagall estaba insegura de la decisión del anciano director acerca de dejar a Harry con sus tíos. Todos consideraban que su héroe merecía crecer rodeado de los mejores lujos, de las atenciones y de quienes le amaban; pero con su padrino, el desenmascarado mortífago doble agente y traidor, prisionero en Azkaban, rápidamente las intenciones de Dumbledore se hicieron evidentes y poco a poco todos la aceptaron como el mejor proceder. Era mejor que Harry creciera con su familia, lejos de la atención excesiva y de la adulación incesante. No señor. Crecería como un niño normal. Recibiendo las atenciones propias de una familia: ser atendido, consentido, reñido y protegido. Y cuando tuviera la edad necesaria, se volvería parte de su mundo nuevamente.

-¡Arriba fenómeno!-Claro, ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall luego de observarles todo un día podría haber imaginado la clase de abusos de los que eran capaces aquellos muggles.

Desde aquella fría mañana del primero de noviembre, cuando Petunia Dursley salió para colocar las botellas vacías de leche y se encontró al pequeño bulto de mantas en la entrada de su casa no pudo evitar casi caer de espaldas. Mentiría si dijera que una parte de ella no se conmovió ante la pequeña criatura que dormía apaciblemente en la cesta. Pero toda pieza de candor y piedad murió solo con leer el apellido "Potter" en la carta que habían dejado junto al infante. Vernon quería llevarlo al orfanato de inmediato, ninguno de los dos lo quería cerca de su pequeño Dudley, pero ambos temían de las posibles represalias que tomaran en su contra si lo hacían. Así que, entre el miedo y la rabia, dedicaron los siguientes años en hacer la vida de su sobrino tan miserable como les fuera posible.

Asegurándose de quedar como los santos redentores al adoptar a su sobrino huérfano, apenas si dedicaban alguna atención al infante. No dudaban en dejarle llorando toda la noche, solo lo cambiaban cuando el olor sobrepasaba sus límites y lo alimentaban lo suficiente para mantenerlo vivo. Y conforme crecía sus atenciones no hacían más que disminuir y disminuir. Jamás felicitaron a Harry por sus primeros pasos, a pesar de que fueron mucho antes que los de Dudley, aunque prácticamente se vio obligado a hacerlo puesto que nadie le cargaba.

-Ma... má...-Su primera palabra, con sus tíos al menos, y le amerito al primer castigo de su vida. La mano de Petunia no tembló para abofetear al pequeño de tres años que comenzó a llorar desconsolado. A partir de ese día la alacena debajo de las escaleras se convirtió en su nueva y permanente habitación. Si ya era capaz de hablar ya era capaz de lidiar con las arañas.

Conforme crecía sus tíos comenzaron a tratarlo cada vez más y más como parte del mobiliario, el solo se limitaba a estar en silencio en su alacena. Hasta que tuvieron la brillante idea de darle un mejor uso: su propio sirviente.

-Si tía Petunia-Al menos aun le permitían dirigirse a ellos como "tíos". Con seis años ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. Encendió la luz, se puso los calcetines y espanto una pequeña araña al tomar sus zapatos viejos. Salió de la alacena y escucho como en la cocina su tía ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Apegándose a su rutina cruzo en silencio la cocina por la puerta trasera y fue directo al jardín, allí afuera se tomaba su tiempo para buscar las herramientas en el cobertizo y comenzar a atender las plantas. Hacer la jardinería era de sus pocas tareas que realmente disfrutaba. Además podía tomarse el tiempo suficiente hasta que la familia terminara de desayunar. Cada vez que se cruzaba con tío Vernon en el pasillo tenía que apartarse o retroceder, su tío fácilmente podía tirarle y pasarle por encima otra vez. Solo movía la tierra, regaba las plantas y hasta que no escuchaba el coche de tío Vernon cruzar la calle era que se aventuraba a entrar de nuevo en la casa. Como habituaba su tía acompañaba a Dudley a la escuela y le dejaban a él encargado de limpiar toda cocina y lavar la loza. Ay de él donde su tía encontrar un solo cubierto que no reluciera.

¿Por qué no estaba él de camino a la escuela? Sencillo, él no tenía porque ir. No necesitaba aprender a leer, ni a escribir, ni que decir de los números. Claro que no. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que la casa debía relucir de limpia, el jardínjamás debía verse seco o alto y claro, Dudley siempre necesitaría echarle la culpa cuando rompiera algo.

Pero el era un niño y no pensaba en ello. Las únicas ideas presentes en su cabeza eran las de mantener felices a sus tíos, no hacerles enojar nunca y mantener los castigos al mínimo. ¿Cómo? Siguiendo las reglas: solo podía comer lo que le dejaran en su plato en la cocina, no podía ir a ninguno de los baños solo al del garaje, no podía tocar los juguetes de Dudley, ni la tele, el teléfono ni el equipo de sonido, jamás podía entrar en las habitaciones y jamás responderles a no ser que le dieran permiso.

Pasaban los meses y mientras tía Petunia estaba en su club de bridge Harry, en un pequeño ataque de riesgo, observaba anhelante los libros de la escuela de Dudley. No entendía nada, solo se dedicaba a mirar las palabras como si esperara que de repente pudiera comprenderlas. Pero mientras intentaba descifrar los fonemas de las consonantes, la naturaleza le hizo un pequeño llamado. Procurando de volver a poner todo en su lugar se apresuro a bajar las escaleras e ir directo al garaje...

-¡Y a ver si así aprendes!-Vernon Dursley arrastro escaleras abajo a su sobrino luego de pillarle usando el baño de la casa. Ese díahabía llegado más temprano a casa, un pequeño problema en el cableado había obligado a su empresa a cerrar temprano. Ni siquiera había pensado en ese fenómeno de su sobrino, solo quería subir para quitarse los zapatos y bajar a ver el noticiero de la tarde. Pero jamás espero ver al pequeño con la mano aun en el picaporte y mirándole con esos ojos a los que tanto odiaba. Por supuesto que no pensaba dejarlo así.

Fue así como Harry volvió a tener un encuentro íntimo con el cinturón de cuero de su tío. Su espalda ardía como el demonio y podía sentir la sangre escurrir por su piel e incluso salpicar un poco en el suelo. El castigo continuo con las patadas y los insultos habituales. Y claro, las advertencias de uno peor si volvía a hacerlo. Luego de que tío Vernon saliera Harry se apresuro a limpiar la poca sangre del suelo, si tía Petunia llegaba a ver una sola mancha lo dejaría sin cenar una semana. Los Dursley eran una buena pareja en ese sentido. Vernon se encargaba de golpearlo y Petunia de matarlo de hambre. Se complementaban tan bien en ese sentido que no había una sola noche en la cual Harry no se sintiera miserable.

Como ahora. Al encontrarse una vez mas así, lastimado y en la oscuridad de su pequeña alacena llena de arañas, el pequeño de seis años solo pudo llorar, cuidando de que sus gemidos no fueran demasiado fuertes si no quería molestar a sus tíos. Sus lágrimas caían por su rostro empapando su vieja almohada, sus manos le abrazaban por los hombros intentando calentarse y una pequeña suplica escapo de su débil garganta:

-Por favor... Alguien... Por favor, sálveme.

Estaba tan sumido en el dolor y la desesperación que no se fijo en como, por primera vez en seis años, aquella magia durmiente que había estado adherida a él desde aquella trágica noche que no recordaba comenzó a consumir su energía y hasta el mismo aliento. Si alguien le hubiera visto en ese momento habría pensado que una pequeña nube estaba rondándole como en las el momento en que aquella pequeña presencia termino de succionarle hasta el último ápice de magia, esta comenzó a rodearle como un aura brillante y todo el espacio a su alrededor comenzó a deformarse: el pequeño colchón sobre el que dormía, la repisa con sus pocas pertenencias, su ropa, el espacio, la oscuridad a su alrededor e incluso la luz de afuera en el pasillo comenzaron a doblarse de forma extraña. Como si de repente una ola rompiera la superficie de la realidad y las fibras que la mantenían en su lugar comenzaran a romperse una tras otra.

Una reacción en cadena que despertaría a cada persona durmiente en el barrio de Surrey y en pocas horas sacudiría tanto a muggles como magos. Los primeros solo a nivel local. Los segundos, en todo el mundo.

Aquella mañana los Dursley tendrían sus cinco minutos de fama, como los sobrevivientes de una extraña implosión espontanea que tuvo lugar en el interior de su casa, destruyéndola parcialmente y convirtiéndoles en el tema de conversación de todo su pequeño mundo. Y podrían haber disfrutado de ser la comidilla de su barrio y el centro de atención como todos unos héroes supervivientes, si no fuera por el pánico que les provocaba pensar:

¿Qué dirían todos los demás fenómenos, los magos, al enterarse que Harry Potter estaba muerto?

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 2:_

"_Odio a los Monos-¿Por qué te metes en mi entrenamiento?"_

Aquella mañana todos los ejemplares de El Profeta jamás llegaron a ser colocados en las ententes o siquiera algunos llegaron a los puestos de venta. Multitudes de magos de todo el continente se aglomeraban para tomar un ejemplar o dos. Todos ansiosos por leer el nuevo reportaje de la reportera estrella del Profeta:

"_...Harry Potter, nuestro pequeño y valiente héroe, que hace solo cinco años susidio nuestro mundo derrotando de forma misteriosa al mago oscuro mas malvado de nuestros tiempos hoy vuelve a convertirse en noticia. Esta mañana, tras levantar las alertas mágicas colocadas al rededor de su casa en Little Lingue, Surrey un equipo especial de aurores camuflados como los denominados "Policías", las fuerzas de autoridad muggles, confirmaron la desaparición del famoso infante._

_El ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, y el actual director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se han negado a hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Sin embargo, nuestras confiables fuentes aseguran que en los escombros de la residencia pudieron detectarse restos de magia residual. Seguramente producto de uno de los muy comunes usos de magia inconsciente en menores de edad._

_Sin embargo esta información solo abre pie a muchas otras interrogantes, ¿qué clase de magia espontanea hace desaparecer media casa? ¿Qué clase de emociones desenfrenadas o inestables pudieron dar pie a semejante evento? ¿Fue rabia? ¿Fue miedo? ¿Estará relacionado con los rumores de posible abuso del que era víctima el pequeño Harry? ¿Por qué el epicentro fue debajo de las escaleras?_

_Muchos pensaron que la decisión de Dumbledore de dejar al niño-que-vivió con su familia de sangre muggle tal vez no era lo mejor, ¿será acaso esta la confirmación de dichos temores?_

_Sin embargo, aunque contactar a la familia ha sido difícil, seguiré trabajando para traer siempre la verdad a la luz. Por el momento, elevamos nuestras plegarias para el descanso del alma de nuestro joven salvador..._"

-Esa arpía ostentosa...-Minerva McGonagall siempre se había considerado una mujer estricta pero paciente. Pero era difícil mantener los estribos luego de leer las mentiras y toda la zalamería impresos en tinta. Solo doblo el periódico y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Por mucho que le irritara debía quedarse allí, en su oficina, y esperar a que el anciano director regresara con noticias. No podía creerlo. El pequeño Harry, al que no había visto desde aquella noche hacia cinco años, de verdad había... No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Y así era para todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden, reunidos en la oficina del director. Todos ansiosos, expectantes pero definitivamente ninguno preparado para escuchar la respuesta:

-¿Desaparecido?-Repitió incrédulo Hagrid.

-Temo que así es-El anciano director, sentado en su silla tras el escritorio, lucia incluso aun mayor. Como si de repente todos sus años hubieran decidido amontonarse sobre él. Se le veía fatigado, ni siquiera podía poner aquella sonrisa amable que siempre tranquilizaba a todos a su alrededor. Dumbledore se inclino hacia adelante, apoyándose en los codos y entrelazando las manos-Kingsley, Poppy y yo revisamos minuciosamente todo el lugar. Había restos de magia accidental por todos lados pero ni rastro de Harry.

-Pero, ¿ni siquiera un cuerpo?-Sugirió Severus estoico y directo-Tal vez, solo se apareció por accidente-

-¡Eso, eso!-Hagrid apoyo al maestro de pociones-¡Hay que salir a buscarlo nada más!

-Aunque fuera el caso, ninguna aparición podría haber causado daño alguno-Explico Dumbledore-No, en definitiva, de alguna forma su magia se salió de control pero colapso sobre sí misma.

-Albus, ¿podrías ser un poco más claro al respecto?-Inquirió Fudge, también presente.

-Imaginen que la magia comienza a salirse de control...-Mientras hablaba el anciano director agito su varita y un pequeño punto brillante comenzó a flotar sobre su escritorio emitiendo pequeñas pulsaciones que agitaban ligeramente los pergaminos al mismo tiempo que crecía-Pero llega un punto en que sobrepasa su propio limite y se colapsa, igual que una estrella-La pequeña volita de luz se detuvo por unos segundos y luego, de golpe, se congio hasta convertirse en un insignificante destello que atrajo todo a su alrededor succionando papiros, plumas y hasta varios pedazos de libros que cayeron sobre la madera cuando la luz se extinguió.

Todos los presentes se quedaron impávidos ante tan grafica explicación. Y con el pesar instalándose en sus pechos. Minerva se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos con su pañuelo, a diferencia de Hagrid que lloraba a moco tendido:

-Devorado por su propia magia-Susurro Dumbledore con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-Solo nos conforta saber que no sufrió, y que ahora está con sus padres...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Otoño del año 774:

El punto oscuro había quedado atrás y ahora un brillante amanecer se cernía sobre todo aquel paisaje natural. El famoso bosque de Lagranda, ubicado a varios kilómetros de la costa occidental de Fiore; era famoso, no por su gran extensión territorial, sino por el gran tamaño que podían alcanzar sus árboles y toda la vegetación en general. Troncos que alcanzaban los tres metros de ancho, arbustos tan densos y vallas incluso del tamaño de un melón. Pero la verdadera razón por la cual esta tierra salvaje continuaba fuera de la mano del hombre era a causa de su fauna.

-¡Roaaaarr!-Bestias salvajes que fácilmente llegaban a duplicar y hasta triplicar el tamaño normal. No solo lobos, osos y largarutos devora hombres gigantes, sino también criaturas mágicas como los vulcans, los topos y los duendecillos eran mucho más grandes, hostiles y peligrosos. Era bien sabido que había que ser bastante insensato para ir allí solo:

-¡_Meteor_!-O un muchacho muy ambicioso con deseos de hacerse más fuerte. Jellal Fernández, un joven mago cercano a los dieciséis años de edad se encontraba de pie a mitad de un pequeño claro del bosque. Se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de cinco lobos fatales. Al parecer la carne que había estado asando les había atraído pero no tenía ningún problema. Estaban bien para entrenar. Así que después de una dura batalla fue capaz de alzarse victorioso tras romper el cuello del lobo más grande y hacer que los otros dos huyeran. Lo que significaba que ya podía regresar a su desayuno.

-Podría hacerme un buen abrigo con eso-Se dijo a si mismo mientras comía conejo. Claro que desollar al animal seria un fastidio, y el proceso de encurtir la piel no se le daba muy bien. Pero sería un desperdicio dejar que se pudriera.

Así que luego de desayunar tomo su mochila y comenzó a arrastrar el cadáver por el bosque. Tenía cerca de un mes desde que había llegado y ya estaba habituado a moverse por el terreno adverso, así como conocer la ubicación de algunos árboles frutales y el rio.

-¿Mmm?-Aunque había algo rondando por su cabeza mientras se encargaba de desollar al animal a la orilla del rio. La noche anterior había sentido una fuerte magia no muy lejos de donde estaba y luego un pequeño temblor-¿Sería eso lo que hizo salir a los lobos durante el día?-Se pregunto mientras se limpiaba la frente. Estaba a la orilla del rio con los pantalones arremangados y el agua casi a las rodillas. Estaba listo para ir a darse un baño cuando de repente algo le sujeto por la espalda y le arrojo contra un árbol cercano:

-¡UH UH! ¡ENCONTRE UNO! ¡ENCONTRE UNO!-

-V-vulcan...-Ese había sido un golpe seco, incluso podía sentir algo de la madera astillada clavarse en su espalda. Mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor vio con un ojo cerrado como el vulcan salía del agua y comenzaba a olfatear los restos del lobo. Seguramente le había alcanzado desde la otra orilla.

-¡UNO! ¡UNO!-

-Los odio...-Murmuro. Realmente, de entre todas las especies mágicas: grandes, pequeñas, venenosas, aladas, acuáticas, peligrosas o inofensivas. Los vulcans fácilmente eran a los que más odiaba. Eran ruidosos, incoherentes, molestos y estúpidos. Realmente resultaba tan fácil odiarlos. Además, algunos podían usar el Take Over, lo que los convertía en una verdadera molestia peligrosa.

-¡AMIGO! AMIGO!-El animal, de un brillante color verde había intentado sujetarlo otra vez, pero Jellal salto al frente y colocando un pie en su cara salto fuera de su alcance hacia la rama alta de un árbol.

-¡No soy tu amigo! ¡Mono estúpido!-Espeto molesto.

-¡AMIGO BAJAR! ¡AMIGO BAJAR!-Estaba seguro de que el simio intentaría subir al árbol trepando, y estaba listo para noquearlo con una caída libre. Pero en realidad ocurrió algo mucho más extraño: la rama donde se apoyaba se doblo, como si siguiera la voluntad del estúpido simio, se enrollo a su alrededor y le arrojo de regreso al suelo-¡AMIGO!

-¡_Meteor_!-Un instante tarde y habría terminado estrujado entre los brazos del Vulcan. Pero estaba agotado, le quedaba poca magia por su batalla de antes y no estaba seguro de poder noquear a un simio tan grande con un solo golpe-Afff...-Suspiro mientras miraba con enojo al mono que seguía gritando y de alguna forma agitando todo a su alrededor-Esto nos va a doler a ambos...

Como debía ahorrar magia siguió saltando de rama en rama hasta que logro atraerle a un terreno abierto. Salto y convocando la magia de cuerpo celestial se elevo varios metros en el cielo mientras en tierra el vulcan le seguía con la mirada. Hizo siete saltos y entonces se detuvo por encima de los círculos mágicos mientras extendía sus manos hacia su objetivo que le miraba confundid:

-Serás juzgado por las siete estrellas...-Sentencio mientras activaba la magia-¡_GRAN CHARIOT_!

Cientos y cientos de pequeños meteoritos salieron disparados golpeando la tierra con ferocidad. Era la primera vez que usaba aquel hechizo y siendo honesto, una parte de él estaba aliviada por haberlo hecho bien. Continuo disparando por un lapso de unos siete segundos, no era mucho pero era todo lo que podía resistir con su bajo nivel de magia y pudo ver con satisfacción que había provocado suficiente daño en el terreno como para crear un pequeño cráter. Y en el centro del mismo, el vulcan inconsciente.

-...-Jellal estaba exhausto, incluso un poco mareado. Cuando descendió a tierra no pudo mirarse las manos y confirmar que tenían un ligero tono verdoso, síntoma de una evidente Enfermedad de Deficiencia Mágica-Mono estupi-

Pero el vulcan ya no estaba allí. Eso era peligroso, ya no le quedaba magia para pelear ni energía para escapar. Por un breve instante olvido la regla básica de su maestro y perdió la calma. El pánico le invadió, lo cual sumado a su agotamiento le provoco que se desmallara. Lo último que sus ojos pudieron registrar fue el despejado cielo y un par de brillantes puntos verdes mirándole con temor.

Pasaron un par de horas para que Jellal pudiera recuperar algo de su poder mágico, al menos el suficiente como para recuperar la consciencia al medio día. Claro que con sus sentidos al cien por ciento. Abrió sus ojos y se irguió de golpe levantándose con una maniobra. Estaba listo para pelear o huir. Pero todo el adversario que encontró fue un pequeño infante tirado en sus cuartos traseros mirándole con miedo y listo para llorar.

-¿Are?-No entendía la situación, y eso le hacía enojar aun mas. Miro a su alrededor, al parecer estaban en el interior de una cueva, detrás suyo había restos de lo que parecía una escalera que arrancaron de repente de su lugar y nada más que aquel niño andrajoso. Estaba sucio, con pantalones que iban demasiado grandes y una camisa vieja y sucia, igual de grande. Al menos no había señal alguna del Vulcan o alguna otra criatura peligrosa-¿Que paso?-Inquirió serio, pero el pequeño solo le miro confundido y temeroso-Responde mocoso.

-_Yo no entiendo..._-Hablaba en un lenguaje extraño.

-¿Extranjero?-Se dijo a sí mismo el mago. Bueno eso explicaba su lenguaje y sus facciones, ¿pero cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, ahora se arrepentía de no haber querido aprender nunca esa magia _Languaje _de la que su maestro tanto alardeaba. Pero no, a él solo le interesaba la magia de combate. Como fuera, mientras observaba a ese pequeño andrajoso perdido no podía evitar pensar que parecía un esclavo más en aquella maldita torre.

-Afff...-Suspiro, al principio había pensado en solo irse y ya. Pero ahora no podría evitar sentirse culpable si lo hacía-Oye, mírame. Yo, soy, Jellal-Se sentía estúpido, hablando despacio y haciendo señas mientras se palmeaba el pecho-Jellal.

-...-El pequeño de ojos verdes le miro confundido. Al menos ya no parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar, pero si un poco asustado aun cuando llevo la mano a su pecho al tiempo que decía-Ha... rry...

-Harry ¿eh?-Bueno, era un bonito nombre.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 3:_

"_La Barrera del Lenguaje-¿De dónde saliste?"_

Tenía miedo. Mas miedo del que nunca sintió en toda su corta vida. Cuando se despertó aquella mañana y vio que todo en su pequeña alacena estaba revuelto o tirado, intento ordenar antes de que su tía bajara para despertarlo. Pero Petunia jamás llego. Cuando finalmente se animo a salir observo con pavor que ya no estaba en casa de sus tíos. Era como si alguien hubiera serruchado las escaleras y las hubiera arrastrado hasta una cueva y habría regresado corriendo a ocultarse, de no ser porque de repente todo se volvió oscuro y comenzó a tener un extraño antojo por bananas.

-Jellal-Repitió. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en el fondo de un cráter y al subir, ver a un muchacho mayor que él caer desmayo con un extraño tono verde en su piel. Y aun con su extraño cabello color azul y de tener un tatuaje en la cara, al parecer era la única persona en todo aquel enorme lugar. Por eso le había llevado a la cueva, aunque no recordaba porque recordaba el camino, al menos allí estarían más a salvo. O eso esperaba.

-...-Al despertar hablaba un idioma extraño. Y lucia enojado, y por alguna razón mucho más amenazador que tío Vernon. Pero luego de unos minutos pareció intentar comunicarse, como si se presentara. Por eso le imito-Harry.

Bien, al menos su nombre parecía gustarle. Era agradable recibir una sonrisa de alguien, de hecho eran pocas las personas que tenían tal detalle para con él. Normalmente le miraban con rabia, o le ignoraban al tomarle por un niño de la calle a causa de su ropa y aspecto. Pero no tenía tiempo para sumirse en sus recuerdos. El muchacho de pelo azul, Jellal, parecía hacerle señas para que le siguiera afuera. No estaba muy seguro, tenía miedo de salir, pero más le aterraba quedarse allí solo. Así que, mientras el otro le esperaba y le observaba, fue hacia los restos de su alacena de donde pudo sacar su único par de viejos zapatos deportivos. No eran mucho, pero al menos lo suficiente para evitar que se lastimara:

-¿Que eres?-Le pregunto Jellal mientras caminaban a la entrada de la cueva, a pesar que sabía que no le entendía. Pero al menos podía divertirse a costa del pequeño-¿Alguna especie de huérfano vagabundo?

-...-Harry solo le miro confundido. Pero al ver que Jellal reía considero que a lo mejor el también debía hacerlo así que mostro una débil sonrisa.

-¡...!-Débil, pero en cierta forma tierna-¡Idiota! Me estoy burlando ¿de qué te ríes?-Pero ponerse tsundere no había ayudado. Ahora ese pequeño le miraba aterrado. Así que se llevo una mano al rostro y se maldijo. Para entonces ya habían llegado al exterior, y a juzgar por la posición del sol podía saber que estaban muy al este. Y pudiendo sentir un tirón en su pantalón supo que el pequeño, inconscientemente, se había aferrado a él.

Por un breve instante pudo ver en él a todos aquellos niños que alguna vez considero su familia: Sho, Wally, Miliana y Erza. Suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que colocaba su mano en el negro cabello de Harry y se lo revolvía:

-Nos tomara casi una semana a pie llegar al pueblo más cercano...-Dijo con seriedad. Pero entonces Harry vio como extendía su mano hacia él. Y aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía. Pudo saber que podría quedarse con esa persona. Así que, tímidamente, extendió su mano para tomar la de Jellal quien la aferro con firmeza-Sera mejor ponerse en marcha.

Y aquella fue la primera en dos años que Jellal dejo de ser el contenedor del espíritu de Zeref. No. Otra vez volvía a mostrar aquella sonrisa amable y confiada que siempre mostraba para sus amigos. Una vez más volvió a ser Jellal Fernández.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron casi con calma. Con ellos caminando para cruzar el bosque y Jellal rogando por no encontrarse con otro maldito Vulcan. Pero claro que la barrera del lenguaje no era tan fácil de flanquear. Al principio Jellal descubrió en sí mismo una faceta realmente desconocida para él: la impaciencia. Siempre había aprendido a mantener la calma, a esperar al momento adecuado para actuar y nunca perder el control:

-¡Agggh!-Pero dado que era difícil hacerle entender a Harry algunas cosas, constantemente se sentía invadido por unas incesantes ganas de golpear su cabeza contra un árbol.

¿Por qué? Simple: no tenía el valor para golpearlo, más.

¡Y no que ya lo hubiera hecho! ¡No señor! Aunque, sí estuvo a punto de hacerlo. La primera noche, cuando sin querer Harry tiro la liana que debía sujetar y toda la tienda se fue abajo. Jellal le había alcanzado en dos zancadas enojado y con su mano lista para abofetearlo. Pero en lugar de eso observo sorprendido como el pequeño solo cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza. Ni siquiera intento alejarse. Era... era como si supiera que si intentaba escapar le iría peor.

-"_Rayos_...-Pensó contrariado bajando la mano-_Este mocoso lo hace difícil_"

Completamente desarmado, es decir sin forma de desquitarse físicamente lo único que podía hacer era golpear su frente contra la madera mientras gruñía como perro con pulgas. Por otro lado Harry solo le miraba confundido, una expresión que empezar a volverse una constante en él. Como ahora, que estaba sentado en una gran roca a la orilla del rio observando a Jellal mientras pescaba con sus manos: ¿que no solían usar cañas para eso?

-¡Gaah!-

-¿Exagere?-Inquirió Jellal saliendo del agua. Solo había hecho un pequeño impulso con _Meteor_ para poder atrapar a la presa. Pero no fue la honda de la magia lo que hizo que Harry se fuera de espaldas, eso fue solo una pequeña brisa y algo de agua salpicada bastante refrescante de hecho; lo realmente le espanto fue el enorme pez rojo que Jellal sostenía con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza al salir del agua. Esa cosa era al menos cinco veces del tamaño de su compañero y estaba cargándola como si nada-Perdón...-Se disculpo cuando llego a la orilla. Aunque el otro no le entendiera habían empezado a entenderse por medio de gestos-Mira, hoy comeremos pescado, estoy cansado, de las frutas-Aunque no dejaba de sentirse un idiota al hacerlo.

Esa tarde Jellal aprendió algo nuevo de su extraño acompañante: apetito. Ya antes le había visto comer setas, vegetales y alguna que otra fruta que lograba encontrar en los arboles. Siempre agradecía la comida con un gesto de la cabeza y comía en silencio, nunca dejaba más que las semillas o la piel y el corazón que solían ser muy duros. Pero cuando tuvo al frente su ración de pes asado parecía inseguro, hasta que Jellal le insto a que comiera antes que se enfriara. Prácticamente se lo devoro en dos bocados. Hizo algo de ruido al hacerlo y termino con la cara algo sucia, y más sorprendente aun fue la primera vez que le pregunto si podía comer más.

-C-claro... -Fue la primera vez que le vio comer con autentico apetito. Incluso un poco voraz.

Aunque en realidad no fuera una sorpresa tan grande. En eso pensaba sentado en la entrada de la pequeña tienda de acampar mientras Harry dormía adentro; no era difícil notar que el pequeño estaba seriamente desnutrido. A luz del sol su piel, ya de por si clara, se veía amarillenta y poco saludable, era muy pequeño y delgado. Que podían notarse sus huesos cuando se lavaba en el rio. Eso solo confirmaba que realmente era un pequeño vagabundo perdido. Además, estaba esa extraña sensación que siempre le provocaba cierto escalofrió.

Como si emitiera alguna clase de frecuencia diferente a la suya. ¿Sería magia?

-¡Brrr!-Pero a mitad de sus cavilaciones un viento muy frio se coló entre su ropa y le hizo temblar ligeramente. Miro hacia arriba percatándose de como algunas nubes densas comenzaban a bloquear la luna menguante. Seguramente comenzaría a llover pronto. En ese caso no tenia caso seguir haciendo guardia, ninguna fiera salía a cazar con lluvia. Así que solo espero un poco y cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer fue su señal para entrar a la carpa y recostarse. No hacía falta ser muy cuidadoso, Harry se había dormido profundamente luego de comer. Así que solo se recostó a su lado con ambas manos tras la cabeza mientras pensaba que era un incordio el que su entrenamiento se hubiera visto interrumpido. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerse fuerte luego.

Y como era difícil deshacerse de los hábitos, a la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertarse. Hacía bastante frio, pero tenía una agradable sensación de calor envolviéndole. Cuando intento levantarse sintió algo mas cerrarse a su alrededor: Jellal. El joven de cabello azul dormía a su lado y le tenía rodeado por la cintura con el brazo manteniéndolo cerca. Era la primera vez en su vida que recibía aquella clase de atención, ¿o acaso era el primer abrazo de su vida? No estaba seguro pero la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer ahora. Se sentía bien. Tal vez era algo extraño, brusco y un poco agresivo, pero Jellal era muy atento con él. Le incomodaba un poco aunque de una manera muy agradable. Fue por eso que se mantuvo quieto, permitiéndose disfrutar de la calidez de otro ser humano.

Aunque Jellal también era alguien que acostumbraba levantarse temprano. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de que Harry ya estuviera despierto y, se le calentó un poco el rostro por verse descubierto. Pero una parte suya se alegro al reconocer la gratitud en aquellos ojos verdes. Ahora que lo pensaba. Jamás había conocido a alguien con unos ojos tan brillantes.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Perdona...-Era ya la quinta vez que Jellal se disculpaba mientras Harry corría hacia un árbol para vomitar.

¿Por qué? Sencillo. La razón por la que hacia tanto frio era que, en algún punto de la noche o de la madrugada, la lluvia se convirtió en nieve y para la mañana ya había una capa de veinte centímetros cubriéndolos. No era demasiado, claro, pero en definitiva era un incordio caminar con tanta nieve. Además del clima adverso puesto que el invierno prácticamente estaba por comenzar. Ningún problema para un joven mago fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Pero no para un pequeño escuálido con ropa demasiado holgada.

Aun les faltaba un poco más de medio camino. Es decir cerca de cuatro días más a pie, tres si se daban bastante prisa. Y a Jellal, en un arranque de aquella amabilidad que había retornado a él, le preocupaba que Harry pudiera enfermarse con el mal clima. Y eso sería muy malo, ya que por su parte apenas diferenciaba una o dos hierbas medicínales, y nunca podía recordar si la zarzamora era medicinal o para té. En ese caso lo mejor que podía hacer era convertir esos cuatro o tres días de viaje en algunas horas. Así que, por medio de señas y ayudándose con su cinturón y un par de lianas, hizo que Harry se subiera a su espalda y se sujetara con todas sus fuerzas. Eso era lo bueno de la magia, puede que estuviera diseñada para un fin específico, como _Meteor_ que era para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si eras lo bastante creativo podías encontrarle muchas otras aplicaciones. Como sobrevolar un vasto bosque para llegar más rápido al pueblo.

Y había sido increíble. Aunque tal vez había ido demasiado rápido y por eso Harry ahora tenía un serio problema de vértigo. Pero ya se le pasaría en cuanto descansara. Desde la cima de la colina donde estaban podía verse perfectamente el pueblo de Taltar. Según estaba planeado allí se encontraría con su maestro y decidiría que hacer con Harry. Aunque, viéndole regresar de entre los arbustos con una mano en su estomago y mala cara no pudo evitar pensar que no estaría mal pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

-Venga...-Dijo extendiéndole su mano-Te comprare, comida-Y Harry le sonrió agradecido.

Taltar no era un poblado particularmente grande. Apenas si era como conocido por ser el más cercano al bosque de Lagranda. Para cuando Harry y Jellal cruzaron el pequeño puente que daba a la entrada ya estaba nevando otra vez. Las personas en la calle apenas les prestaban atención, parecían más preocupados por apresurarse con sus compras o simplemente les ignoraban. Jellal podía sentir como Harry apretaba su mano y caminaba bastante pegado a él. ¿Acaso había algo que no asustara a ese mocoso? Se pregunto el mago algo contrariado, pero al mismo tiempo apretando la mano del pequeño para confortarlo un poco.

-Serian cincuenta jewels-Habían parado frente a un puesto que bollos de carne que olían bastante bien. Compro uno para él y uno para Harry, de paso indicándole como sujetarlo y como comerlo puesto que al parecer no tenía idea de lo que era. Pero mientras rebuscaba en su mochila alguien más extendió el pago al vendedor:

-Entonces...-Era un hombre adulto. Enorme. Cercano a los dos metros, robusto con la piel morena y el cabello plateado vistiendo una gruesa capa de viaje. Con una voz grave y un tono estoico-¿"Esto" es por lo que me llamaste?

-Se llama Harry-Sorprendentemente, para ambos, fue lo primero que dijo. Molesto porque tratara al infante como un objeto-Es extranjero, lo encontré a mitad del bosque, fue poseído por un vuelcan salvaje.

-Afff-

-Creo que puedes encontrarlo interesante-Al menos conocía lo bastante bien a su maestro como para saber darle por su lado-¿O qué? ¿El nombre código "Brain" ya te queda demasiado grande?

-¿Jmm?-Bueno, la actitud arrogante de su discípulo no era nada nuevo. Pero él que le retara solo para cuidar de un pequeño andrajoso, sin nada especial a simple vista, ya era motivo de curiosidad. Así que clavo su bastón en la nieve y se hinco en una rodilla frente al pequeño, quien estaba medio escondido detrás de Jellal. Ese sujeto era aterrador. Entonces Brain extendió el brazo y abrió la mano justo frente a su cara-_Languaje._

Un círculo mágico color morado se materializo frente a Harry quien retrocedió asustado, de no ser por la mano que Jellal tenía a su espalda obligándolo a quedarse donde estaba. La magia obligo al pequeño de ojos verdes a abrir la boca al mismo tiempo que el círculo mágico giraba encogiéndose hasta ser lo bastante pequeño como para introducirse en la cavidad y adherirse a su lengua.

-Di algo ahora...-Ordeno Brain al tiempo que se levantaba. Harry se sentía extraño, asustado y solo pudo formular la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que su alacena apareció en mitad de una cueva:

-¿Dónde estoy?

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 4:_

"_Conociendo a los Alumnos-¿Nee-chan?"_

Era un alivio que finalmente la comunicación volviera a estar limitada solo a las palabras. Aunque una parte de él había comenzado a encontrar divertido todo el asunto de las señas. Claro que ni bajo tortura pensaba admitirlo frente a su maestro y a ese grupo de idiotas a los que había reclutado; pero regresando al tema principal. _Language _era una magia que permitía a quien la poseyera poder hablar y entender cualquier idioma con el que necesitara comunicarse. No era como si pudiera comenzar a hablar alemán o mandarín solo con desearlo, debía estar frente a alguien que hablara esa lengua.

-...-Aunque le verdad Harry nunca había sido el alma mas platicadora.

Brain los había llevado a la posada donde se hospedaba. Así que mientras él y Jellal discutían como proceder en el piso de arriba, el pequeño de ojos verdes esperaba sentado en un taburete en el recibidor. Tenía ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y la mirada fija en el piso de madera. Aun estaba muy confundido, ¿por que de repente podía entender lo que decían todos aquellos extraños? ¿Donde quedaba ese tal Fiore? ¿Quién era ese señor tan grande? ¿Jellal tardaría mucho? Se sentía aun mas perdido sin él a su lado, ¡además podía volar!

-¡... déjame en paz maldita sea!

-Venga Racer, no seas mal perdedor-Estaba a mitad de sus pensamientos cuando dos adolescentes irrumpieron en el salón de entrada. Uno llevaba el cabello amarillo peinado hacia atrás, como si hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventana de un auto a toda velocidad. El otro tenia la piel un poco mas morena, con el cabello de un tono caoba rojizo; ambos debían ser de la misma edad que Jellal, tenían la misma estatura entre ellos. El rubio, Racer, caminaba enojado con las manos echas puños mientras el de cabello rojizo iba detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión burlona en su rostro. Ambos pasaron frente a él sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¿De dónde salió este niño tan andrajoso?-Prácticamente salto en su asiento cuando una tercera vos se unió al grupo. Esta era más suave y fluida, delicada como la joven de quien provenía. Al parecer había entrado poco después de los dos muchachos. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco al igual que su cabello, no era tan largo como el de las demás chicas pero Harry pensó que ese corte era bastante bonito. A pesar de su actitud despectiva hacia él.

-¿Mmm?-Los dos primeros se detuvieron y giraron. Ahora Harry se sentía intimidado mientras agachaba la mirada e intentaba encogerse en su lugar-¿Are? ¿Se habrá metido por el frio?-Sugirió Racer.

-Tal vez, pero...-El de cabello caoba se acerco y extrañamente pareció olfatear el aire a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados. Entonces su expresión se torno algo contrariada, como si percibiera alguna molestia-Ehh, huele a Jellal.

-¿Ese engreído?-El seño de Racer se frunció al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-Es cierto que es muy fuerte, pero...

-¿Como conoces a Jellal, pequeño?-Sorprendentemente Angel se suavizo un poco al saber ese dato, que incluso se sentó en el taburete a su lado. Harry nunca fue bueno para hablar, mucho menos para ser el centro de atención.

-Eh, y-yo...-Además tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hablara-Me perdí, y él me trajo hasta aquí. Esta arriba con un señor muy grande.

-Ese será el maestro-Comento Angel. Sin embargo lo que realmente la intrigaba era que fuera Jellal quien le había llevado. Hasta donde sabia este estaba en mitad de su entrenamiento, ¿en serio lo había dejado solo por llevar a un niño perdido de vuelta? Realmente era curioso.

-¿Y por que el señorito Fernández decidió traer a un pequeño vagabundo con el maestro?-Inquirió Racer, aunque casi de inmediato salió despedido contra la pared tras él. Todos, incluido Harry, giraron para ver a Brain y a Jellal en las escaleras. El segundo al frente con su mano brillando en dirección al corredor, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y su nariz ligeramente arrugada; tanto Cobra como Angel no dijeron nada, aunque el primero se hizo a un lado cuando el peliazul paso frente a él con dirección a Harry quien le miro expectante. Ya antes había visto a Jellal molesto, pero ahora parecía diferente. Aterrador.

-¿Te están molestando?-Aunque cuando se hinco frente a Harry su expresión se torno suave, casi tierna. ¿Siempre era así? Harry negó con la cabeza en un gesto silencioso, provocando que Jellal le revolviera el cabello divertido-Aunque ya podemos entendernos, no hablas mucho ¿verdad?

-Que ternura...-Junto a ellos Angel tenía una expresión enternecida con una mano en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que Racer y Cobra simulaban vomitar a sus espaldas. Por otro lado su maestro, Brain, solo blanqueo los ojos mientras volvía a subir las escaleras. En momentos así se cuestionaba que tan sensata había sido la idea de elegir adolescentes, hormonales y cabezas duras, para ser los pilares del sello. Como fuera, aun era un científico y estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el eterno "Prueba y Error".

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras que Harry había estado esperando abajo, Jellal y Brain habían decidido conservar a Harry por un tiempo más; después de todo el maestro del gremio había notado que efectivamente Harry emitía cierta onda mágica en una frecuencia muy particular. Y tras escuchar el relato del enfrentamiento con el Vulcan era factible suponer que la magia que había usado para manipular el entorno fuera proveniente de su posesión del cuerpo del infante. Aunque, Jellal aun se preguntaba que habría hecho si su maestro hubiera decidido que no le interesaba.

-Mmmm-Era ya media noche y se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana observando como la luz de luna que se filtraba iluminaba al pequeño Harry que dormía profundamente. Allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación podía ser honesto consigo mismo. Fue por eso que, mientras se recostaba junto a Harry, decidió que su entrenamiento podía esperar una semana o dos.

Después de todo no podía dejarlo solo con ese montón de fenómenos que había reunido Brain.

Fue así como por las siguientes dos semanas Jellal se dedico a enseñarle todo lo que podía al pequeño de ojos verdes. Principalmente a soltar un poco más la lengua; Harry era muy tímido y normalmente Jellal tenía que intuir que quería preguntar algo. Por ejemplo como cuando caminaban por el pueblo, era obvio que muchas cosas eran nuevas para Harry así que, cada vez que este se quedaba viendo algo, Jellal se tomaba su tiempo para mostrárselo y explicarle. También tendía a fingir cierta indiferencia al decir cosas como:

-Si quieres algo solo dilo, no leo mentes ¿sabes?-Aunque era difícil mantener esa fachada cuando caminaba de la mano con Harry.

-¡Bueno suficiente!-

-"_Ya se había tardado_"-Pensó luego de que Angel, quien les había estado acompañando desde el medio día por alguna razón desconocida, exploto adelantándose un par de pasos y encarándolos con los brazos como jarras-¿Qué pasa, Angel?

-Estoy harta de que mi belleza se vea manchada por un mocoso vistiendo esos andrajos-Espeto con un dedo acusador apuntando a Harry.

-Entonces larga- ¡EH!-Pero antes de terminar su frase la peliblanca tomo a Harry y salió corriendo en dirección desconocida dejando a Jellal solo y alarmado con una expresión que habría resultado graciosa de ver en cualquiera otra ocasión. Pero ahora tenía que salvar a Harry de esa lunática egocéntrica.

-¡Mini mini! Intenta otra vez-Solo que no contaba con que esta fuera más astuta de lo que parecía. Al parecer había invocado a Los Gemelos, Géminis, para hacer de señuelo por todo el pueblo mientras ella hacia lo que fuera que tuviera planeado. Aunque tal vez se había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua; resulto que Angel, en un arranque de extraña generosidad, había llevado a Harry por las dos o tres tiendas de ropa de todo el pueblo buscándole algo lindo que combinara con ella, para citarla textualmente. Además también había llevado a que le arreglaran el cabello, o a que lo intentaran. Aunque no fue sino hasta la cena que finalmente Jellal pudo ver otra vez a Harry:

-¡...!-Quien, de paso, lucía bastante azorado con su ropa nueva. Ahora vestía unos pantalones caqui nuevos color café y gruesas brotas de invierno, el cuello de una camisa aguamarina se asomaba por debajo del abrigo de invierno color blanco que Angel había insistido en que usara, porque así combinarían los dos cuando salieran. Además, en lugar de llevar el cabello forzosamente peinado con ese horrible corte que llevaba, luego de un poco de trabajo habían logrado dejarle un corte un poco más parejo; bastante corto a los lados y ligeramente más largo de arriba, y especialmente sin ese horrible medio fleco que antes cubría su cicatriz. Tal vez era demasiado corto, pero en cuanto creciera se vería muy bien.

-Ahora sí, no habrá quien se resista a esta ternura-A su lado la peliblanca alardeaba de su excelente trabajo mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Harry.

-Harry no es tu muñeca-Espeto el peliazul tomándolo y alejándolo de aquella chiquilla cual muñeco de trapo. Entonces se giro y apunto a Cobra, Racer y Hoteye quienes jugaban a las cartas en una mesa-Si quieres jugar al salón de belleza ahí tienes a tres monigotes para hacerlo.

-¡Joooh! ¡Pero ellos no son ni la mitad de lindos que Harry!-

-¡Pues mala suerte!

-Oe oe...-Decía Cobra mientras intentaba ignorar a los dos que peleaban tras él-¿Acaban de menospreciar nuestro atractivo?

-E-está bien-Sorprendentemente Harry fue quien intervino para detener la pelea- Angel Nee-chan fue muy amable, y me compro ropa que me gusta...-Decía con las mejillas coloradas-Y me compro dulces, y dice que puedo peinarme como quiera.

-Afff...-Jellal suspiro cansado. Era difícil discutir luego de eso; aunque solo deseaba que Angel quitara esa molesta sonrisita de satisfacción-¿Desde cuándo eres "Angel nee-chan"?

Aunque debía admitir que, desde que tenía ropa nueva, a Harry se le veía con un poco mas de confianza. Se animaba a hablar un poco más y no se ocultaba tanto tras Jellal cuando iban por la calle. No que dejara de hacerlo pero al menos había una mejoría; además, aun con las burlas de Cobra con quien compartían habitación, había descubierto que no dormía tranquilo a menos que tuviera a Harry cerca. Por alguna razón su subconsciente lo había convertido en su oso de peluche. Además, con las constantes atenciones de la única chica de Oración Seis, también descubrió una faceta en si mismo que no conocía: era celoso. Y mucho.

Fue por eso que, conforme pasaban los días, entre más compartían y se habituaban aun más al otro, Jellal no pudo dejar de pensar en algo importante. Así que, aprovechando Brain se hubo llevado a su panda de inadaptados a entrenar, llevo a Harry al límite de la ciudad donde lo levanto y lo sentó en la baranda del puente:

-Oye Harry-De esa manera podían hablar cara a cara-¿De dónde eres?-Inquirió con seriedad. Jamás ninguno le hizo aquella pregunta, y él se hacia una idea de porque Harry no hablaba de ello.

-Little Lingue-Respondió quedo mientras debitaba la mirada-El barrio de Surrey.

-"_Definitivamente es extranjero"-_Pensó-¿Y tus padres?...-Inquirió nuevamente. Pero no tuvo respuesta-¿No quieres volver con ellos?-Harry agacho la cabeza y negó firmemente-¿Por qué? Harry puedes decírmelo, no voy a enojarme.

-No tengo padres-Respondió veloz.

-¿Y con quien vives?

-Con mis tíos-Respondió, y de repente volvió a levantar la cara-Pero no quiero volver, por favor Jellal...-Suplico con su mirada rota de miedo y desesperación-Por favor Jellal, hare lo que sea, puedo limpiar, cocinar-Conforme Harry hablaba pudo sentir como la rabia crecía en su interior, hasta que no pudo soportar más y le sujeto la cabeza tapándole la boca.

-"_Es obvio que sus tíos lo obligaban a hacer todo eso_"-Pensó rabioso con la cabeza gacha. Respiro profundamente un par de veces, consciente que podría asustarlo-Harry no tienes que hacer nada de eso.

-...-Aun le tapaban la boca pero de todas formas no decía nada. Solo lloraba. El pensar que podría regresar con los Dursley le aterraba; había estado pasándola tan bien. Jellal era amable con él, siempre le cuidaba, no le molestaba que preguntara algo o que hablara, le dejaba comer todo lo que quisiera, no lo obligaba a hacer nada que no quisiera y le gustaba la manera en que siempre estaba despeinándolo.

-Harry, no vas a volver con ellos-Afirmo al mismo tiempo que lentamente movía su mano-Pero...-Debía ser honesto-No puedes quedarte conmigo.

-...-

-No es buena idea-Agrego, aunque le dolía ver esa mirada en el pequeño-Eres muy pequeño, si estás conmigo tarde o temprano saldrás lastimado. No soy una buena persona-

-Pero…

-Y eres débil-Prosiguió estoico el peliazul-Si quieres estar conmigo, debes ser fuerte.

-Y-yo…-El ojiverde titubeo. Temeroso ante la mirada expectante que le dedicaban aquellos grandes ojos cafés-Quiero quedarme, pero-

-Oye-De repente sintió como Jellal le tomaba de la cabeza y lo obligaba a inclinarse-Hace un minuto estabas balbuceando estupideces de limpiar y cocinar, si puedes hacer eso deberías decir "Me hare fuerte Jellal. Te lo prometo" y dar las gracias.

Cuando termino de hablar se quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, a Harry quien le miraba confundido al tiempo que intentaba re acomodar su cabello. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos. El tiempo suficiente para que Harry entendiera lo que Jellal intentaba decirle. Entonces sonrió tímidamente, inseguro asintió con la cabeza:

-Bien-Fue la primera vez que Harry vio aquella sonrisa, ancha y feliz, en el rostro de su nuevo amigo-Te quedaras con Brain el tiempo que haga falta mientras yo continuo con mi entrenamiento. No dejes que Cobra, ni ninguno de los fenómenos te moleste; no molestes al maestro y has todo lo que él diga, es rudo pero brillante…-Conforme le daba todos los consejos importantes Harry asentía con la cabeza. Para el final agrego una cosa más-Y Harry…-Dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas-¿Podrías...?

Continuara…

EY EY EY PASTELITOS! SOY YO OTRA VEZ! EL AMADO E IRRESPONSABLE AUTOR QUE APENAS ACTUALISA SUS FICS EN PROCESO Y DE PASO VIENE Y SE ECHA TRES MAS ENCIMA!

¿A poco no soy adorable?

Hahaha por ahora me encantaría leer sus impresiones al respecto, ¿qué dicen?

¿Le darán una oportunidad a esta historia?

Por cierto, retome TODOS mis fics pendientes así que si sigues Revival, Libertad Lejana, El Pecado Llamado Destruccion, Il Luppo Affamato o Tempo de Rapsodia ¡VE A LEER RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS TE HAGA SPOILER!

FICS Nuevos:

Nacidos para Matar y Morir - Percy Jackson.

Of the Evils The Best - Boku no Hero My Academy

Fairness and Dignity - Crossover Harry Potter & Fairy Tail

Títeres de la Inconstancia –MARVEL Comics

**Actualizaciones los día 20 de cada mes (Tal vez antes o después si cae fin de semana XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WELCOME! LADYS! AND GENTLEMAN´S!**

**A la actualización mensual atrasada de mis amados Fics! Estoy seguro de que muchos se morían por saber que ocurrirá pronto así que mejor ¡no los distraigo y pasamos directamente a lo interesante!**

**¡Chicos en verdad lo siento! Pero los cortes de luz han estado demasiado intensos estos días y por ese motivo no había podido actualizar la fecha prometida. ¡Pero se necesita más que una pésima administración del gobierno como para obligarme a retrasarme más con mis capítulos! Así que espero que no se enojaran demasiado conmigo por esto y me den el privilegio de poder leer sus reviews hahaha**

_Capitulo 5:_

"_Hasta Pronto-¿El entrenamiento es comer?"_

Por supuesto que la despedida fue dura para Harry. Aun cuando ya lo sabía y cuando Jellal le prometió que volverían a verse, cuando se vieron en las afueras del pueblo el pequeño de ojos verdes no pudo evitar aferrarse a su nuevo hermano mayor. Solo llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse y aun así ambos sentía un ajustado nudo apretarse dentro de ellos. Jellal rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Harry, dándole pequeñas palabras de aliento y a la vez deseando, internamente, no arrepentirse de dejar a su nuevo hermanito con su maestro. Conocía a Brain y lo respetaba, así como a su visión. Y especialmente sus métodos. Eran efectivos, sin duda. Pero una parte de él se sentía muy culpable del infierno por el que Harry tendría que pasar.

-Cuídate mucho-Sorprendentemente, el ojiverde le arrebato las palabras que él había estado a punto de decirle-Aniki.

-...-Fue difícil soltar a Harry luego de escucharlo. Aun cuando él mismo le había pedido llamarlo de esa forma, solo por mezquinos celos hacia Angel vale agregar-Recuerda nuestra promesa.

Luego de despedirse, y de que Harry se limpiara las lagrimas y los mocos con la manga de su abrigo hizo su camino de regreso a la posada. Allí Oración Seis ya le esperaba. Y aunque se llevaba bastante bien con Angel, aun se sentía muy incomodo en presencia de los otros. Especialmente por Brain:

-Estamos listos-Para su sorpresa, apenas llego a la posada los cinco adolescentes se encontraban en la recepción con sus mochilas de viaje al hombro. Angel con una extra, un poco más pequeña que le lanzo a Harry. Quince minutos luego todo el gremio junto a Harry se encontraban viajando en un carruaje rustico con dirección al sur; según las palabras del maestro, como Jellal le había indicado que se dirigiera a Brain, era una ruta especial que había preparado para llegar a cierta reunión importante.

-¿Y por qué es especial?-Inquirió, muy bajo, Harry a Angel:

-Porque durante todo el camino van a entrenar-Respondió Brain desde la esquina opuesta de la carreta. Harry sintió sus orejas arder avergonzado sin ver la sonrisa burlona de Brain-Pero como tú eres demasiado joven, vas a comenzar por lo básico conmigo.

Esta vez el pequeño de ojos verdes sintió algo parecido a la emoción burbujear en su estomago. ¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Iba a aprender magia? ¿Podría volar como Jellal? Estaba tan sumido en su emoción que no se percato de como Cobra le mira con cierta pena. A todos les esperaba un grado de infierno diferente, pero infierno de todas formas.

Y así fue. Cerca del medio día cuando su maestro hizo que el cochero se detuviera de repente. Todos bajaron a mitad de aquel camino que bordeaba la montaña, seguros que tendrían que hacer el resto del camino a pie. Solo que no contaban con que su maestro les haría bajar el precipicio a la mala, de paso gritándoles que tenían hasta el atardecer para llegar a la cima si es que querían que les esperara.

-Vámonos...-Harry estaba aterrado luego de ver como los cinco adolescentes fueron arrojados por el borde del abismo por una especia de luz verde. Pero Brain solo comenzó a caminar, girando un momento para cerciorarse que Harry no le seguía-He dicho que me sigas-Solo un gesto con su mano y el infante fue jalado por un vacio de aire hasta quedar junto a Brain. Temeroso pero seguro Harry comenzó a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a una parte del camino que se giraba y adentraba en el bosque-Aquí comienza tu entrenamiento.

Harry temía que fuera a dejarle solo igual que a Nee-chan y a los otros, pero en lugar de eso Brain le extendió un pequeño libro forrado en cuero él cual tomo con algo de nerviosismo. Al abrirlo se percato que era algún tipo de libro sobre plantas:

-Vas a buscar una de cada una y a traerme- ¿Eh?-De repente sus indicaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un hipo. Harry estaba llorando. Grandes raudales de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras pasaba las páginas del libro. Podía leer. Entendía las palabras escritas en las paginas, algunas sus significados le eran indiferentes pero eso no importaba ¡podía leer! Levanto el rostro y, aun con lágrimas fluyendo, le dedico una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento a Brain. _Languaje _era increíble. La magia era increíble:

-Una de cada una-Repitió aferrando el libro entre sus brazos contra su pecho-¡Entiendo!-Y salió corriendo disparado hacia los arboles con una gran sonrisa aun adornando sus labios. Por su parte Brain solo se quedo allí. De pie y rascándose la nuca confundido con una ceja arqueada: ese niño era realmente extraño.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante las siguientes semanas transcurrió el entrenamiento. Cada día Brain le asignaba al menor la tarea de buscar algo; ya fuera en el bosque, en la tierra o en el agua. El pequeño ingles no comprendía muy bien, pero al parecer su instrucción consistía en buscar su propio alimento ya que al final de cada tarde, el tiempo límite para encontrar todo, Brain le obligaba a preparar todo lo que recogía de una manera específica y a comerlo. Lo cual era tal vez para endurecer su estomago ya que todo sabia horriblemente amargo o acido. Por otro lado también se había habituado a que su nee-chan y los otros regresaran muy golpeados y agotados por las noches.

-Afff, esto se siente bien-Aquella noche, por ejemplo. Cobra estaba cubierto de tierra y además tenía un feo raspón en todo el brazo. Así que Harry había ido corriendo al arroyo para traerle un poco de agua para que se lavara-Quien lo diría, eres útil...-Bromeo el mago salpicándole un poco en la cara.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo las búsquedas de Harry pasaron de buscar simples hierbas o plantas a objetivos con la capacidad de huir. Ahora no tenía que conseguir solo su propio alimento, sino el de todos. Cada mañana Brain le ordenaba que cazar para ese día. Los conejos eran algo difíciles pero sin duda daban menos pelea que los cerdos salvajes y las anguilas eléctricas. Y aunque no entendía de que serbia todo aquello para aprender magia jamás cuestiono las ordenes del maestro. El sujeto era estoico y nunca daba explicaciones de nada, y honestamente aun le asustaba un poco. Pero Jellal le había dicho que lo escuchara, y eso haría.

El tiempo aun transcurría, y mientras los días se convertían en semanas, el invierno daba paso a la primavera y sus viajes continuaban Harry cumplió los seis meses de su entrenamiento básico. Lo cual, en una vulgar pero precisa alegoría era solo "el calentamiento". Y aunque en ningún momento Harry se había quejado o cuestionado, esperaba que aquello significara que finalmente podría usar magia. Brain no lo había instruido en absolutamente nada concerniente al tema. Simplemente había tenido una instrucción práctica bastante ardua, pero aquello no se comparaba a lo que los demás podían hacer. Racer podía moverse tan rápido que parecía desaparecer; Hoteye podía transformar un sendero de rocas en un camino perfecto y de alguna forma podía ver de noche; y aunque muy rara vez podía ver a Midnight despierto, sabía que su magia también era muy impresionante.

-Si aun no te ha enseñado es porque no estás listo-Le respondió Angel una mañana en la cual se aventuro a preguntar cuando ella había aprendido su magia de Espíritus.

-Pero...

-Aun tienes seis años, eres muy pequeño-Atajo la peliblanca pasando su mano por el cabello de Harry-Solo ten paciencia, antes de que te des cuenta estarás entrenando con todos nosotros.

-Está bien-Aunque solo lo decía por mera inercia.

Aquella misma noche:

-Maldita sea, ¿quieres sentarte?-Inquirió Racer fastidiado.

-No me molestes-Espeto enojada la chica sin apartar la mirada de los arboles. Ellos habían llegado hacia cerca de media hora cuando sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y normalmente Harry siempre les recibía con la fogata encendida, ansioso que le felicitaran por haber cazado un pez grande o un cerdo. Esta vez el campamento que habían montado estaba vacío. Después de todo Brain les había dejado una semana antes para resolver unos asuntos.

-Angel no es la primera vez que se pierde, déjalo estar-Espeto Hoteye recostado con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Aff...-Para sorpresa de todos, especialmente para Angel, el Dragón Slayer del grupo se levanto y camino hasta los arboles con su fiel compañero viperino sobre los hombros. Cuando ya todos le perdieron de vista pudieron escucharle-¡¿Vienes o no?!

Quince minutos después Angel, Cobra y Cúbelos se habían separado para buscar al pequeño Harry por todo el bosque. Era una suerte que el cielo se encontrara despejado aquella noche dejando paso a todo el brillo de la luna para ayudarles; la maga celestial iluminaba el camino con el brillo de una de sus llaves doradas al tiempo que llamaba a Harry en la oscuridad; Cubelios y su amo se valían de su olfato para intentar seguirle el rastro, lo cual resulto bastante efectivo ya que una vez dieron con el aroma fue fácil seguirle hasta llegar al borde de una brecha en la tierra y el mago de cabello caoba maldijo al adivinar donde estaba:

-Cubelios, trae a Angel rápido-Mando a su compañero quien no demoro a perderse entre los árboles. Al menos uno de sus espíritus podría servir para sacar al niño de la zanja donde había caído. O al menos ese era el plan, hasta que un aroma salado y similar al oxido llego a sus fosas nasales-Maldicion.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el dragon slayer salto del borde aterrizando en el fondo tras unos cuantos segundos de caída; el maldito agujero era bastante profundo, seguramente un viejo pozo seco. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Gracias a su magia pudo captar rápidamente el pulso del niño a unos cuantos metros de donde había caído. Estaba inconsciente, con un feo corte en su cabeza que ya había parado de sangrar pero no por eso menos grave. Dándole una rápida evaluación con la mirada pudo concluir que no tenía mas heridas y con su oído confirmo que interior estaba bien.

-Eres una verdadera patada en el culo-Mascullaba mientras le levantaba y lo cargaba entre sus brazos. Ahora el problema era como salir de ese maldito agujero. No podía trepar ya que debía ocupar sus brazos en sujetar al niño y con todo el lodo en el fondo y la humedad de las rocas subirlo en carrera quedaba descartado. La única opción que tenía era:

-¡Harry!-Justo a tiempo, una luz dorada se coló desde el agujero en la superficie por donde la chica de cabellos platinados asomaba-¿Estás bien?

-¡Esta inconsciente!-Respondió Cobra, su voz haciendo eco por todo el lugar-Yo también estoy bien, gracias. Dile a Cubelios que baje para que me ayude a subir.

-Cubelios no está conmigo-Explico Angel, su tono aun sonaba preocupado.

-¿Y cómo demonios me encontraste?

-Fue-Pero su respuesta no hizo falta. De repente todo el interior de la gruta comenzó a sacudirse como si los muros fueran de gelatina; adivinando lo que ocurría Cobra afianzo su agarre contra el niño al mismo tiempo que la tierra a sus pies comenzaba a elevarles hacia la salida. Una vez afuera Angel le arrebato a Harry de los brazos y comenzó a examinarlo:

-Entonces, ¿cuánto me va a costar esto?-Inquirió el dragon slayer, limpiándose los restos de lodo, hacia Hoteye quien estaba de pie junto a Angel. Sin embargo la respuesta fue más que sorpresiva:

-Nada-Respondió el chico, entonces se encogió de hombros-De todas formas no hay forma de pagar el acto de salvar la vida de un pequeño.

-Joooh, eso sí que es una sorpresa-Respondió socarrón Cobra al tiempo que le alcanzaba y le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo haciéndole inclinar-Y yo que pensaba que habías empeñado el corazón, avaro de mierda.

-No es más sorpresa que quien le trajo-Acoto Angel cargando a Harry en sus brazos y apuntando con su rostro hacia el árbol en el que Racer se encontraba apoyado con los brazos cruzados. Un vano intento de parecer cool, en palabras de Cobra, quien lo estuvo fastidiando el resto del camino. Ya que, de todos ellos, el rubio era quien más se empeñaba en ignorar a Harry.

Así que entre burlas, peleas y las prisas de la chica, los cuatro regresaron al campamento donde, para su sorpresa, la fogata continuaba encendida y sobre la cual un cerdo estaba asándose. A un lado Midnight roncaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caída hacia adelante.

-¿Cómo es que se entera de todo si siempre está durmiendo?-Inquirió Racer agitando su mando a centímetros del rostro del mago durmiente.

-Quien sabe. Los sorprendente es que incluso él se preocupo-Acoto Cobra, sentado sobre una roca masticando su comida. A unos metros de allí Angel se encontraba vigilando cual halcón al pequeño Harry, el cual dormía tranquilamente sobre la lana de Aries. Ya Hoteye le había vendado el golpe en la cabeza y limpiado las pocas heridas que tenia para que no se infectara, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era dejarle descansar.

Una hora después casi todos se encontraban durmiendo a pierna suelta. Solo Angel continuaba despierta, aun sentada sobre sus piernas junto a Harry cuidando que su cobija no se moviera ni que fuera a caerse de su improvisado colchón de lana. O al menos, pensaba que era la única despierta.

-Si no dejas de sollozar no podre dormir-Cobra se tumbo a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas-Vete a dormir, yo lo vigilo-Ordeno con seriedad.

-Erick...

-¡No digas mi nombre!-Espeto de golpe. Entonces se fijo en los ojos llorosos e irritados de la chica y se sintió culpable. Así que suspiro e intento calmarse mirando hacia otro lado-Se porque te preocupas tanto por él. También el avaro...-Acoto al tiempo que apretaba sus manos contra sus rodillas-Esos malditos acólitos, nos arrebataron más que la libertad en esa maldita torre. A ambos los separan de sus hermanos. A mí me quitaron a mi mejor amigo. Nos quitaron todo.

-Da miedo ¿no?-Inquirió Angel dirigiendo su atención a Harry-A veces, cuando lo veo, veo a Yukino...-Entonces se cubrió la boca con su mano para ahogar una pequeña risa-Solo somos un montón de egoístas ¿no?

-¿Que esperabas? Al fin y al cabo somos un gremio oscuro-Acoto Cobra también sonriendo-Ahora ve a dormir, mañana igual tenemos que ir a entrenar.

-Descansa...-Angel se inclino para besar la frente de Harry y luego, sorprendentemente, la mejilla de Cobra-Y gracias, _Cobra_.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó confundido y algo alterado, les explico que había caído en aquel agujero porque un oso había estado persiguiéndole. Se disculpo con todos por haberlos preocupado y también les agradeció por haber vendado sus heridas. Después de todo, desde que estaba con ellos Brain siempre les hacia cuidar únicamente de sí mismos.

-Está bien-Hoteye le extendió un tazón con el estofado que había preparado para desayunar-Sera nuestro secreto, ¡desne!

-Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez-Espeto Racer sin mirarle y con los brazos cruzados-Mira que hacernos recorrer el bosque a mitad de la noche, como si no estuviéramos...

-A eso se le dice _tsundere_-Le susurro Cobra, quien estaba sentado junto a Harry comiendo-Se hace el duro pero por dentro es un blando.

-Aun así, gracias-Repitió Harry inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto-Le prometí a Jellal que me haría fuerte, pero creo que eso es imposible.

-Claro que no-Espeto Cobra dándole un golpe en el brazo-Antes ni siquiera habrías podido escapar del oso. O te habrías roto el cuello al caer. ¿Por qué crees que el maestro siempre te hace buscar la comida?

-¿Por qué soy muy pequeño para aprender magia?-Sugirió Harry.

-Eh, bueno si...-Su pregunta había sido retorica-Pero también para que fortalezcas tu cuerpo. Mírate: has ganado peso, ya no estás todo pálido y hasta puedes darle pelea a un cerdo salvaje.

-Te has vuelto fuerte Harry-Acoto Hoteye junto con un asentimiento de parte de Angel.

-Si si, cuando terminen de lamerle las heridas nos vemos para entrenar-Racer dejo su tazón y se apresuro en desaparecer con su velocidad. Dejando a todos sus compañeros con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-No es nada honesto consigo mismo-Dijo Angel.

-...-Por un instante Harry pareció querer decir algo, pero al final simplemente negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Cobra y Angel intercambiaron miradas un instante, pero acordaron silenciosamente dejarlo pasar. Aunque por el resto del día ninguno estuvo realmente concentrado en su entrenamiento; razón por la cual, jurando a muerte nunca decir nada frente a Brain, decidieron regresar más temprano aquella tarde.

-¡HARRY!-Decisión mas que acertada cuando, al llegar al campamento les esperaba un muy ensangrentado infante. Harry solo llevaba sus pantalones, y a juzgar por los múltiples cortes en su torso seguramente su camisa era solo jirones en algún lugar del bosque, además de una herida particularmente fea en su hombro. Ya estaba vendada pero muy abierta, dado que el vendaje estaba teñido en rojo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar tan herido y magullado, por alguna razón lucia particularmente feliz y animado.

¿La razón? Un enorme oso gris muerto detrás de él:

-¿Podemos comer oso?-Inquirió con una genuina sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando todos se miraron entre ellos y, para sorpresa de Harry, comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón.

-Me equivoque...-Dijo cobre rodeándolo por los hombros con su brazo-Tal vez si tienes futuro mocoso.

-Siendo así, necesitaras un nombre código...

Continuara...

**JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!**

**¿A Que no se la esperaban cierto?**

**Bueno chicos, en caso de que os interese también actualice mis demás Fics:**

**Cave Canem-Percy Jackson**

**El Pecado Llamado Destrucción-Crossover Harry Potter x Twilight**

**Fairness and Dignity- Crossover Harry Potter x Fairy Tail**

**Libertad Lejana-Crossover Percy Jackson x Twilight**

**Nacidos para Matar o Morir-Percy Jackson**

**Of the Evils the Best-My Hero Academy**

**Revival-Crossover Percy Jackson x Harry Potter**

**Tempo de Rapsodia-Percy Jackson**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Saludos! ¡Mis pequeños acólitos de la oscuridad!**

Es día 20 del mes, y todos saben lo que eso significa ¿verdad?:

¡UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA LEER! ¡YEIH! ¡YEIH! ¡YEIH!

¿Pero que creen? No hay capitulo aun... ¡Buhhh! ¡Buhhh!

Jejejeje lo ciento, mis amados acólitos, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más para poder leer la actualización. Solo un poquito...

Y no es porque no los tenga listos ya, están escritos desde hace casi una semana hehe.

Esos archivos han estado acosándome en sueños cuales viles fantasmas salidos de un cuento para fogata:

"_¡Publicanos! ¡Publicanos! ¡Queremos reviews!"_

Es lo único que saben decir, ¡una retahíla interminable! Pero no podría estar más de acuerdo con esos fantasmitas. ¡Ya quiero leer sus reviews! Son el número uno en la cima de mi pirámide alimenticia. Pero la verdad es muy difícil seguir el _rating_ de los fics si publico a mitad de mes. Después de todo, los gráficos de _Visitas_ y _Visualizaciones_ empiezan a contar mes a mes.

Así que solo moveré las fechas de actualización 10/11 días mas adelante. En lugar de publicar los 20, a partir de ahora comenzare a publicar los 1 de cada mes hehehe ustedes tendrán su capi´ nuevo antes de lo usual y yo podre hacer un seguimiento más rápido con respecto al _rating_. ¡Todos ganan!

Así que solo ténganme un poquito más de paciencia, podrán disfrutar del nuevo capítulo de todos mis fics el martes 01 de octubre... Créanme, la espera valdrá la pena.

Mientras, hagamos un pequeño repaso de mis fics en proceso (tal vez te hayas saltado uno de un fandom diferente que podría gustarte):

**CAVE CANEM**:

Percy Jacksom, Riordan Universe

Tras los eventos de la guerra contra Gea, una nueva amenaza surge para abrumar las vidas de los mestizos. Pero también un nuevo misterio llega, buscando fervientemente a Nico Di Angelo. ¿Qué clase de misterios serán revelados del pasado del hijo de Hades? ¿Una vieja leyenda cobrara nuevamente un sentido literal?

**EL PECADO LLAMADO DESTRUCCIÓN**:

Crossover Harry Potter x Twilight

Harry aun debe afrontar las consecuencias de la guerra: ser el tutor de Teddy, estar en el ojo del mundo mágico y ser El Señor de la Muerte, son apenas algunas de ellas. Es por ello que, buscando una vida más tranquila decide mudarse al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Donde la presencia de cierto Quileute bien podrá finalmente darle estabilidad a su vida, o terminar de hacerla pedazos ¿se verá envuelto nuevamente en una guerra sin sentido? ¿O los fantasmas de su pasado aun necesitan saldar cuentas con él?

**FAIRNESS AND DIGNITY**:

Crossover Harry Potter x Fairy Tail

Un pequeño Harry: solo, maldito y víctima de los abusos de sus tíos, de alguna forma en medio de su desesperación termina siendo transportado al reino de Fiore. Donde es encontrado por un joven Jellal a mitad de su entrenamiento. El pequeño infante se verá envuelto en un mundo donde la magia no es un sueño que se castiga, y donde al fin podrá conocer el verdadero concepto de familia donde los demás solo ven criminales sin corazón. ¿Qué clase de aventuras vivirá? ¿Regresara a su mundo? ¿Qué le depara su nuevo destino?

**IL LUPO AFFAMATO**:

Teen Wolf

Tras los eventos con el Nogitsune, todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la manada deben aprender a vivir con nuevas cicatrices. Especialmente Stiles, quien decide hacer un pequeño viaje de intercambio para mejorar. Pero una presencia oscura se cierne sobre él, así como sobre Beacon Hills. Al regresar todo está de cabeza: Derek es un adolescente de nuevo, Liam es atacado por un Wendigo y Stiles, desesperado por ser de alguna utilidad, ha dejado entrar nuevamente al espíritu del zorro. ¿Aceptaran los demás su decisión? ¿Que planea Kate Argent? ¿Es realmente la única amenaza?

**LIBERTAD LEJANA**:

Crossover Percy Jackson x Twilight

Annabeth ha caído, un final digno de un héroe del Olimpo. Todos la admira, lloran y honran, pero Percy no puede aceptar que su amada sea solo un nombre más en la larga lista de sacrificios a los dioses. Molesto y decepcionado, el hijo de Poseidón decide abandonar, no solo el campamento, sino aquel destino que le persigue solo por ser un mestizo. ¿Que encontrara en su nueva vida como nómada? ¿Lograra apartarse de la mirada caprichosa de los dioses? ¿Llegar a cierto pueblo le ayudara a superar su dolor? ¿O acaso solo podrá ayudarlo una nueva mascota? Si podía con la Señorita O´Leary, lidiar con un lobo adolescente de media tonelada sería fácil. Solo era cuestión del viejo "Premio y Palo"

**NACIDOS PARA MATAR Y MORIR**:

Percy Jacksom, Riordan Universe

Percy siempre fue un chico peculiar. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si Sally no pudiera protegerlo de su padrastro cuando ni siquiera pudo protegerse a sí misma? Por suerte, gracias a los azares del destino caprichoso el Oloroso Gabe termina convertido en una pieza más de las estatuas de Tía Eme. Es así como, enternecida por el bebé de hermosos ojos verdes, Medusa comienza a criar a Percy como el hijo que siempre deseo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces cuando descubra su ascendencia? Y aunque no lo hará sola, ¿realmente podrán mantener alejado a su pequeño cachorro del destino que acecha a todo mestizo? Ser solo un peón cuyo deber era matar o morir en nombre de los dioses.

**REVIVAL**:

Crossover Percy Jackson x Harry Potter

Cronos continua moviendo los hilos para despertar y destruir el Olimpo, con Luke como su principal lugarteniente; los mestizos, griegos y romanos, deberán unirse para hacer frente a tal amenaza al mismo tiempo que deben lidiar con sus diferencias personales. Pero al mismo tiempo, una segunda guerra amenaza con estallar al otro lado del océano y bien podría inclinar la balanza a favor del señor de los Titanes. Es por ello que Nico es enviado para investigar una peculiar escuela en un castillo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los mestizos se vean envueltos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Estará todo en los planes de El Retorcido? ¿O se verán todos arrastrados por la montaña rusa emocional de la vida escolar?

**TEMPO DE RAPSODIA**:

Percy Jacksom, Riordan Universe

Universo Alterno-Apolo dirige la que bien podría ser la más importante escuela de música del país. Con varios de los músicos más reconocidos como profesores: Percy y sus compañeros se verán envueltos en una competencia, que bien podría pasar como solo un año más en el conservatorio Olympus. Pero la llegada de un nuevo y misterioso estudiante italiano pondrá las emociones de todos al filo de la navaja. Revolviendo recuerdos del pasado, sacando nuevas emociones a la luz y sin duda detonando una serie de eventos que nunca habrían podido vaticinar.

**OF THE EVILS, THE BEST**:

Boku No Hero Academy / My Hero Academy

Universo Alterno-Midoriya Izuku, perdió a su madre nada más nacer y su padre no es más que un espacio en blanco en su registro. Es por ello que creció rebotando entre albergues, las calles y casas de acogida. Endurecido por un mundo caprichoso y egoísta, a sus doce años y con un expediente criminal tan largo como su brazo, es enviado ante la última persona que nunca habría esperado: Enji Todoroki, Endeavor. Ahora deberá aprender a convivir, no solo con él, sino también con sus otros dos delincuentes juveniles bajo su tutela. ¿Que ocurrió con la familia de Endeavor? ¿Qué historias llevan a cuestas los demás miembros de esta disfuncional familia armada a la fuerza por la burocracia del gobierno?


	8. Chapter 8

**¡ES PRIMERO DEL MES!**

**¡Y A TODOS MIS AMADOS ACOLITOS DEL MAL Y EL YAOI LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Dioses, sé que toda la fanfarria puede ser algo ominosa pero no tienen idea de las ganas que tenía por actualizar. En serio, estoy pasando por un peculiar trecho de inspiración asi que tal vez por eso los capítulos me salieron más rápido que lo usual. Fue una tortura tener que esperar hasta ahora para poder subirlos T_T**

**Bueno, antes de pasar al capi (sé que todos se mueren por leer y dejar sus reviews) en caso de que se perdieran mi aviso en el DOC anterior, a partir de este momento decidí mover las fechas de actualización al 1 de cada mes (mas dos o tres días en caso de que caiga fin de semana ;) Siendo claros en eso nos les quitare más tiempo, espero que disfruten el capítulo nuevo y no olviden dejar su review al final.**

**Los Reviews son parte esencial de la dieta de un buen escritor. Si no tengo comida no como, si no como me muerto, y si me muero el fic queda inconcluso XD (y no, esto no cuenta como chantaje)**

_Capitulo 6:_

"_El Tiempo Vuela-¿A dónde vamos?"_

Ciertamente, aun con los progresos el pequeño inglés, Brain no cambio su decisión en continuar manteniéndolo al margen del entrenamiento mágico del resto del gremio. Sin embargo, y aunado a los ánimos de los demás, Harry se mantuvo firme en continuar con su entrenamiento físico. Después del incidente del foso y que Cobra le explicara con calma que el uso de la magia conllevaba un esfuerzo somático intenso, podía vérsele comportarse de una forma más confiada y además, para sorpresa y disfrute de los demás, se había vuelto sorpresivamente mas quisquilloso con la comida.

Aunque la carne de oso estaba oficialmente fuera del menú. Era sabrosa pero algo dura y fibrosa para el gusto general:

-Dios, que dulce esta esto-Aquella tarde por ejemplo, al regresar todos encontraron una pila de fruta y una olla con agua hirviendo. Así que mientras Hoteye y Harry picaban los vegetales Cobra se dedicaba a devorar la piña que Angel ya había arreglado:

-Aja...-Respondió Harry mientras echaba los rábanos al estofado-El olor es lo que realmente dice si está madura. Tranquilo Cubelios no me olvide de ti-Comento al ver como la gran serpiente purpura le miraba con reproche, entonces se agacho y arrojo una rata muerta la cual fue engullida en el aire-Encontré muchas ratas de campo para ti.

Por otro lado, gracias a los avances de Harry y a que ya tenía un peso y un color sanos en su piel Brain decidió subir el nivel en su entrenamiento. Es decir debía aprender a luchar:

-¡Otra vez!-Brain supervisaba todo sentado desde lo alto de una roca. Harry se encontraba tirado en el suelo luego de recibir un golpe en el estómago; apenas si podía ponerse en pie mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Estaba exhausto, adolorido y ya no quedaba rastro de su entusiasmo al saber que aprendería a pelear. Aunque para ser justos estos se habían esfumado cuando vio que en lugar de entrenar con Cobra o Racer, tendría que hacerlo contra un muñeco de roca y barro que Brain había creado con su magia. Impresionante. Pero muy doloroso.

-S-si, maestro...-Al menos había recuperado el aire.

-Aun eres muy débil, debes aprender a adelantarte a tu contrincante o resistir sus golpes-Explico el peliblanco-Vamos, fíjate en los hombros y muévete al mismo tiempo.

Con cada día que transcurría el pequeño inglés debía enfrentarse al golem de tierra. Y aunque las primeras semanas fueron las más duras, ya que debía entrenar con las heridas y los moretones de días anteriores luego de cuatro meses entrenando tanto el alumno como el maestro se llevaron una gran sorpresa:

-¡...!-En un intento por detener un golpe con ambas manos, Harry sintió un extraño jalón en su estomago y cuando el golem golpeo sus palmas todo el brazo de roca y lodo termino siendo rechazado y solo quedo un muñón de tierra.

Harry estaba muy emocionado e intento asestar un golpe, pero termino recibiendo un golpe en las costillas que lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia.

-Hmm-Por su parte el mago Brain se dedicaba a intentar comprender que había sido aquel extraño evento. Según su _Archive _aquello no había sido ninguna clase de magia defensiva ni nada. Simplemente había sido un reflejo en el que había expulsado parte de su magia por las manos lo cual causo una irregularidad en el flujo del Golem y por ende lo había deshecho-¡Mocoso!

-¿S-si maestro?-Harry se puso de pie sosteniéndose las costillas.

-Intenta volver a hacer eso-Mando Brain-Pero esta vez más grande.

-Si señor-

Después de eso el entrenamiento se volvió peor. Ya no era solo uno, ahora Harry debía enfrentar a cuatro golems al tiempo y de paso más grandes. Al parecer la perspectiva de progresos era muy diferente tanto en alumno como en maestro. Harry aun estaba aprendiendo a caminar y Brain ya lo estaba instando a correr.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí. A la mitad del océano en una isla no muy grande podía apreciarse la construcción de una torre bastante alta. En su interior podía escucharse el ajetreo común de una obra, las carretillas transportando los escombros, las herramientas trabajar y alguno que otro trabajador quejándose a causa del calor tropical. En lo alto de la torre Jellal se encargaba de supervisar la construcción del _R-System_. Habían transcurrido tres años desde que él había tomado el control del lugar y sin ninguna duda su administración superaba por mucho a la anterior. Los avances en la construcción iban al día y sus lacayos lograban grandes avances en el uso de la magia:

-Jmm-Aunque la magia de cartas y de gatos no era exactamente algo de lo que él presumiría-Espero que Harry consiga una magia mejor-Se dijo mientras se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a su hermanito entrenando con Brain.

Tenía cerca de un mes de haber regresado a la Torre del Paraíso y una parte de él se sentía un poco culpable; dejar a Harry con Brain y los fenómenos de su gremio no era una idea que le emocionara. Pero era mejor que llevarlo consigo a esa torre maldita. Aun cuando los trabajos forzados y las torturas ya hubieran acabado, no quería que Harry se viera envuelto por la presencia de Zeref. Después de todo él tenía su propia maldición con la que lidiar.

-O-

-Jmp-Brain sonrió satisfecho mientras veía como el último golem era derribado-Muy bien mocoso, ya eres capaz de lidiar con cualquier elemento y de expulsar la magia a voluntad. Todo en tiempo record, debería felicitarte.

-Gracias, ¿cuándo tendré mi propio nombre clave?-Había transcurrido ya un año de entrenamiento y Harry finalmente era el contenedor apropiado para el uso de la magia real. Había crecido varios centímetros y su complexión dejaba en duda al pequeño escuálido y débil que había llegado al gremio. Ese tono amarillo insalubre en su piel había desaparecido para dejar una tez blanca ligeramente corchada por el sol. Además llevaba su cabello negro rebelde bastante largo.

-Cuando aprendas magia de verdad-Rebatió el líder poniéndose de pie.

-Afff...-Al menos no había un día en que no lo intentara.

De regreso en la ciudad de Baste, Brain lo envió de inmediato con el resto del gremio mientras él iba en otra dirección. Aun después de un año bajo su tutela el líder del gremio continuaba tratándolo de la misma forma distante, aunque Angel le dijo que no se preocupara puesto que era así con todos ellos. Y hablando de la peliblanca:

-Claro...-Harry se detuvo frente a la vitrina de una tienda de ropa desde donde podía ver al interior una pila de ropa crecer mientras alguien arrojaba prendas desde el interior de un probador. Cada vez que visitaban alguna ciudad la chica del grupo iba directo a las tiendas por ropa nueva, Hoteye buscaba los bares de apuestas junto con Racer y Cobra, gran tramposo vale agregar. Adoraba a su hermana, pero cuando iba de compras era bastante aburrido así que prefirió seguir caminando un rato.

-¡Ey, mocoso!-Y lo hizo por los siguientes diez pasos.

-Cobra-nii deja de llamarme así por favor-Insto mientras el mayor lo despeinaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-Inquirió el pelirrojo, de paso sea dicho ignorándolo.

-Esperaba explorar un poco más la ciudad-Respondió Harry con las manos en sus bolsillos-Tal vez, ¿visitar la tienda de magia?

-¿Que no te quedo claro la última vez que no debes intentar comprar magia?

-Solo para ver-Por supuesto que le había quedado muy claro. Cuando Brian lo descubrió por casualidad intentando gastar el dinero en una lacrima de fuego Harry se llevo un muy feo castigo con _Dark Capriccio_.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a que te arreglen esto?-Sugirió Cobra pasando su mano por el cabello de Harry. La verdad era que ya lo tenía bastante largo y Harry constantemente tenía que apartarse los mechones de la cara.

-Si no dejo que Nee-chan lo haga, ¿por qué te dejaría a ti?

Pero en lugar de una respuesta directa todo lo que Cobra hizo fue sujetar a Harry del cuello y echárselo al hombro cual vil costal de papas. Por mucho que Harry pataleara o protestara sencillamente era ignorado, así que solo pudo dejarse llevar hasta que finalmente escucho el sonido de una campanilla cuando entraron en un local y lo siguiente que vio fue a sí mismo al espejo en una silla alta donde Cobra el dejo caer con brusquedad.

-Auh-Espeto ante el golpe mirando con reproche al mayor quien solo le devolvía una risa altanera.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí?-Al menos hasta que una chica alta, con una enorme nariz y demasiado maquillaje se poso detrás de él y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello negro de Harry-Mmm, rebelde y sucio, ¿niño donde te has metido?

-Solo hágalo ver decente-Dijo Cobra antes de salir del local con un gesto de despedida hacia Harry-Regreso en media hora.

-O-

Al mismo tiempo, mientras los miembros de su gremio continuaban disfrutando de su día libre, muy lejos de allí el maestro Brain se encontraba reunido en una importante audiencia junto con dos figuras altas y oscuras. Aunque ninguno se encontraba allí realmente, no eran más que meras proyecciones mágicas de sí mismos. Una medida de seguridad para no elevar sospechas en los sensores del consejo mágico:

-¿Está usted de acuerdo, Rey del Infierno?-Inquirió el más alto de los tres presentes.

-Mard Geer lo encuentra justo-Accedió la proyección a su izquierda-La diferencia de dos o tres gremios subordinados no harán mella en el balanza de la Alianza Baram-Pero entonces los ojos rasgados de Mard Geer, el único detalle visible en su proyección se posaron en el maestro Brain-Dejando los negocios de lado, ¿cómo van los pilares?-Inquirió con cierta saña en su mirada y su voz.

-Fortaleciéndose más cada día-Respondió Brain con aquel todo estoico que le caracterizaba siempre pero además con una sonrisa de suficiencia asomando en su expresión-Sin embargo, hay pequeño estorbo que no me permite ir a la velocidad que tenía planeada.

-¿Por que no solo lo elimina?-Sugirió el rey del infierno.

-Seria un desperdicio-Respondió el peliblanco-De hecho esperaba solicitar su ayuda con respecto a ello, como un favor a mi discípulo: Jellal-Explico Brain, de paso cumpliendo su cometido de capturar la atención de sus interlocutores.

-Si ese es el caso, Mard Geer rechaza la solicitud-Afirmo de inmediato la sombra de la izquierda-Tártaros no es lugar para pequeños humanos-Dicha afirmación provoco que tanto Brain como Hades fruncieran sus ceños, al tener confirmado que ambos eran espiados. Aunque no era como si ellos no hicieran lo mismo, no tenían la arrogancia para insinuarlo de forma tan descarada-Hasta la próxima reunión, caballeros.

-Maldito Rey del Infierno-Espeto Brain apretando el garre de su bastón.

-Así que es cierto que adoptaste a un séptimo discípulo-Inquirió Hades de brazos cruzados.

-No exactamente, el sello solo necesita de seis pilares-Explico el peliblanco-Ya lo habría desechado, pero la verdad es que se trata de un sujeto de pruebas muy interesante. Sin embargo...-Agrego fijándose en el temblor de sus manos-Mi prioridad ahora es apresurarme en crear las llaves que mantengan sellado a Cero.

-¿Y esperas que yo me haga cargo del niño?-Sugirió con cierta saña en su vos.

-Considero que ambos podremos vernos muy bien beneficiados, lord Hades.

-...-La sombra oscura del maestro de Grimoire se tomo unos momentos en responder-Te escucho.

-O-

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Brain finalmente regreso a la ciudad de Baste. Personalmente se encontraba exhausto, pero dentro de poco podría dejar el trabajo de niñera y concentrarse al cien por ciento en sellar a Cero. Aunque debía admitir que una parte de él se lamentaba por no poder seguir experimentando con el pequeño Harry. Siendo tan joven ya era capaz de emplear la magia, y esta misma parecía emitir una frecuencia diferente a las demás que conocía. Al expulsarla no se transformaba en agua o fuego, tampoco parecía alterar el ambiente. Simplemente era Ethernano puro.

-¿Jmm?-Pero algo más le hizo dejar de lado sus cavilaciones internas y eso fue un extraño cosquilleo en la mano con la cual sujetaba su bastón. El cual ahora era una simple escoba.

-¿Perdió algo maestro?-Detrás suyo estaba Harry, sujetando el bastón Klodoa con sus manos contra su espalda. Llevaba su cabello tan revuelto como de costumbre un una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Incluso Brain dejo salir una media sonrisa de asombro:

-¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?-Inquirió mientras extendía su mano.

-Hace unos días-Respondió Harry mientras el bastón era arrancado de sus manos y volaba de regreso a la mano de su dueño-Cobra quiso obligarme a cortarme el pelo y mientras intentaba escapar de la horrible peluquera termine cambiando sus tijeras por unos peines.

-¿Y los demás?-Inquirió Brain mientras caminaban.

-Estuvieron haciéndome pruebas todo el día-Respondió Harry-Al parecer puedo intercambiar cosas de lugar, pero tienen que ser más o menos del mismo tamaño. Pero solo cosas pequeñas. Y también comida, Cobra no ha comido tranquilo en días-Agrego con cierta malicia. Siempre que veía al de ojos rasgados comiendo cualquier cosa la reemplazaba por una piedra o un pedazo de papel.

-¿Puedes hacer algo más?-Inquirió el maestro interesado.

-Nnnop-Respondió Harry alargando el sonido de la ene-Racer lo llama _Joke_. Porque dice que siempre estoy fastidiando.

-Recuérdame patear a Racer cuando lo vea-Una segunda vos a sus espaldas hizo que Harry prácticamente brincara. Pero no por la sorpresa, sino porque conocía esa vos.

-¡Aniki!-Había transcurrido más o menos un año desde que le había visto en el pueblo de Taltar, y aun así Harry aun seguía llamándole de aquella forma. Tal vez fue esa misma sorpresa la que le hizo perder el equilibrio cuando Harry lo embistió y termino por caer de espaldas contra el piso.

-Wouh, supongo que si me extrañaste-La verdad era que Jellal se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. No recordaba la última vez que alguien no tuvo miedo de acercársele, y aun así a pesar del tiempo Harry aun se aferraba a él igual que cuando se despidieron.

-Dejen el feliz reencuentro para después-Espeto Brain golpeando el suelo con Klodoa. Entonces se llevo los dedos a su cien, Harry comprendió que estaba comunicándose con los demás vía telepática-Andando.

Al encontrarse una vez más sobre sus pies Harry se aferro a la mano de Jellal, el cual supuso que se debía a su usual timidez o miedo. Pero al fijarse mejor en el rostro de Harry y la enorme sonrisa que tenia pudo darse cuenta que en realidad aquello era más un capricho infantil. Por otro lado también pudo notar como su aspecto físico había mejorado mucho. Ya no parecía que fuera a caerse con el viento ni a punto de toser sangre de un momento al otro; además también parecía haber superado su timidez. Durante todo el camino estuvo parloteando sobre lo que había echo en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Aunque dudaba que la historia del oso fuera del todo cierta, pero a todo niño le gusta exagerar sus logros.

-¿Te quedaras?-Inquirió ansioso el ojiverde sentado desde una roca alta mientras esperaban a que llegaran los demás.

-Algo así-Respondió Jellal. Estaba de pie apoyado contra la misma roca con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el horizonte. Y Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando finalmente los otros cinco miembros llegaron.

-¿Que hace aquí el señorito?-Inquirió Racer con su típica actitud tsundere. Hacía tiempo que Angel le había contado a Harry que la razón de todo ello era solo porque Racer nunca había logrado vencer a Jellal en una carrera.

-Esta para llevarse al mocoso-Sentencio Brain sin rodeos. Aunque si le sorprendió bastante ver la sorpresa en la reacción de todos sus compañeros, aunque en diferentes grados. Sin duda el premio se lo llevaba Angel quien de inmediato comenzó a protestar en contra. Mientras tanto Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar; por un lado estaba feliz de poder quedarse con quien veía como un hermano mayor. Pero por el otro no quería separarse de quienes también consideraba sus hermanos-¡SILENCIO!-Pero Brain no tenía la paciencia para tratar con mas caprichos infantiles-Su entrenamiento se ha retrasado bastante cosa que no pienso tolerar más. Por eso arregle que el mocoso se valla con Lord Hades.

-¡...!-Sus palabras causaron un silencio repentino en los demás-¿Grimoire?-Musito Angel llevándose las manos a la boca. Pero en ese mismo momento una gran sombra los cubrió a todos:

-¿Aniki?-Inquirió un asustado Harry mientras observaba la imponente nave que pasaba sobre ellos para aterrizar mucho más allá de donde estaban. No tenía idea de quién era Hades o Grimoire, pero si Cobra y los otros reaccionaban de aquella forma era suficiente para preocuparlo.

-Está bien, te explicare todo más adelante-Le dijo Jellal pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor-Por el momento, mantén la cabeza abajo y habla solo cuando él te lo ordene ¿de acuerdo?

Continuara...

**Y aquí es cuando la historia comienza a girar. Ya establecimos unos pocos hermanos para Harry, pero ahora es turno de que conozco a quienes llegara a considerar su familia: Lord Hades y Los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio.**

**Espero que a ustedes les suene tan emocionante como a mí, porque en uno o dos capítulos más podremos ver a un Harry mucho más maduro y muy diferente al que conocemos en libros y/o películas. Tampoco faltara mucho para que aparezcan los magos de Fairy Tail. Imaginen los cambios que traerá el joven mago:**

**¿Jellal y Erza se reencontraran antes? ¿Makaron y Purehito? ¿Qué clase de magia aprenderá Harry?**

**Ultear y sus compañeros. Los villanos influirán en Harry, ¿pero que clase de influencia será Harry para ellos? ¿Qué tan patas arriba acabara la historia? ¿O acaso llegara a un desenlace en otro mundo?**

**Háganme saber todas sus dudas, teorías y comentarios en sus reviews. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición con gusto las tendre en cuenta. Recuerden que los reviews son importantes (nuevamente, esto no debe ser interpretado como un chantaje XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡RATATAN TAN TAN TANNNNNNNN!**

**¡ASI ES MIS PRICIPES Y MIS HERMOSAS PRINCESAS! ¡YA ES PRIMERO DE MES!**

**¡TENEMOS CAPITULO NUEVO!**

**Y ya saben que me emociono demasiado así que disculpen la fanfarria XD**

**Pero seamos honestos, si yo me emociono y ya sé cómo va a terminar todo (KU KU KU), ustedes que deben esperar treinta días por cada capi deben emocionarse mucho más HAHAHAHAHA**

**Bueno como ya habrán notado normalmente coloco un pequeño resumen para recordar los eventos más trascendentes del capítulo anterior, pero esta vez quiero tomarme un pequeño párrafo extra para agradecerle a todos ustedes, bellezas hermosas pechochas de papá, que se toman su tiempo para dejarme reviews hehehe**

**Y como algunos no tienen cuenta no puedo responderles directamente con un mensaje privado (PM) como suelo hacer. Pero eso no significa nada. ¡LOS AMO IGUAL A TODOS CHICOS! ¡Y CHICAS HEHEHE!**

**Es por eso que quiero dedicarle este capítulo a:**

**AnimengaFan**

**Hola7u7r**

**Ana Luisa**

**Guest**

**Mjjj**

**Cinerea.M**

**¡GRACIAS! AMO! Sus reviews me animaron a seguir cuando estaba a punto de dar este fic por perdido T_T**

**Bueno estando listas ya las dedicatorias pasemos directamente a lo interesante: CAPI NUEVO (Aumente el número de páginas así que será más largo de lo usual DE NADA n/n)**

_Capítulo 7:_

"_Grimoire Heart"_

Un año atrás Harry habría estado aterrado.

Un poco por la nave ylos soldados que le aguardaban en la entrada. Pero ahora solo se sentía triste. Brain ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de despedirse de los muchachos. Le habría gustado al menos poder abrazarlos antes de separarse, y no habría estado mal pintarle un bigote por última vez al dormido de Midnight. Apenas alcanzo a girar brevemente mientras subían las escaleras: allí estaban ellos. Apenas alcanzaba a distinguirlos en la cima de la colina pero todos se encontraban mirando en su dirección agitando sus manos en el aire, Angel agitaba sus dos manos con energía al igual que Midnight, aunque eran Cobra y Racer quienes se las movían ya que seguía profundamente dormido.

-Vamos, despídete de ellos Harry-Jellal seguía pensando que eran un montón de fenómenos irritantes. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que habían cuidado de Harry todo el tiempo que él estuvo fuera y que el ojiverde les habíatomado mucho cariño. Incluso él no pudo evitar agitar su mano en despedida.

Al final Brain debió haberles llamado y tuvieron que seguir su camino. Pero todos tenían la esperanza de que volverse a encontrar. Y Harry estaría listo para entrenar con ellos.

Ya en el interior ambos fueron escoltados por cuatro soldados, dos al frente y dos detrás todos a no más de tres pasos de distancia. Eran grandes, con mascaras que ocultaban sus caras con un extraño símbolo en ellas. Harry supuso que debía ser la insignia del gremio. Además iban armados con lanzas, y aunque no podía ver sus expresiones la rigidez en sus posturas y sus uniformes resultaban de lo más intimidantes. Aunque Harry ya no fuera el mismo niño temeroso que era antes no pudo evitar apretar un poco más la mano de Jellal y pegarse a él:

-Sabes, ha pasado casi un año desde que nos conocimos...-Le dijo Jellal mientras caminaban. Podía sentir el nerviosismo del pequeño y esperaba poder distraerlo un poco-Has crecido mucho-Y valla que su intento apestaba. Aunque en su defensa tenía muy poco contacto humano con los de la Torre del Paraíso. Pero intentaba algo más directo-Tranquilo, no va a pasarte nada.

-N-no tengo miedo...-Intento defenderse el ojiverde haciendo un moflete que le hizo lucir sumamente adorable-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-Quiso cambiar de tema, aunque no soltó la mano de Jellal.

-Para no hacerlo muy largo: Brain dijo que ya no quería hacerse cargo de ti e hizo un intercambio con Lord Hades. Por eso ahora estamos en su gremio...-Solo luego que las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta que tal vez había sido algo insensible a decirlas. Básicamente había dicho que Harry era un objeto que se estaban rotando los gremios oscuros-"_En serio necesito practicar mi tacto_"... Como sea, bienvenido a Grimoire Heart.

Justo a tiempo. Habían llegado a unas puertas especialmente grandes, tenían el mismo patrón de la insignia del gremio solo que más elaborado y con mas adornos. En cuanto estas se abrieron sus guardias les dejaron el paso libre. El interior era una enorme sala con domo de vidrio hacia el cielo, seguramente era el recinto superior de la nave. Una enorme espacio abierto muy similar a una sala del trono a juzgar por la gran silla que había al fondo tras varios escalones y con un mosaico a su espalda.

-Valla, se tomaron su tiempo para llegar-El trono estaba vacío, pero de pie junto a él había una joven que parecía estarles esperando. Era delgada y alta como Jellal, aunque su cabello era negro y estaba recogido en dos coletas a cada lado. Mantenía las manos en la espalda y sus ojos fijos en Harry.

-Es una nave bastante grande-Jellal ni siquiera fue consciente de como daba un paso adelante y se interponía entre Harry y la mirada de esa chica. Desde que cruzaron la entrada podía sentir una extraña magia colarse por cada rincón de la nave, y parte de esa magia parecía emanar de ella.

A los ojos de Harry estaba teniendo lugar un duelo de miradas, como los que él y Racer solían tener para ver quién iba a buscar más agua. Pero antes que se decidiera el ganador, un tercero se entrometió en la pelea. Jellal apenas tuvo tiempo para empujar a Harry a agacharse y él a esquivar aquel pie en llamas por solo un par de centímetros. Antes de tener que recibir un segundo golpe sujeto al menor y se alejo hasta el extremo opuesto de la sala:

-¡Jaaah! ¡Jajajajaja!-Su atacante era bastante ruidoso. También lucia un poco más joven que la chica junto al trono, pero ya tenía el cabello rubio bastante largo y no vestía nada más que unos pantalones estilo oriental bastante anchos. Pero más que su apariencia lo que le preocupaba a Jellal eran esas llamas negras-¡El donnadie tiene reflejos! ¡Pero es más idiota de lo que parece!

-¡Aniki!-

-Espera Harry voy a-Por un breve instante Jellal sintió como si algo estuviera sujetándole impidiendo que se moviera. Lo siguiente que paso fue que le arrojaron de nuevo al centro de la estancia-¡Harry!

-Yo lo cuidare por el momento-En cualquier otra situación Jellal habría mantenido la calma. Habría evaluado la situación mirando a su alrededor y discernido que la cabra bípeda que sostenía a Harry del cuello poseía algún tipo de magia que paralizaba al oponente.

-_¡Meteor!_-Pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era poner a salvo a su hermano pequeño. El mago se abalanzo sobre él con todo el impulso de su magia. Pero cada uno de sus golpes parecía fallar por apenas unos centímetros. No lograba comprender que ocurría cuando se vio obligado a retroceder por una llamarada de fuego negro. Apenas lo suficiente para volver a cargar contra la cabra pero el sujeto rubio se interpuso mientras reía como un maniaco. Justo lo que necesitaba Jellal, otro fenómeno con que lidiar.

-¡Aniki! ¡Aniki!-

-Deja de revolverte-Harry no paraba de patalear y sacudirse, aunque no era nada difícil de controlar Zoldio comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Pero justo cuando intento aplicar su magia sobre él, un extraño flujo proveniente del niño se sobre puso a la suya empujándolo con la fuerza suficiente para arrojar a ambos en direcciones opuestas-Aghh...

-_¡Tenku no Hari!_-Al mismo tiempo Jellal convoco un círculo mágico extendiendo sus manos. Varios proyectiles mágicos salieron disparados golpeando casi a discreción, pero cuidando de no dirigir ninguno hacia donde Harry había aterrizado. No estaba seguro de poder acabar con oponentes como esos, pero al menos había conseguido el tiempo suficiente para regresar con Harry. Parecíaestar bien a pesar de haber rodado varios metros.

-Aniki, ¿que esta-

-No te preocupes-Le interrumpió ayudándole a levantarse-Ya se acabo, ¿cierto?-Agrego mirando en dirección al trono. Harry no comprendía porque lo hacía, pero inconscientemente algo lo impulso a canalizar su magia en esa dirección de la misma forma en que lo hacía contra los golems de Brain. Poco a poco la figura de un hombre apareció sentada sobre el trono.

-Jmm-Hades miro a sus propias manos observando como poco a poco la magia de camuflaje se iba disipando-Es más de lo que esperaba de esta prueba-Dictamino dirigiendo su vista hacia sus invitados.

-¡Es en-

-Shh-Jellal tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Harry antes de que dijera algo inapropiado. No quería tentar demasiado a la suerte con el maestro del gremio jefe de la Alianza Baram-Lord Hades, ¿no cree que dos contra uno fue demasiado para una prueba?

-Como yo lo vi, era un dos contra dos-Rebatió el maestro con un gesto de la mano que abarcaba toda la sala-Aunque ese último ataque fue bastante decente. Ultear, ¿serias tan amable...?

-Enseguida maestro-La chica a su lado extendió la mano haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera de cristal-_Doki no Ark: Restoare-_Harry observo fascinado como todo el lugar comenzaba a agitarse: el humo comenzaba a retroceder, los pedazos de escombros y astillas parecían regresar a sus lugares, las grietas se cerraban, la alfombra volvía a hilarse por si sola e incluso esa quemadura en la camisa de Jellal parecía desaparecer. En unos pocos segundos no quedaba señal de la pelea que tuvo lugar antes.

-¿Magia de tiempo?-Inquirió Jellal con retorica-Entonces los rumores son ciertos...

-Veo que Brain no puede mantener la boca cerrada-Expresó el maestro de Grimoire con una risa burlona-No es como si esperara otra cosa. Por el momento quiero conversar con ese pequeño...-La autoridad que ese hombre irradiaba era casi palpable. Harry pudo notarlo al ver como sus anteriores atacantes y la chica de coletas abandonaban la estancia, aunque no pudo dejar de ignorar como el rubio de cabello largo les sacaba la lengua antes de irse-A solas-Espeto Hades mirando con dureza como Jellal no se había movido de su sitio.

-No quiero ser grosero, Lord Hades: pero yo me quedo con él-De igual manera respondió el peliazul pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del menor.

-Brain menciono que eras temperamental, pero disciplinado-Agrego el maestro de Grimoire alternando su ojo desde un chico al otro. El apego entre esos dos era bastante evidente, lo cual no coincidía con la reputación fría y despiadada del actual director de la Torre del Paraíso. Tenía entendido que solo habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, antes de dejar al mocoso con Oración Seis, y solo se habían reencontrado hasta hacia poco más de una hora.

-Entiendo que mi maestro y usted llegaron a un acuerdo para cuidar de Harry-

-No es "cuidar"...-Intervino el maestro con dureza-Es "usar".

-Más razón para quedarme-Espeto con dureza el peliazul-Entiendo la situación, pero no dejare que lo lastime. Es todo.

-"_Valla..._-Pensó Hades mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el puño-_Esto va a ser interesante... O un fastidio"_

Ciertamente Brain había acertado. La capacidad del mocoso para expulsar Ethernano puro era especialmente peculiar, y la forma en que la empleaba era bastante inteligente; era un efecto similar a la magia disruptiva, pero sin serlo realmente. Lo que hacía era introducir un flujo de magia pura en un flujo de compuesto rompiendo así el balance, y al hacerlo la magia solo se disipaba. Aunque ese no era el único resultado posible, por el momento estaba bien para un mocoso de su edad. En cuanto al discípulo de Brain, bueno realmente la única que le conocía desde un principio era Ultear, pero era consciente de su alta capacidad para la magia oscura y su habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos podrían ser candidatos potenciales para los Parientes del Purgatorio.

O eso quería pensar, pero Jellal aun tenía un rol que cumplir con el R-System.

-Niño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Hades era intimidante, de eso no había duda. Su caso, su ropa, su expresión, su sola presencia hacia entender a todos que él estaba a cargo. Y quien osara intentar rebatir aquello terminaría aplastado bajo su puño. Pero Harry no quería parecer un cobarde frente a su hermano. Así que dio un paso al frente: cerrando los puños y sacando el pecho tal como Cobra le había enseñado. "_Cuando más miedo tienes es cuando más valiente debes parecer_".

-Harry, señor-Su voz no había temblado y eso lo sorprendía incluso a él.

-¿Solo "Harry"?-El nombre le quedaba, de eso no había duda-Así que...-Hades se inclino hacia adelante entrelazando las manos frente a su rostro en una postura analítica-Puedes emplear la energía mágica pero no conoces ninguna magia en general.

-Puedo usar _Joke-_Intervino Harry. De paso sorprendiendo a Jellal y al maestro. Este último pregunto silenciosamente de que estaba hablando solo con un gesto de sus cejas-F-fue Cobra-nii quien lo nombre. Hace poco que se usarla.

-Muéstrame-La orden sonaba casi a una sentencia. Y por alguna razón Harry quería impresionar a ese hombre, sentía que si lo lograba podría sobreponerse a todo ese miedo que inspiraba. Pero al no ver nada que pudiera usar a su alrededor comenzó a asustarse, podía sentir como le presionaban con la mirada de un único ojo café. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jellal.

-...-Fue apenas un guiño. Pero para Harry fue como si dijera _"Puedes hacerlo, yo creo en ti_". Y ciertamente le ayudo, aunque tal vez no con el resultado que Jellal esperaba. Después de todo un momento después ya no llevaba su camisa, sino más bien una que le quedaba horriblemente apretada. Al mismo tiempo Harry llevaba ahora una que le quedaba más grande por varias tallas-¿Que...-Su reclamo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algo rasgándose-Oh.

-¡Aniki! ¡Esa me la regalo Nee-chan!-Reclamo el menor indignado.

-¡Silencio!-Ciertamente no quería una pelea infantil en su salón del trono-Eso es _Reequipar_.

-No exactamente-Explico Harry mientras ignoraba como Jellal volvía a rasgar su camisa al levantar un brazo. Hablo acerca de cómo era capaz de hacer que objetos del mismo tamaño cambiaran de lugar siempre y cuando no estuvieran a más de cinco o seis metros. Aunque no serbia con seres vivos ni con cosas demasiado grandes.

-Jmm, "_Tiene aptitud para la magia espacial_"-El _Joke_ parecía ser un derivado de ese tipo, como el _Teritori_ y el _Reequipar_. Aunque no parecía ser del tipo combatiente, era más como una magia para divertir o jugar. Brain había dicho que había evitado instruir al pequeño en magia porque, poniéndolo en términos simples, su magia parecía poseer alguna especie de carga neutral. Lo que virtualmente le permitía tener compatibilidad con casi cualquier otro tipo de magia-"_Correctamente instruido podría convertirse en un mago muy prometedor_" Mocoso ¿qué edad tienes?

-¡El tiene-

-¡Tengo ocho señor!-Atajo el ojiverde dándole un pisotón a Jellal. Era lindo que quisiera defenderlo pero seguía enojado por romperle la camisa.

-Muy bien-Sentencio el maestro de Grimoire Heart apoyando ambas manos en su trono y poniéndose de pie-Comencemos tu instrucción mágica ahora mismo. Sígueme, iremos a la biblioteca-Agrego poniendo marcha hacia una de las puertas que había al fondo de la estancia. Conforme caminaba, seguido de cerca por sus dos nuevos visitantes iba explicando lo que bien podrían ser las reglas bajo las cuales Harry se guiaría a partir de ese momento-A partir de ahora te dirigirás a mí como Lord o Señor, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor...-El maestro del gremio era demasiado alto, Harry casi tenía que trotar para seguirle el paso.

-Por ahora solo deberás encargarte de estudiar, además de mi las únicas personas con autoridad sobre ti serán Ultear, Zoldio y Azuma. Lo mismo para ti, Fernández-Agrego en dirección al peliazul.

-La chica de las coletas y la cabra-Le susurro Jellal a Harry, al ver que él no tenía idea de quienes eran las personas que Hades acababa de mencionar-No sé quien sea el otro.

-Los soldados te obedecerán hasta cierto punto, si intentas sobreponer mis órdenes están autorizados para atacar-Agrego a modo de advertencia-La servidumbre se encarga de la lavandería y las comidas, pero solo limpian las aéreas comunes. Eres responsable de tu propio espacio.

-¿Espacio?-Dijo Harry dando un par de zancadas para caminar a la par del adulto, aunque tenía que mirar muy hacia arriba-¿Tendré una habitación?-Sus pequeños ojos verdes parecían brillar de emoción. Y la enorme sonrisa en su cara no pudo provocar menos que satisfacción en el maestro:

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir a la intemperie-Agrego con suficiencia.

-No-Repuso Harry con cierto pesar agachando su mirada-Antes vivía con mis tíos y ellos me obligaban a dormir en una alacena debajo de unas escaleras. Gracias por dejarme dormir en una habitación-Agrego con una gran y sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

También era la primera vez que Jellal escuchaba a Harry hablar acerca de su vida antes de conocerle. Y escuchar ese pequeño dato hizo que quisiera ir a buscar a esos supuestos tíos y encadenarlos a los cimientos de la Torre del Paraíso. Antes, ese solo sentimiento habría provocado que el espíritu de Zeref que habitaba en él emergiera o siquiera habría manifestado la magia oscura, pero solo ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Harry al saber que tendría todo un cuarto para él solo era suficiente para sosegar a las sombras. Y para su sorpresa, también parecía perturbar el duro semblante del maestro Hades. Por un instante, podría jurar, había visto el pequeño atisbo de un brillo en el ojo café del adulto.

-No es nada-Respondió el maestro fijando su mirada al frente-Después de estudiar te mostrare tu habitación-Resultaba difícil pensar que el maestro del gremio quisiera hacer el papel de guía para con un simple recién llegado, especialmente si se trataba de un simple mocoso virtualmente huérfano. Jellal sonrió con suficiencia.

Tal vez Harry no conocía magia real, pero poseía más poder del que podría llegar a pensar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La vida en la nave de Grimoire Heart se caracterizaba por una cosa: el orden. Todos allí tenían una rutina bien establecida. Cosa que ayudo a Harry a conocer a la mayoría de los miembros del gremio, especialmente durante las horas de las comidas lo cual también le ayudo a establecer la jerarquía que se manejaba allí adentro. El señor Hades, como solía referirse hacia él, como Maestro del gremio estaba en la cima manejando todo a su voluntad. Los siguientes en la cadena de mando eran sus aprendices directos: los Parientes del Purgatorio. La mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes más o menos de la misma edad que Jellal; Ultear, de catorce años, era la líder del grupo y solía sentarse a la derecha del maestro del gremio durante las comidas. Aparentemente le seguían Asuma en autoridad, aunque tenía dieciocho años, y Zoldio, la cabra que era evidentemente mucho mayor. Los últimos miembros eran los más jóvenes con doce y trece años: Zancrow, Rustyrose y Kain.

Los Parientes del Purgatorio eran un grupo muy surtido, incluso más que los de Oración Seis. Asuma era muy serio, Harry casi nunca lo escuchaba hablar, y Zoldio era muy educado y formal en su trato, pero siempre parecía estar juzgando a todos a su alrededor a través de sus lentes oscuros. Zancrow era el más ruidoso de todos, y siempre estaba buscándole pelea a los otros pero especialmente a Jellal, él único que podía controlarlo era Hades. Rustyrose y Kain tenían, cada uno, un serio problema de comunicación: Kain parecía hablar en susurros y era casi incapaz de hacer contacto visual con los demás, mientras que Rustyrose tendía a hablar demasiado con una jerga que solo él entendía, aunque lo encontraba gracioso de vez en cuando.

-Mira, puedes tomar mi postre-Ultear parecía ser la más normal de todos. También era con la que Harry tenía el mayor trato, esto porque ambos solían coincidir en la biblioteca. Durante las mañanas estudiaba teoría mágica con el señor Hades, las lecciones eran muy complicadas y siempre le dejaba mucha tarea. Por lo que pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde después del almuerzo repasando en la biblioteca.

La primera vez que hablaron fue cuando Harry estaba atorado con la teoría del círculo mágico básico del Take Over. Normalmente Jellal le ayudaba, pero Hades le había llamado para algún entrenamiento especial así que eso dejaba a Harry a su suerte buscando la respuesta entre un montón de libros que no hacían otra cosa que confundirlo aun má tan desesperado que comenzaba a considerar la idea de ir a buscar al señor Hades para preguntarle, aunque ello conllevaría a un severo castigo y más tarea. Pero justo en ese momento vio como la chica pasaba frente a la mesa donde estaba sentado cargando varios libros:

-¡Eh, disculpa!-Le llamo casi desesperado-¿Podrías, ayudarme?

-Estoy ocupada...-Fue la respuesta inmediata la chica.

-Es solo que no entiendo esta parte-Dijo mostrándole la hoja con el círculo mágico que, se suponía, debía completar-Por favor...-Suplico, usando el mismo tono que siempre usaba para que Jellal le diera su parte del postre durante la cena.

-Hmp, ¡está bien!-Espeto con brusquedad la maga del tiempo, molesta consigo misma. No podía creer que había cedido ante unos viles ojos de cachorrito-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

-Se supone que la base de transmutación inicia aquí...-Dijo señalando un punto del circulo, luego señalo al libro que estaba usando de guía-Pero aquí dice que debe tener un no-se-que del principio de un tal... ¿_Lothor?_

-No no, todo eso está mal-Espeto la de cabello negro dejando sus libros sobre la mesa y rodeándola para pararse junto a Harry. Entonces tomo y examino el libro que él estaba usando para guiarse-Este tomo es demasiado avanzado para ti...-Entonces se giro y comenzó a rebuscar entre los tomos del estante a un lado-Los Grimorios se clasifican del trece al uno en base a su nivel. Para comprender las bases del Take Over debes estudiar los del Once y Diez. ¿Por qué tomaste uno del Cuatro?-¿Por qué estaba ella explicándole todo eso? Tenía sus propios estudios en los que avanzar.

-Eh, yo, tome varios que decían "Take Over"-Respondió Harry con una graciosa mueca de culpa. Ultear, de regreso con los libros correctos, no pudo evitar pensar que era una expresión de lo más tierna. Pero de todas formas lo golpeo con el lomo de uno de los tomos en la cabeza-Auh...

-Para avanzar debes empezar por el principio, no te saltes las cosas-Le dijo con severidad. Entonces abrió el libro justo en la página que tenia la respuesta que Harry tanto necesitaba-Vez.

-Ahh, es aquí...-Ahora la respuesta parecía bastante obvia.

-Cielos, no fastidies mis estudios con dudas tan vánales-Espeto regresando a tomar sus propios libros y comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Gracias, Nee-sama!-Escuchar aquello, fue suficiente para que algo en el pecho de la hija de Ul se agitara. Dio gracias por estar dándole la espalda al niño o si no le habría visto poner una expresión muy vergonzosa.

-¡N-no vuelvas a interrumpir mis estudios!-Espeto con firmeza. No obstante, giro brevemente el rostro para ver a Harry-Pero...-Se odio a si misma por hacerlo ya que estaba segura de tener las mejillas tenuemente carmesíes-Si necesitas ayuda con algo muy difícil, puedes decirme.

A partir de ese momento Ultear se convirtió en su segunda tutora mágica. Harry una vez le pregunto porque siempre lo ayudaba a repasar sus lecciones, pero ella solo respondió que no era por nada especial. Que en realidad solo era una coincidencia que sus descansos siempre coincidieran con las horas en las que Harry estudiaba. Luego había dicho apresuradamente que prestara atención o no lo ayudaría más. Lo cual sería terrible, Harry había mejorado mucho gracias a su ayuda. Que incluso el señor Hades lo había elogiado una vez.

Por otro lado, a la par que iniciaba sus estudios teóricos también había comenzado un nuevo entrenamiento. A diferencia de su anterior instrucción esta vez no se enfrentaba a manifestaciones mágicas donde la premisa era solo sobrevivir. Esta vez se enfrentaba a los soldados, ahora debía aprender a discernir que movimientos haría su oponente y contraatacar. Por suerte tenía mucha experiencia esquivando.

-¡Auh! ¡Auh!-Sin embargo teníaque aprender que los seres vivos tenían tiempos de reacción muy diferentes a los de las rocas.

-Lo hiciste bien hoy-Como de costumbre Jellal le brindaba elogios al tiempo que le ayudaba a untarse ungüento en los golpes-Tienes que aprender a mantener la guardia aun cuando atacas, y esa patada voladora que das siempre te deja muy expuesto, bajas mucho los brazos-También solía darle muchos consejos.

-Me recuerda a alguien...-Ultear estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta observando a ambos chicos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Inquirió el peliazul, sentado el borde de la cama junto a Harry. En los últimos días había bajado un poco sus defensas para con la líder de los generales de Hades, después de todo había demostrado no ser tan fría como aparentaba. Al menos no con Harry.

-Oh por favor, ¿de quién crees que aprendió esa preferencia por las técnicas de piernas?-Rebatió retorica la maga del tiempo al tiempo que se sentaba al otro lado de Harry-De ti, genio.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntaron los dos a la vez. Entonces se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a reír.

Ultear solo pudo suspirar con un dejo de exasperación. Era muy joven pero ya tenía una noción muy clara acerca de que tan tontos podían llegar a ser los hombres. Bueno al menos Harry era tierno y Jellal era lindo. Eso al menos los hacia un poco más tolerables. Como fuera, aprovecharía que estaba allí y ayudaría un poco al pequeño con su dolor. Elevo su mano izquierda sobre un feo morado que comenzaba a formarse en el costado del menor:

-¡Frio!-Harry casi brinca de su lugar cuando sintió como si un pedazo de él comenzara a congelarse.

-Relájate, esto te bajara la hinchazón-Jamás creyó que la razón para volver a usar la magia de hielo seria para ayudar a alguien más-En serio, si sigues así no volveré a ayudarte con tus tareas-Amenazo con suficiencia.

-Jm, no le hagas caso Harry-Rebatió Jellal mirando a la chica con petulancia-Yo te ayudare con la teoría.

-Pero me gusta cuando Nee-chan me explica-Acoto Harry, quien ni siquiera era consciente de tener a dos magos bastante poderosos atendiendo sus heridas-Es amable y sabe un montón de cosas, con ella casi no me confundo...

-Algunas personas no están hechas para enseñar-Se burlo la pelinegra alzando la barbilla.

-¡Puedo ayudar a Harry con todo lo que se refiere a la práctica!-Se defendió el peliazul.

-Yo puedo ayudarlo con la teoría y la práctica, deberías regresar a tu torre-

-Yo me quedo, reina de hielo-

-¡¿Como me llamaste?!-

-Ya ya, no peleen-Intervino Harry, quien estaba en mitad de la pelea. Literal y figurativamente.

Los dos mayoressostuvieron una silenciosa batalla de miradas por un minuto más, pero al final parecieron acordar que no convenía pelear con Harry allí. Ya podrían arreglar luego sus diferencias.

Jellal comenzaba a preguntarse si es que tendría que competir con cada persona que conociera por la atención de Harry. No era como si quisiera encerrarlo en una cajita de madera y alejarlo de todo contacto con las personas. Solo quería protegerlo. No quería que Harry volviera a sufrir. Quería que ese pequeño flacucho y temeroso que había conocido en mitad del bosque quedara para siempre en el pasado.

Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a la conclusión que la mejor manera de proteger a Harry era ayudándole a fortalecerse. Y nada podría fortalecer tanto a alguien como crecer dentro de unos de los gremios más poderosos del reino, bajo la tutela directa de un prodigio de las artes mágicas rodeado muchos magos talentosos. ¿Qué eran criminales? Si ¿Qué eran malvados? Seguro ¿Qué se regían bajo la ley del más fuerte? Por supuesto.

Pero, ¿qué no lo eraJellal también? ¿Un criminal, cruel y despiadado? Claro que sí. Y eso no iba a cambiar. Aun poseía la determinación de completar la Torre del Paraíso. Se vengaría de todos aquellos que habían hecho su vida miserable por tanto años y les haría pagar cien veces su dolor. Solo que ahora podía sumar una nueva determinación a su voluntad: la de crear un mundo donde su pequeño y nuevo hermano pudiera ser feliz. Tal vez fuera un criminal, pero ese nunca sería un impedimento para amar a ese pequeño de ojos verdes.

Y es que, de alguna manera, sacaba lo mejor de él. Ese pequeño podía flanquear las tinieblas que le rodeaban. Podía saltarse toda la ira, el odio y tocar directamente en las fibras más profundas de su alma quebrada. Aquellas que aún mantenían conectados los restos de su humanidad. A él, y a cualquiera el que le conociera. Después de todo, viviendo en el mismo cielo era solo cuestión de tiempo para los demás acercarse al pequeño Harry.

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Mis amados Acólitos y, por supuesto, mis sexis Súcubas yaoistas! Iniciamos un año nuevo con un pequeño retraso. **_**Mea culpa, **_**estaba de viaje y donde me encontraba no tenía acceso a una computadora.**

**Pero ya volvi y quiero decir: ¡FELIZ AÑO! (felicitaciones, cumplidos, buenos deseos, etcétera, etcétera...) y debo decir que ¡SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO!**

**...**

**Jmm, esperaba un par de golpes luego de eso. Tal vez exagere con los calmantes en el café de mis otras personalidades XD (¿Es normal que no sienta las cejas? ¿Ni la otra mitad de mi cuerpo?)**

**Pero ya en serio chicos. Incluso si omitimos ese pequeño año de hiatus en el cual ni siquiera me asome a los fics jejeje llevamos ya dos años con esta (y todos mis demás fics en proceso) linda historia. Y aunque realmente disfruto escribiéndolas llegue a un punto donde quiero crecer como escritor y concentrarme en mis historias originales. Créanme tengo los esquemas de un montón de OC´s y de muchas historias nuevas que les van a encantar, en caso de que quieran seguir leyéndome.**

**¡Ey tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos...! Retrocedan un poco, calmen su respiración y muy lentamente aléjense del A.C.B... ¿Ya? ¿Todos bien?**

**NO estoy dando los fics por "CANCELADOS" ni nada parecido. Lo que digo es que finalmente entramos en la carrera de ¡LOS! ¡ULTIMOS! ¡CAPITULOS!**

**Oh dioses eso se sintió muy bien jejejeje ahora entiendo a los narradores de televisión XD**

**Y solo para no dejarlos con la intriga les recuerdo que dije que sería el último año ¿no? Eso significa que literalmente ¡serán los últimos 12 capítulos! Oh a quien quiero engañar, llevar la cuenta regresiva solo aumenta aun más la intriga de la trama jojojojo**

**Que malote soy XD**

**Ahora sí, vallamos a la recapitulación antes de llegar al capítulo nuevo: la última vez nos quedamos con Harry, Jellal y su nueva vida a bordo de la nave de Grimoire Heart; Harry finalmente comenzó su aprendizaje mágico bajo la tutela de Hades y termino con Jellal meditando el potencial que tenía su nuevo hermanito menor. Bueno, ahora tendremos un pequeño salto hacia el futuro, para que no se confundan, y podremos saber en qué se convirtió nuestro querido mago turista XD**

_Capítulo 8:_

"_6 Años Después: Surge el Sabueso de Caza"_

Con el tiempo los miembros de Grimoire Heart habían aprendido a lidiar con cualquier posible ataque sorpresa por parte del consejo mágico. A veces algún escuadrón corría con la suerte de toparse con información lo bastante fiable como para lograr pisarle los talones al gremio líder de la alianza Baram. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez habían atinado a tener una misión exitosa. Como en ese momento, cuando se habían visto obligados a replegarse luego de que su plan de emboscada se hubiera visto truncado y los emboscados fueran ellos.

La idea había sido interceptar a un grupo de magos de Grimoire que transportaban un importante instrumento del maestro del gremio. Ya que la ruta cruzaba entre las montañas habían tenido espacio de sobra para ubicar puntos estratégicos y un lugar idóneo para la emboscada. Sin embargo el supuesto grupo de transporte nunca llego a aparecer, y cuando el capitán del escuadrón encargado intento comunicarse con los puntos de vigilancia descubrió que todos sus hombres habían desaparecido.

-¡Rápido!-Todo un batallón de cien hombres había sido reducido a apenas una decima parte de ellos. Todos los demás habían desaparecido entre los arboles uno tras otro. Era como si hubiera alguna clase de criatura cazándolos, y a juzgar por los gritos y los rugidos provenientes de la oscuridad dicha hipótesis no parecía estar del todo equivocada-¡Tenemos que cruzar el rio! Luego de eso podremos informar al consejo, el presidente debe saber del-

-_¡Wave Brake!_-Pero antes que el capitán del consejo terminara su frase el puente por el que debían cruzar fue derribado por un enorme muro surgido del rio mismo.

-¡Escuadrón de anulación! ¡Derriben esa barrera!-Un grupo de tres hombres se adelanto para apuntar al muro con sus bastones, sin embargo su magia no pareció surtir efecto alguno-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Despejen el camin-Antes que el capitán terminara su orden una sombra oscura surgió de entre los árboles y le jalo de regreso a la oscuridad. Luego de eso solo fue una cacofonía de gritos irrumpiendo en la quietud de la noche e irrumpiendo el sueño de las criaturas.

Un par de horas después, cruzando las puertas del salón del trono en la nave Grimoire un joven adolescente de casi quince años se presentaba ante su maestro:

-La escotilla de entrada se sigue atorando-Dijo al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia-En serio, uno de estos días me arrancara el ala derecha. Es la tercera vez que me-

-¿Y tu informe?-Interrumpió Hades:

-Ah eso: no quedo ni uno de los soldados del consejo-Respondió irguiéndose y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-En serio, padre. ¿Alguna vez podría hacer algo más interesante? Siempre ser el señuelo resulta aburrido.

-Es tu castigo por desordenar mi biblioteca-

-¡Fue solo un estornudo inofensivo! ¡Ya pedí disculpas!

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencito!

Después de todos esos años Hades aun no podía creer que un simple mocoso fuera capaz de sacarle de sus casillas con tanta facilidad. Aunque no temía en reconocer, para sí mismo, lo orgulloso que estaba de lo mucho que había crecido Harry en esos seis años. Puede que aun no superara el metro setenta de estatura, pero su musculatura se había desarrollado bastante bien; para sus quince años Harry poseía una figura bien trabajada, con hombros anchos y extremidades fornidas. Su cabello, que antes crecía sin control, ahora iba finamente recortado a los lados dejándolo solo largo en la parte superior y una delgada cola de caballo en su nuca que llegaba casi hasta su espalda baja, su tez seguía siendo clara como la leche y siempre con sus inseparables lentes circulares. Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa verde con tres franjas amarillas en los costados y las mangas, un pantalón de combate holgado color negro, en lugar de usar zapatos prefería sandalias del tipo que dejaban sus dedos y talones despejados. Y por encima de todo, un abrigo color negro regalo de Jellal. Era muy similar a su propia chaqueta, solo que este poseía un par de pliegos en la capucha producto del apodo que Harry se había forjado con los años.

El Sabueso Demonio. O el Sabueso de Caza. Fuera cual fuera ambos se referían al segundo miembro más joven y el mas esquivo de los Parientes del Purgatorio. Harry aun no estaba cerca de alcanzar un nivel de poder como los de su hermana Ultear o el de Asuma; pero sus habilidades y la naturaleza de su magia le hacían perfecto para misiones de cacería, recuperación o señuelos, mayormente. Como en esa ocasión, cuando filtraron una falsa ruta de transporte para que él se encargara de eliminar algunos agentes del consejo mientras alguno de sus superiores llevaba a cabo la verdadera misión de transporte.

-Vale vale "perdón_"_... ¿Y cómo le fue a Onee-Sama?-Inquirió Harry divertido, en el suelo sometido por las cadenas de Hades. Pero lo que más impresionaba a todos era el efecto que su presencia había provocado en el gremio desde su llegada. Principalmente lo mucho que había influenciado en las relaciones entre todos. Hades, que siempre se había mantenido en una actitud fría y severa para con sus subordinados ahora era ligeramente más cercano con ellos; aunque no lo demostraba se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos cada vez que les asignaba una misión y eran severamente regañados cuando volvían lastimados, aunque nunca les ponía una mano encima si era el caso, pero si les ordenaba limpiarse las heridas con mucho alcohol. Aunque no lo admitiera nunca, la verdad ahora consideraba Grimoire Heart de la misma forma que alguna vez considero el estar con Yuri, Warrot y Mavis en Fairy Tail: una familia.

La mayor prueba de ello era como dejaba que Harry se refiera a él con la distinción de "Padre". No estaba realmente seguro sobre en qué momento el ojiverde había comenzado a llamarle así; de hecho fue Ultear la que le hizo caer en cuenta de ese detalle durante la cena cuando Harry tenía un año de haber llegado. Cuando el pequeño pregunto si estaba mal Hades respondió un simple "_Haz lo que quieras_". Y la cosa no acababa allí. Aunque ninguno de los otros miembros de los Parientes tenía ese trato entre sí, todos le dejaban a Harry la libertad con respecto a su trato para con ellos. Obviamente Jellal era el único con el derecho a ser llamado _Aniki_, pero Ultear también se había ganado la distinción de _Onee-sama._ Asuma y Rusty Rose, que eran con quienes Harry entrenaba mayormente también eran llamados con el título de _nii-chan_. Aunque el usuario del Arca del Gran Árbol aun continuaba con su actitud seria y poco afectiva, después de todo él solo pensaba en combatir. Y aunque Zancrow era odioso con él cada que podía, la única razón por la que Harry le llamaba con el _Nii _era porque sabía lo mucho que desquiciaba al God Slayer.

-Ve a lavarte-Ordeno con severidad el maestro deshaciendo las ataduras-Los demás deben estar cenando ya.

-¡Si señor!-De un salto el joven mago estuvo sobre sus dos pies, hizo un gesto estilo militar de llevar su mano a la frente y dio media vuelta antes de salir corriendo directo a donde hubiera algo para comer.

Si su magia tenía una desventaja era lo mucho que estimulaba su apetito:

-¡Regrese!-Nada más poner un pie en el comedor y logro atajar con su boca un gran corte de carne. Cortesía de Zancrow, que solo chisto frustrado al no poder golpear al menor en la cara.

-Por favor, para eso están los platos y los cubiertos-Como era usual, Soldeo abogaba siempre por los buenos modales y el decoro. Después de todo él había sido responsable de ese ámbito en la educación de Harry:

-¡Sí! Soldeo-sensei...-Aunque a veces tenía pequeños altibajos de etiqueta, siempre intentaba ser lo más educado posible en presencia de sus mayores.

Y gracias a que Asuma y Soldeo se encontraban presentes Harry no tenia que preocuparse por que Zancrow le arrojara mas comida. En lugar de eso pudo divertirse al escuchar a Rustyrose parlotear acerca de su última misión encubierta, Asuma menciono la nueva técnica que había dominado y Meredy, que era la única más joven que Harry, le pregunto si podría ayudarla con sus tareas. Después de todo Ultear aun no regresaba de su misión y fuera de ella, Harry era el único con el que la pequeña se sentía cómoda.

-Deberías descansar de tu misión-Comento Asuma limpiando su boca mientras la servidumbre recogía los platos vacios-Es importante dejar que el cuerpo se recupere apropiadamente.

-Además, si continuas mimándola nunca aprenderá-Acoto Soldeo con una taza de té en sus manos. Junto a él Meredy agacho la mirada apenada:

-Vamos, Soldeo-sensei, cuando yo recién llegue todos ustedes me mimaron a mi... Muy a su manera-Agrego con una gota de sudor en la sien. Vale agregar que en su momento no era lo que parecía. Fue más un detalle en el que pudo reparar luego de pasar tiempo conviviendo y conociendo a todos. Sus hábitos así como a leer sus expresiones.

-¡De todas formas iras a dormir!-Solo que en ese mismo instante Ultear apareció detrás de su silla, acentuando su orden con un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza del azabache-Volaste desde la frontera con Bosco, tienes que descansar.

-¡Onee-sama!-Se quejo el menor sobándose el golpe. Incluso los golpes suaves de su familia dolían:

-Sin quejas-Espeto la líder de los Parientes con esa aura suya que dejaba un espacio nulo para protesta alguna.

-Y dicen que no me miman-Murmuro el ojiverde con un pequeño mohín.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

-¡Que me iré a la cama en este instante!-Respondió apresurado saltando de su silla, besando a la joven mujer en la mejilla y corriendo fuera del comedor:

-¡Y date un baño primero!-Espeto Ultear antes que el menor cruzara en un pasillo-Aff, sigue siendo un niño-Bufo frustrada llevándose las manos al ceño. Cada vez que Harry quería evitar un regaño tenía un gesto así de repentino con ella y salía huyendo mientras aun estaba azorada:

-Son tan patet-La burla de Zancrow murió en cuanto una esfera de cristal le dio de lleno en la cara.

Así era la vida en Grimoire Heart desde la llegada de Harry y posteriormente Meredy. Aquella atmosfera de tensión que solía llenar los pasillos se había sosegado lentamente hasta desaparecer. Si bien el gremio continuaba rigiéndose bajo un estricto orden jerárquico y se manejaban en una ética cuya brújula moral solo apuntaba en el rojo, ahora podía sentirse un trato mucho más natural entre sus miembros; nunca antes Soldeo habría ordenado a los encargados de la cocina que prepararan un pastel de cumpleaños, ni Asuma abría accedido a emplear parte de sus horas de entrenamiento para entrenar con alguien mucho más débil que él, y mucho menos Hades habría pasado noches en vela sentado junto a una cama vigilando a un enfermo.

Ahora incluso el maestro notaba cosas como cuando Ultear se recogía el cabello con un cintillo o un moño; Rustyrose lograba expresarse con mucha más claridad, aunque sus metáforas siguiendo muy extrañas; Kain tenía mucha más confianza y hasta se esforzaba mas en sus entrenamientos; Ultear mantenía una postura seria y estricta, pero aquella frialdad en su mirada había desaparecido por completo. Que incluso se cubrían las espaldas entre sí cuando tenían misiones en grupo o con los soldados:

-Me alegra que te divirtieras-Al mismo tiempo en su habitación, Harry se dedicaba a hablar con su hermano mayor a través de una lacrimal de comunicación mientras se secaba el cabello. Había tomado una ducha rápida para poder llamar a Jellal antes de dormir; después de todo su Aniki se encontraba en ese momento en la Torre del Paraíso.

-¡Sip! Deberías hacer que entrenaran mejor a esos soldados, son muy débiles-Agrego con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Jooh, ¿entonces que es ese moretón en su abdomen?-Inquirió el peliazul con ironía apuntando a un golpe que Harry tenia sobre su ombligo.

-¡Un golpe de suerte!-Espeto el joven mago. Apresurándose a ponerse la franela para dormir mientras la imagen de su hermano se reía-¡Ah, que mal gzzz la señal está fallando gzzzz!-Amenazo con las orejas coloradas:

-Está bien, está bien-Aunque le tomo un par de intentos dejar de reír-Te tengo buenas noticias, Harry.

-¿Ya terminaste la bendita torre?-No era ningún secreto lo mucho que Harry odiaba la Torre del Paraíso. Nunca había puesto un pie en el lugar por designio expreso de su hermano mayor y eso solo era una parte del motivo. Principalmente era porque Jellal pasaba mucho tiempo en "ese montón de piedras horrendas" como solía referirse.

-Ya falta poco-Respondió a modo de excusa Jellal, aunque no podía evitar pensar lo adorable que era el puchero de su hermanito. No importaba cuanto hubiera crecido ya-Pero podre ir a visitarlos en unas semanas.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Sí, pero ahora tengo que regresar a trabajar. Así que descansa, Harry. Te llamare mañana.

-¡Sí!-Con la perspectiva de una visita de Jellal el joven mago se lanzo sobre el colchón y se envolvió en su cobija. Adoraba cuando su hermano estaba en Grimoire: jugaban, entrenaban y a veces su padre les dejaba realizar alguna misión a ambos. Sin embargo su cuerpo realmente estaba agotado de su anterior trabajo, junto con su estomago lleno de deliciosa comida y fresco del baño que recién había tomado, no le tomo más que unos minutos conciliar el sueño con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Si, adoraba su vida. Tenía una cama cómoda y comida deliciosa, pero lo mejor de todo era su nueva familia. Una familia que le había otorgado, más que solo poder, un lugar al que pertenecer. Una familia por la que daría su vida para defender. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de ese mocoso débil y cobarde de Potter. Ahora era un orgulloso miembro de Grimoire Heart. De los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio. El Sabueso Cazador de Hades.

Él era: Harry Gaebolg.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Tres días después Harry fue asignado para otra misión. Solo que esta vez en lugar de hacer de señuelo se trataba de un trabajo en conjunto con Asuma y Kain para capturar a un cierto miembro del Consejo cuya dirección habían logrado filtrar de entre todo un mar de confidencialidad. Era un objetivo demasiado tentador, una mina de información demasiado valiosa como para dejarla pasar así como así. Fue por ese motivo por el que Hades envió a sus mejores cazadores para capturarle.

-La seguridad está bien organizada-En ese momento los tres Parientes del Purgatorio se encontraban ocultos entre el follaje que rodeaba una gran mansión. Harry recién había regresado de hacer el reconocimiento y daba su informe de las patrullas de vigilancia, así como de los guardias y las posibles rutas de entrada-Y hay al menos dos puertas traseras...

-Jmm-La expresión en el rostro del usuario del Arca del Gran Árbol anunciaba que ya tenía un plan.

Y Harry amaba los planes de Asuma. Siempre eran ruidosos, directos y eficaces. No que menospreciara las tácticas sigilosas pero igualmente efectivas de su Onee-sama. Era solo que con Asuma se divertía mucho mas.

El plan era simple: Asuma atacaría el frente de la mansión, atraería a todos los guardias y en medio de la confusión, siguiendo el protocolo del consejo, un grupo especial sacaría a su objetivo de la mansión por una ruta segura. Allí entraba Harry. Su trabajo era rastrear a dicho grupo y neutralizar a los guardias, conseguir un cabello del objetivo para Kain y de esa forma se podría declarar otra misión exitosa.

Si tan solo esta vez no hubieran sido ellos quienes cayeron con un falso señuelo. Resulto que todo el batallón de los Caballeros Runas habían preparado una emboscada especial solo para capturar al Sabueso de Hades, de no haber estado allí Asuma y Kain seguramente su tarea habría sido un éxito total y no solo parcial.

-¡¿Como que desapareció?!-Asuma había ordenado a Kain informar a la nave mientras él buscaba en el barranco por donde Harry había caído luego de ser alcanzado por una bala mágica justo en la cabeza. Si eso no lo había noqueado en definitiva ser arrastrado por los rápidos de un rio debió hacerlo.

El único rastro que Asuma pudo encontrar fue el abrigo del chico, atorado entre las ramas de un árbol caído a varios cientos de metros de donde había ocurrido todo. Y para colmo ese afluente tenia múltiples corrientes que se dividían en su curso.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿quien habría podido imaginar que la corriente terminaría arrastrándole tan cerca de la ciudad de Magnolia? ¿Justo hasta el arrollo donde un cierto mago de fuego y su compañero felino solían ir a pescar?

_Continuara..._

**¡CSM! Lo reconozco, quedo justo en la parte donde TODOS sabemos que esto se empieza a poner bueno. Pero quería dar a conocer un poco de la nueva vida y Harry, porque lo esencial de esta historia es demostrar que toda familia es buena sin importar como se forme o como llegues a ella. OH! Por cierto, en caso que estén preguntando de donde surgió el nuevo apellido que adopto Harry "Gaebolg", esté lo tomo de Hades. Recordemos que antes el era Precht (o Purehito) Gaebolg cuando aún estaba con Yuri, Mavis y Warrot. Lo pensé un tiempo y quería dejar claro los sentimientos de Harry para con él y todos los demás miembros de Grimoire.**

**Pero bueno, todos sabemos dónde va a ir a parar nuestro querido Harry; solo de pensar como ira todo a partir de aquí me emociona. Puedo sentir las ideas surgir ¡como un volcán en erupción! Digo, Jellal, Erza, Makarov, Natsu... ¡TENEMOS UN MONTON DE GENTE INVOLUCRADA! Por cierto en el próximo capítulo les aclarare exactamente en qué etapa de la serie vendrían teniendo lugar estos eventos.**

**¡Me muero por leer sus reviews mis amores!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Ya es primero de mes! ¡Ya es primero de mes! ¡Ya es primero de mes!**

**¡Y yo aquí vengo a actualizar! ¡No rima para nada! ¡No rima para nada!**

**¡Pero a mí me da igual! ¡YEIH!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, la tan esperada fecha de actualización al fin llego y no tienen idea de todas las sorpresas que su amadísimo autor, yo mero, les tengo preparadas, así que sin mucho preámbulo (ya que no quiero que me corten la luz a mitad de la actualización) pasemos de inmediato a la recapitulación de la historia hasta el momento.**

**En el capitulo anterior (uy nunca lo había escrito así... ¡me gu´ta!):**

**Harry se ha convertido en un miembro con todas las de la ley de Grimoire Heart, y en el perro cazador de Hades. Sin embargo nuestro pequeño viajero interdimensional ha tenido una interesante influencia en toda aquella "disfuncional" familia de magos oscuros. Sin embargo al final nos quedamos con un pequeño giro importante, y ok lo admito, algo cliché: cayo inconsciente de in precipicio hasta caer en un rio y acabar perdido.**

**Jmmm, ¿dónde irá a terminar todo esto?**

_Capítulo 9:_

"_¡Capturado! ¿Qué quieres de cenar?"_

Harry, realmente, odiaba las balas mágicas. Apenas si podía considerarlas herramientas. Las encontraba estúpidas y poco eficaces. ¿Y ahora? Había terminado fuera de combate por una en un estúpido descuido. Eso definitivamente le hería el orgullo. Y, consecuentemente el resto del cuerpo al parecer. Poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia, lo cual era un fastidio porque comenzaba a ganar conciencia de lo muy maltratado que estaba; sus piernas le dolían, y sentía medio torso entumecido, por no mencionar su cabeza la cual estaba seguro debió sonar increíble contra cada maldita roca del rio donde termino por caer. Al menos no tenía frio, estaba seco, y ahora que se fijaba estaba tumbado en una superficie muy cómoda. Eso descartaba por completo el que estuviera tirado en la orilla de algún rio a mitad de la nada.

-Mmm, grrr...-Gruño intentando erguirse, acción que conllevo a una protesta de todos sus músculos y la mitad de sus huesos. Lo que daría en ese momento por volver a estar inconsciente. Solo que nunca espero recibir una respuesta a su intento de queja:

-No intentes levantarte...-Era una voz femenina, suave y aguda-Estás muy lastimado.

-Sí, ya lo note-Respondió sardónico desistiendo de su intento. En lugar de eso se llevo los dedos a la cara y se froto los ojos, terminando de despejar toda somnolencia de ellos y abriéndolos por completo, tomándose además un segundo para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Estaba en alguna clase de enfermería, a su lado se encontraba sentado una chica de cabello rubio, muy linda, con un gato sentado a la vez en sus piernas-¿En dónde estoy?-Fue lo primero que dijo hacia su acompañante, posible custodia.

-¡Aye! Despertaste-O se había golpeado muy duro la cabeza, o fue el gato quien hablo primero. De no estar tan malherido habría reaccionado con algo más de fuerza-¡Gane la apuesta!-Al menos conservaba las fuerzas suficientes para estirar el brazo y apretar la cabeza del animal:

-¿Y qué fue lo que ganaste, gatito?-Inquirió con una muy amenazante sonrisa en la cara.

-No importa-Intervino la chica rubia con una pequeña risa. Era lindo que alguien se desquitara con ese gato del demonio de vez en cuando-Estas en la enfermería, Natsu y Happy te trajeron ayer.

-Aye, estabas flotando inconsciente en el rio mientras pescábamos-Respondió el gato azul, de paso liberándose del agarre de Harry-Tienes suerte que estuviera allí, Natsu creía que era un pez y quería asarte.

-No creo tener buen sabor-Respondió Harry con una media sonrisa-¿Me ayudan a sentarme? Siento el cuerpo entumecido.

-Claro, soy Lucy por cierto-Se presento la rubia ayudando a Harry a levantar el torso y acomodando un par de almohadas a su espalda para que se apoyara. Al mismo tiempo el gato azul, Happy por descarte, salió volando anunciando que iría a avisarle a los demás. Tiempo que la maga de Espíritus Estelares empleo para explicarle a Harry que se encontraba en Magnolia, en el gremio de magos de la ciudad:

-¿Fairy Tail?-Repitió con asombro. Había escuchado muchos rumores de ese gremio. Y aunque personalmente sentía mucha curiosidad, no podía quedarse allí. Lucy se comportaba muy amistosa con él, pero si descubrían que era un miembro de Grimoire Heart tendría al consejo mágico antes de lo que Kain devoraba un postre. Lo sentía por la rubia, parecía una chica amable. Solo la dejaría inconsciente y huiría por la ventana-¡...!-El problema fue cuando intento reunir su magia y no paso nada.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-Justo en ese instante, bajo el marco de la entrada del lugar, venían entrando tres personas: un anciano bastante pequeño, un hombre joven con el cabello verde con su mano empuñando una espada envainada, y un muchacho con el cabello rosa y una bufanda blanca.

-¡Hola!-El pelirosa fue el primero en saludar. Lucia mucho más relajado que los otros dos quienes mostraban expresiones muy adustas-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Apenas-Respondió un poco a la defensiva e intentando desplegar sus alas. Nuevamente no ocurrió nada-¿Por qué no puedo usar magia?-Inquirió directamente.

-Selle todo el gremio con mis runas-Explico el peliverde posicionándose a la derecha de la cama en donde estaba, seguramente intentando intimidarlo con su presencia. Al mismo tiempo una serie de runas comenzaron a aparecer en aire en frente de Harry; no era un especialista pero se hacia una idea de lo que imponían-"Nadie con la marca de Grimoire Heart puede usar magia dentro de estas runas".

-Freed, el Oscuro-Dijo de repente Harry con una sonrisa ladina y socarrona-De los Rayjinshuu, ¿no?-Ambos mantuvieron un breve duelo de miradas. Al menos hasta que el anciano que había entrado salto a la cama y se paro sobre el colchón a los pies de Harry:

-Siendo las presentaciones innecesarias...-Intervino el que seguramente era el maestro del gremio al tiempo que le apuntaba a la cara con un bastón-¿Por qué no pasamos al interrogatorio?

-¡¿Interrogaría a un pobre desvalido en cama?!-Inquirió Harry llevándose la mano al pecho-¡Me siento tan indignado que ni siquiera pienso responder a eso!-Tal vez Ultear tenía razón y si era una reina del drama. Pero en momentos como esos cualquier táctica de distracción era válida.

-¡Cierto! ¡Maestro, dije que yo lo haría hablar en cuanto se recuperara!-Solo que nunca se espero ser respaldado por uno de sus captores-¡No es divertido interrogar a un herido! ¡Y que no pueda usar su magia solo lo hace aun más cobarde!

-¡Aye!

-Afff, Natsu...-Junto a Harry, Lucy se palmeaba la frente. Aunque la reacción de su compañero no era ninguna sorpresa. Había estado en esa actitud desde que habían descubierto la procedencia del mago herido.

-No es el lápiz afilado de aquí, ¿verdad?-Murmuro Harry hacia ella. Era difícil no sentir con la cabeza-Que tal si primero me dicen como vine a parar aquí...

Haciendo un recuento de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Tal y como Happy había mencionado antes, él y Natsu se encontraban pescando el almuerzo luego de una mañana de entrenamiento a mitad del bosque. Cuando de repente el Exceed había notado un bulto extraño flotar en la superficie cerca de ellos. No hizo falta un gran esfuerzo sacar al muchacho inconsciente del agua con ayuda de Aera, luego fue responsabilidad de Natsu llevarlo hasta el gremio; aunque Happy no paraba de decirle que tal vez echárselo al hombro cual costal de papas y correr no era la forma más apropiada de llevar a alguien herido, lo cierto fue que gracias a eso llegaron bastante rápido. En momentos así era que el gremio se enorgullecía tanto de tener a Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del cielo. Aunque Charla, su compañera Exceed, se aseguro de estar cerca para recordarle de no abusar de su magia. Solo un poco para tratar las fracturas, y algo de atención medica al estilo tradicional para el resto de heridas menores. Todo iba bien, hasta que encontraron el tatuaje del gremio de Harry en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Allí empezó una de las épicas discusiones del gremio: la mayoría pensaba que debían entregarlo de inmediato al consejo, cosa que les ayudaría a ganar algunos puntos con ese montón de ancianos encimados. Otros opinaban que era mejor interrogarlo por información, Natsu estaba en contra de querer sonsacar a alguien herido, respaldado por Elfman quien decía que eso no era de hombres, sorprendentemente Gajeel también estaba de acuerdo diciendo que luego de que se recuperara lo interrogarían y le darían una paliza. Aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Y claro, como cada vez que dos miembros de Fairy Tail no estaban de acuerdo, todo acabo en una batalla campal con Lucy, Levy, Wendy y Happy ocultos tras la barra.

Fuera como fuera Makarov acabo todo de la forma tradicional: aplastando a Natsu con el peso de su enorme puño. Luego había sido solo cuestión de que Freed colocara sus runas como un seguro y de que Wendy terminara de tratar al herido. Tampoco eran una bola de despiadados.

-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió...-Fue lo que dijo Harry luego de escuchar todo de boca de Lucy. Después de todo Makarov y Freed estaban algo ocupados peleando con Natsu dentro de la típica nube de polvo-Eh, ¿Maestro Makarov?

-¡¿Qué?!-La pelea se detuvo por fin, con Natsu tirando del pie de Makarov, y este con su pie en la cara de Freed que a su vez tiraba de la bufanda de Natsu.

-Si...-Era difícil tomarse en serio a un maestro de gremio en esa postura-Yo le agradezco por ayudarme-Dijo al tiempo que hacia un reverencia con sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

-¡Ejem!-Con un último golpe el maestro salto hacia la base de la cama y se sostuvo en ambos pies. Respondió a la reverencia y dijo-No fue nada. Ahora, si pudiéramos hablar-

-No se moleste: no diré nada-Atajo el ojiverde con estoicismo, recibiendo de inmediato miradas ceñudas por parte de Freed y Makarov. Por su parte Lucy no pudo evitar dejar de notar cierta media sonrisa disimulada en el rostro del muchacho-Estoy más a favor de la idea del chico de rosa-Agrego apuntando a Natsu-¿Quieres obligarme a hablar?-Inquirió desafiante.

-¡Cuando quieras!-En respuesta Natsu choco el puño contra su mano dejando estallar un par de llamas. Aunque casi de inmediato recibió un golpe en la cabeza:

-¡Te dije que no estorbaras al maestro, Natsu!-Junto a ellos apareció una chica en armadura con el cabello de un brillante callo escarlata.

-Titania, Erza Scarlet-Adivino Harry sorprendido de ver a tantas celebridades-Me siento alagado.

-Basta de juegos-Intervino Makarov-Escúchame bien, mocoso...-Agrego en dirección a Harry-Piensa bien en tu posición.

-Lo hago-Rebatió Harry cruzándose de brazos-Se que me entregaran al consejo apenas les de la información que quieran, y apuesto a que las runas tampoco me dejaran salir del edificio...-Agrego en dirección a Freed-Sin oportunidad de pelear ni de huir, no me quedan muchas opciones... ¿De verdad esperan que diga algo como eso?-Inquirió sarcástico y con una mirada afilada en aquellas orbes verdes que al maestro se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Hay formas de hacerte hablar-Expuso Freed sacando su espada. Secundado por Erza y bajo la atenta presión de los ojos del maestro del gremio:

-Hagan lo que quieran, no delatare a mi familia-Pero las palabras del ojiverde detuvieron a todos e hizo que le miraran fijamente-Tal vez sea miembro de un gremio oscuro, pero yo también tengo mi orgullo. Y moriría antes que traicionar a los míos.

Desde el suelo Natsu mostro una ancha sonrisa, conocía ese sentimiento. Al igual que todos en la habitación; ambos espadachines intercambiaron miradas antes de guardar sus armas, Lucy le dedico una mirada enternecida al ojiverde en cama. Parecía ser un buen chico:

-Muy bien, discutiremos tú entrega al consejo entonces-Dictamino Makarov luego de mirar fijamente a Harry con un ojo cerrado y de jugar con su bigote:

-¡Jii-chan-Protesto Natsu.

-Antes de eso...-Atajo Harry-Quisiera poder agradecerle por tratar mis heridas-Agrego señalando los vendajes que cubrían su torso y parte de su brazo. Esa había sido una de las primeras lecciones con Soldeo, siempre corresponder a una cortesía de la misma manera.

-Jmmm...

-¿Maestro no estará considerando seriamente...?-Pero Erza fue silenciada por un gesto de Makarov:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?-Inquirió curioso. Tenía un extraño presentimiento con ese niño.

-Gaebolg. Harry Gaebolg-Ciertamente aquello era inesperado. El maestro del gremio casi deja caer su bastón si no fuera porque logro mantenerse impasible ante tal revelación.

-Muy bien, pagaras tu deuda-Aun con las contras de algunos de los presentes la decisión del maestro estaba tomada. Al final solo acabaron en la habitación Harry, Natsu, Lucy y Happy.

-Gracias por ayudarme-Tercio Harry estrechando la mano del Dragon Slayer-Natsu ¿no?

-Natsu Dragneel, ya quiero luchar contra ti-Se presento con una enorme sonrisa confiada. A Harry le recordaba un poco a Azuma, siempre queriendo hablar con los puños.

-¿Tantas ganas de perder tienes?-Rebatió el ojiverde, y de inmediato ambos comenzaron a hacer mas y mas fuerza con sus manos mientras Lucy solo negaba con la cabeza y presionaba la frente al tiempo que suspiraba.

-Are, que bien se llevan...-Para cuando Natsu y Harry ya habían comenzado a tirarse de las mejillas mutuamente una preciosa chica mayor de cabello blanco entro en la estancia cargando una bandeja con té-¿Alguien quiere algo caliente?

-Yo-Anuncio Harry frotándose la cara. Al tiempo que Happy pinchaba la de Natsu. El joven se tomo un momento para disfrutar del aroma cálido que surgía de aquella bebida al ser servida-Mmm, huele bien.

-Me alegra que te guste-Respondió la chica pasándole la taza-Porque aprenderás a prepararlo.

-¿Disculpa?-Inquirió confuso dejando la bebida a mitad de camino hacia su boca.

-Soy Mirajane, tu nueva jefa-Se presento la maga con una linda sonrisa y entrelazando las manos en su espalda-En cuanto te recuperes ayudaras con todo lo que yo disponga.

-Algo me dice...-Comento Harry con una ceja erguida-Que en realidad no eres tan linda como parece-Y las negativas de sus otros tres acompañantes no hicieron más que reafirmar esa impresión-Genial, nunca he tratado con una Yandere.

-¡Qué bien! Y ya que eres nuestro prisionero, ¿qué te gustaría cenar?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A partir de entonces el joven mago comenzó a quedarse a dormir en una de las habitaciones del piso superior del gremio. Y ciertamente ninguno de los miembros de Fairy Tail se emociono al ver que su prisionero, léase el chico de Grimoire Heart, sería su nuevo camarero. Aunque al saber que estaría bajo el mando directo de Mirajane nadie se atrevió a quejarse; especialmente luego de que la maga de Take Over les preguntara con toda dulzura si es que alguno pensaba ayudarla en su lugar. Y Harry había acertado, Mirajane era exactamente el tipo de persona que te mandaba a limpiar los baños con una sonrisa en la cara y aun aura que podría amedrentar a un oso salvaje.

Aunque si fue una sorpresa lo mucho que rendía su nuevo empleado. Después de todo Harry estaba acostumbrado a cocinar un poco, se defendía bastante bien frente a los fogones y era bastante preciso con las órdenes, aunque en cuestiones de tiempo aun estaba algo atrás:

-Chuleta de cerdo ahumada...-Puso el plato frente a Natsu-Ensalada cesar sin aderezos-Esa era la comida de Lucy-Y una perca cruda-Por suerte se caracterizaba por ser alguien de rápido aprendizaje.

-Aye, antes de diez minutos ¡un nuevo record!-Además se llevaba bastante bien con varios miembros de Fairy Tail. Sus rescatistas, principalmente.

-Gracias, recuerda expresarlo en la propina-Se jacto el ojiverde inflando el pecho al tiempo que se presionaba la bandeja contra el mismo con un brazo-¿Que dices, Natsu? ¿Esta rico?-Agrego con un tono incitante. Había aprendido que provocar al dragón de fuego era sumamente fácil. Y muy divertido.

-¡Egga gegisiogo!-Aunque era difícil que Natsu se enfocara en otra cosa mientras comía.

-Afff, buen provecho-Dijo resignado al tiempo que despeinaba esa mata de cabello rosa antes de regresar a sus obligaciones.

Pero mientras repartía los tarros de cerveza no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor con cierta nostalgia. Ver a todos en Fairy Tail llevarse tan bien, pelear entre ellos, bromeando y entrenando, le provocaba un profundo sentimiento de melancolía. Extrañaba a todos en la nave de Grimoire, y aunque su familia se empeñara en negarlo sabía que debían estar muy preocupados por él. Pero no podía comunicarse con ellos hasta que terminara sus asuntos allí y recuperara su magia. Después de todo, aunque varias de las hadas comenzaban a simpatizar con él, la runas de Freed en su brazo aun le negaban el uso de cualquier habilidad mágica.

-¡Repite eso, Calzoncilloman!

-¡Cuando quieras, Ojos Rasgados!

-M-mi pastel de fresas...

Y mientras veía a Natsu y a Gray peleando, por quinta vez en el día, y a todos alejarse temerosos del aura asesina que despedía Erza mientras sacaba una de sus famosamente enormes y muy afiladas espadas, Harry se permitió una sonrisa ladina antes de comenzar a arremangarse la camiseta. Tendría mucho que limpiar luego, posiblemente sangre en buena medida, y saldría muy tarde de trabajar. Pero adoraba esas peleas de todos contra todos que se montaban los miembros de Fairy Tail casi que a diario. Eran relajados y familiares entre ellos, de una forma tan irreverente y divertida que hacía que hasta el maestro se uniera con alguna pataleta ocasional respecto al uniforme femenino.

-¡Cuidado abajo!-Había estado tan concentrado en esquivar las cartas de Cana, que atacaba a diestra y siniestra luego de que Droy rompiera su barril culpa de un golpe de Elfman, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El resultado fue terminar aplastado bajo el peso del Dragon Slayer-¡Gijijijiji!-Aunque parecía bastante feliz por alguna razon:

-Zopenco, ¿de qué te- Ahhh...-No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar de quien eran los calzoncillos que Natsu ondeaba.

Si, definitivamente no le molestaría quedarse un poco más allí.

-Oye, Flamita...-Dijo mientras el mago de fuego le ayudaba a levantarse. Pero casi de inmediato tomo a Natsu de la muñeca y con un movimiento limpio le arrojo justo frente a un ataque de Gajeel-¡Eso es por caerme encima!

La batalla continúo por casi diez minutos completos, y al final tanto Natsu como Gray terminaron castigados por iniciar una pelea. De nuevo. Así que allí estaban, ayudando a limpiar y a poner todo en orden bajo la estricta supervisión de la maga de las armaduras.

-Es lindo tener ayuda-Comento Harry divertido luego de limpiar la barra y viendo como Natsu reacomodaba las mesas tiradas o apilaba en un rincón las rotas. Veinte minutos después estaban sentados a la barra bebiendo algo refrescante:

-Una vez tome una copa de sake sin querer, pensé que era agua...-Harry se encontraba narrando una anécdota luego de que Lucy le preguntara si alguna vez había probado el alcohol-Destruí medio lugar antes de que mi familia lograra someterme. O eso cuenta papá, no recuerdo nada-Finalizo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo tengo algo de paladar para el vino-Comento la rubia antes de dar un gran bostezo-¡Ahhhhh! Ya estoy muy cansada, nos vemos mañana muchachos.

-Te acompañare, también quiero dormir-Se ofreció la pelirroja levantándose también-Hasta mañana, Harry-Agrego con una sonrisa. Para nadie era un secreto que el chico se la había ganado luego de darle a probar su pastel de frutas sorpresa.

El siguiente en irse fue Gray, alegando que esperaba poder llegar a casa y no tener que lidiar con el constante acoso de Juvia. Así que solo quedaron tres:

-Charla, ¿quieres... pescado... Rico... ¡Aye!-Happy tenía ya buen rato de haberse dormido sobre la barra. Pero en lugar de mirar al Exceed, el mago de ojos verdes parecía mucho más interesado en el mago de cabello roza frente a él. Desde un principio había sentido curiosidad por el Dragneel. Después de todo había sido parte del grupo que derroto a sus hermanos en Oración Seis, y más aun ¡a Zero!

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Natsu curioso por tan intensa mirada.

-¿Que harás mañana?-Inquirió directo el mago oscuro. La mirada confundida del de ojos rasgados se le hizo bastante divertida, Natsu era como un niño grande.

-Pensaba buscar un trabajo-Respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando algún punto vacio en el techo.

-Ya veo. Tengo una mejor idea...-Y antes de que el dragón pudiera reaccionar se vio sujeto por su bufanda y jalado hacia el frente, acabañado con su rostro a solo centímetros del de Harry quien lucía una mirada fiera y decidida-Busca un trabajo otro día.

-¿Eh?-No tenía idea de a dónde iba todo aquello-¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana, tu y yo...-Dijo Harry con una mueca desafiante y orgullosa en su cara-Vamos a pelear.

-Jooo...-Esta vez fue el turno de Natsu para lucir una expresión igual de confiada y desafiante. Que incluso comenzó a expulsar llamas a su alrededor-¡Estoy encendido!

_Continuara..._

**Waoh, ¿soy yo o la cosa se puso caliente? Jajaja lo sé lo sé, un chiste muy malo, pero no pude resistirme...**

**Por ahí alguien, en los reviews, me hizo una pregunta muy importante: ¿Harry tendrá pareja? Esa era una cuestión a la que le estuve dando vueltas desde que comencé a escribir el fic. Quería centrarme en algo mas como la aventura y el drama, pero la verdad es que con pareja todo se pone mucho más interesante.**

**Así que si: nuestro pequeño viajero interdimensional tendrá pareja.**

**¡PERO! Y sé que es algo descarado decir esto luego de esa escena final, no cuenten tan pronto con que sea Natsu. Aun no decido en realidad con quien lo voy a poner. Eso solo pone todo aun más interesante.**

**¿Cómo ira la pelea de Natsu y Harry? ¿Qué clase de magia usa Harry? ¿Habrá apuestas por el ganador? ¿Lucy podrá pagar el alquiler del mes? ¿Donde están Grimoire Heart? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que el consejo se entere que Fairy Tail retiene a un criminal buscado? ¿Erza comerá mas pastel de fruta?**

**¡Todo esto y más en la actualización del Marzo!**

**Y recuerden, los reviews son parte importante de la alimentación de un autor XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy bien chicos primero quisiera pedirles que vayan directo a Youtube y coloquen a sonar la **_**Semper Fidelis.**_** Sé que siempre soy muy teatral con la fanfarria por las actualizaciones. Pero un poco de acompañamiento musical no estaría mal para variar XD**

**¡Y es que, **_**HOLAAAA**_**! ¡Este mes pude actualizar todos mis fics! ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es escribir NUEVE capítulos de nueve historias diferentes?, por lo que siempre me quedan faltando dos o tres fics que se retrasan. Y luego ustedes me quieren colgar por no actualizar, no que los culpe. Están en todo su derecho de querer matar al autor Jejeje ¡Pero solo vez en cuando, eh!**

**Y aun con el día extra del año bisiesto me sorprende que fuera justamente en el mes más corto el que pudiera lograr esto XD Pero en fin no vamos a hacer esto más largo de lo que ya es y pasemos a lo bueno:**

**Ya saben, cualquier opinión (buena, mala, constructiva, cartas bomba, **_**aulladores**_**...) es bienvenida en los reviews. ¡Nos leemos en las notas finales mis amores!**

_Capítulo 10:_

"_Early King: Cenozoic Soul"_

-¡HAARRYYYYYYYY...!-Después de casi un mes de su estadía en Fairy Tail, el joven mago oscuro se había ganado a pulso la simpatía de varios de sus miembros. Aun le trataban con cierto recelo a veces, y era consciente que siempre era constantemente vigilado por la atenta mirada de Erza y Freed, pero incluso ya era capaz de mantener una agradable conversación con la maga de la armadura. Otros como Elfman y Gray le miraban siempre con suspicacia, pero luego de tanto luchar y pelearse entre sí incluso los más cerrados comenzaban a simpatizar con él. Aunque algunos desde un principio le recibieron con simpatía, como Lucy, Mirajane, y la joven maga de cabello azul que en ese momento venia entrando por al gremio y le llamaba al tiempo que golpeaba la barra con ambas manos:

-Levy-chan, ¿lo de siempre?-Por otro lado el _Sabueso_ había tomado la costumbre de hablar como cantinero. Especialmente luego de leer una de las novelas de la maga de letras. Y justamente estaba secando unos tarros recién lavados.

-¿Es cierto?-Inquirió la chica con aprensión. Lucia agitada y levemente colorada, razón por la que Harry le extendió un vaso con limonada-Gracias, Harry...-Le insto luego de dar un refrescante trago.

-Ay vamos, no es para tanto...-Dijo el chico apoyándose sobre sus dos brazos en la barra y con una expresión juguetona-Se la pasan peleando adentro. Al menos yo aviso con tiempo para que hagan apuestas-Agrego con un guiño.

-Ahh...-Por su parte Levy solo pudo suspirar resignada. Harry se parecía cada vez más al resto de sus compañeros Hadas-Somos una mala influencia.

-Oye, no todo el merito es suyo-Rebatió Harry con ironía-Me crie en gremios oscuros ¿recuerdas?

Era difícil contradecir dicho argumento. De todas formas en ese momento llegaron Lucy y Wendy por lo que Harry dejo que las chicas se quedaran charlando mientras él iba a la bodega para traer algunos barriles de bebida. En el camino no pudo dejar de pensar las palabras de Levy. Tal vez su estadía en el gremio si le había influenciado un poco, podía sentirse un poco más relajado al no tener que mostrarse educado y en control así como no tener que dar la impresión de un superior con subordinados. Se sentía bien ser solo uno más del gremio.

-Si...-Se dijo mientras subía las escaleras-Los voy a extrañar cuando me marche-Pero aun así no pensaba abandonar a su familia en Grimoire. Echaba de menos a su hermana y a Meredy. Maldicion que hasta extrañaba al soquete de Sancrow.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Y hablando de soquetes. Bueno, no que odiara a Happy pero ese gato tenía un don especial para exasperar a las personas-¿Ya terminaste? Natsu espera en la plaza...-Le dijo desde el aire.

-Sí, sí, solo déjame llevar esto a la cocina-Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco ansioso.

Pero mientras el mago de ojos verdes pensaba en lo emocionante que sería medir sus fuerzas contra las de Salamander, el pequeño gato azul le seguía muy de cerca pensando en que tal vez debería arriesgarse y apostar en contra de su fiel compañero. Después de todo Harry lucia muy confiado y si era capaz de balancear ese barril en el meñique tal vez su idea no estuviera del todo equivocada.

Quince minutos después casi todo el gremio se encontraba reunido en la plaza central de Magnolia así como algunos ciudadanos curiosos por todo el bullicio. De pie junto al gran árbol a mitad de la plaza, con un enorme tablón de apuestas Cana se encontraba recibiendo entre risas dinero del resto de sus compañeros al tiempo que Macao anotaba las apuestas. Y en el centro de todo, dentro de un margen de runas de al menos cinco por cinco metros Natsu se encontraba haciendo sus estiramientos mientras esperaba la llegada de su contrincante.

-¡Oye, Freed! ¡Más vale que esas runas no lo limiten!-Espeto desde dentro de la barrera hacia el usuario de las runas.

-Solo es por seguridad, Natsu-Espeto el peliverde un poco harto de repetirle aquello al Dragon Slayer. La barrera evitaría que Harry intentara escapar usando su magia, fuera cual fuera, y de todas formas allí estaban el maestro y Erza para evitar cualquier cosa. Aunque solo desearía que el anciano no estuviera bebiendo tanto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra perder, Natsu!

-¡Aposte mucho a tu trasero!-Además también tenia a Bixlow y Evergreen, aunque ellos también estaban muy metidos en la pelea. Si tan solo Laxus estuviera allí, él podría ponerlos a todos en cintura.

Pero habría que dejar eso de lado. En ese momento todos los presentes comenzaron a silbar y armar alboroto cuando el retador hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Hacía tiempo que Harry se había ganado el permiso para salir del gremio, mas no de la ciudad. El chico iba con su uniforme de camarero, con delantal y todo, y se estaba arremangando la camisa cuando cruzo las runas al espacio designado para su enfrentamiento:

-Seré honesto...-Dijo mientras se recogía el cabello-No esperaba tanto público.

-¿Nervioso?-Inquirió Natsu retador mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos.

-Ya quisieras-Y comenzó el combate.

Natsu, impulsivo como de costumbre fue el primero en atacar. Un potente salto hacia adelante le arrojo directo a Harry pero el ojiverde solo tuvo que mover su pie derecho y se hizo a un lado, uso su mano para presionar sobre el estomago de Harry y cambiar su trayectoria arrojándolo hacia atrás. Pero con un giro y una sonrisa el mago de fuego uso la barrera de runas, que no les permitían salir de ese espacio, y lo usó como punto de apoyo para lanzarse contra Harry en su punto ciego.

-¡...!-Solo que su golpe fue interceptado por otro golpe de Harry. Ambos se miraron sonrientes un momento antes de tener que esquivar una patada. Harry dio un par de piruetas hacia atrás para tomar distancia nuevamente. Quería seguir midiendo la capacidad de lucha de Natsu cuerpo a cuerpo, como había aprendido con Jellal y Ultear, pero Natsu era exactamente el tipo de persona con poca paciencia:

-_¡Karyuu no Hokou!_-El enorme aliento de fuego le dejaba pocas opciones.

-...-Desde el exterior la barrera todos los espectadores quedaron impresionados de ver como el chico parecía recibir de lleno el ataque de Natsu-¡Arriba!-Pero Mirajane logro ver como el chico había logrado esquivar el ataque saltando y ahora manteniéndose en el aire por un par de alas.

-¿Take Over?-Supuso Erza al ver como el ala derecha era emplumada pero la izquierda parecía de reptil. Pero tendría que dejar de lado sus suposiciones. Era un buen momento para analizar las habilidades de su prisionero: como ahora, que se había arrojado en picada hacia Natsu mientras parecía recitar algo.

Y claro que el mago de fuego respondió arrojándose el también hacia arriba propulsado por sus llamas. Solo que en el instante en el que ambos puños parecían listos para chocar, el mago de Grimoire dio una pirueta con la que desvió el golpe de Natsu con su pierna teniendo el ángulo perfecto para ganarle la espalda y haciendo que ambos aterrizaran estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-Waoh...-Para cuando la nube de humo se disipo todos vieron que Natsu fue quien recibió todo el golpe. Después de todo Harry seguía trepado en su espalda sujetándole un brazo y del cuello. Pero lo impresionante no era aquello, sino el aspecto de sus brazos y sus piernas. Ya no había dudas acerca de la clase de magia que usaba. Sus brazos ahora estaban cubiertos por un pelaje blanco con algunas motas negras en los codos y cerca de los hombros. Sus piernas eran delgadas, pero fuertes, cubiertas por el mismo pelaje y a juzgar por la larga cola que agitaba juguetonamente a su espalda debía ser alguna clase de felino:

-¿Te rindes?-Inquirió divertido aumentando la presión con la que mantenía a Natsu contra el suelo.

-Ya quisieras-Pero la pelea solo acababa de ponerse más interesante. Haciendo uso de sus llamas en los pies hizo girar su cuerpo y logro zafarse del agarre.

A partir de entonces el tablón de apuestas comenzó a ver mucho más movimiento y Erza dio gracias por las runas de Freed. En cuanto Natsu se dio cuenta que sus ataques no cruzaban las runas fue que comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía. Sin embargo su contrincante era capaz de evadir sus ataques con relativa facilidad y su velocidad le permitía atacar casi impunemente. Pero lo impresionante fue cuando Natsu logro acorralar a su contrincante en una de las esquinas.

-_¡Karyuu no Kouen!_-La enorme bola de fuego parecía asegurar la victoria de Natsu. Pero Harry proyecto un potente rugido que, aunque no disipo del todo las llamas, fue capaz de protegerle haciéndolas a un lado y antes de que Natsu lograra contraatacar Harry se abalanzo sobre él:

-¡Savage Blast!-En una explosión de golpes con afiladas garras Natsu se vio obligado a retroceder. Apenas y podía esquivar todos los golpes sin orden o patrón entre ellos, pero fue capaz de sujetar una muñeca. Luego la otra. Y cuando creyó que podría contraatacar se vio tirado contra el suelo con Harry encima y una fila de afilados dientes presionaba contra su garganta. Estaba agitado, cansado, y aunque aun era él quien sujetaba a Harry por las muñecas no podía moverse. Cada vez que hacia la mínima fuerza podía sentir como presionaban mas contra su cuello. Incluso estaba seguro que ya un colmillo había cortado y podía sentir un hilo de sangre escurrir hasta su nuca-¿Gue guindes?

-¿Qué?-Inquirió confundido.

-¿Gue gi ge giindes?-Harry se sintió estúpido por hablar con la boca llena. Y la posición realmente comenzaba a incomodarlo un poco. Pero antes de nada más pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su contrincante comenzaba a calentarse, pensamiento que le calentó también las orejas. Y ese solo instante de distracción le hizo blanco de las llamas del dragón.

-¡...!-Fuera de la barrera todos animaban y vitoreaban con los ánimos por los cielos. Harry reviso como habían chamuscado su ropa y se maldijo internamente:

-Ahora tendré que pagarlo-Se quejo en voz alta al tiempo que se arrancaba la camiseta blanca quedando con su torso desnudo. Al lado contrario Natsu revisaba los cortes en sus brazos y se frotaba el cuello:

-Fiuu, eso fue peligroso-Comento Salamander. Entonces sus manos se encendieron y se puso en posición de combate nuevamente-Vamos, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

-Nop-Respondió Harry adoptando la misma postura, mostrando una expresión retadora pero inexplicablemente feliz. Exactamente igual a la que Natsu tenía en ese momento-Pero ya vamos a acabar con esto.

-Estoy encendido-Exclamo el Dragon Slayer expulsando las llamas a su alrededor atento a cualquier movimiento de su oponente. No era tonto. Ese ataque de antes era un movimiento ideado para matar al oponente. La única razón por la que seguía vivo era porque Harry no tenía esa intención. Cada vez estaba más emocionado.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación nadie pudo haberlo vaticinado:

\- _Oh brío protector que gobiernas los valles..._-Harry comenzó a recitar un conjuro al tiempo que la magia a su alrededor comenzaba a hacer vibrar el aire-... l_os bosques son tu templo y el monte tu hogar.-_El tarro de Makarov quedo a medio camino a su boca. Todos los presentes observaban atónitos como la tierra sobre la que el mago se sostenía comenzaba a reverdecer lentamente, que incluso el gran árbol de la plaza había comenzado a florecer por el lado que daba hacia la barrera_-Habita mi cuerpo y conviértelo en un gran defensor de tu voluntad_.

Fue entonces cuando un gran círculo mágico, brillante como la esmeralda se dibujo sobre el mago. Un poco más allá, mientras el cuerpo de Harry era rodeado por rombos y se transformaba, Mirajane se llevaba las manos a la boca atónita al tiempo que Erza comentaba que un Take Over de ese nivel debía estar a la par con el Satan Soul:

-No, es superior-Fue corregida seriamente por el maestro-Observa como absorbe la magia del aire e influye en el terreno. Ese es un elemento perdido-Afirmo con gravedad para el mismo instante en el que la transformación se completaba.

-¡Cenozoic Soul!-Aquel era un Take Over de cuerpo completo diferente al que cualquiera hubiera visto. Diferente del Satan Soul, del Beast Soul de Elfman o el Animal Soul de Lissanna. Todos los anteriores mantenían una forma humanoide en sus trasformaciones. Prueba de solo haber fortalecido sus cuerpos con la fuerza de otra criatura absorbida. Pero Harry era diferente.

-¡Woah! ¡Ese es un gato enorme!-Comento Natsu, divertido de ver al gran felino frente a él. Erguido en sus cuatro patas debía ser tan alto como Natzu, su pelaje blanco como la nieve era atravesado por finas líneas verdes como las de un tigre de las montañas pero también poseía motas pequeñas como las de los jaguares. Sus ojos, verdes como los de Harry, seguían fijamente cada movimiento del mago frente a él mientras se relamía su peligrosa dentadura, coronada por dos grandes colmillos superiores como los de un Dientes de Sable. Y antes de que el mago de fuego hiciera otro comentario el imponente depredador se arrojo sobre su presa-¡Jeje!-Natsu tenía mucha experiencia luchando con animales salvajes por lo que le fue fácil saltar hacia atrás para evitar el ataque. Aunque la zarpa del felino dejo un cráter considerable sobre la tierra-¡_Karryu no_\- ¡Waa!-Estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque cuando algo más le sujeto de los tobillos obligándolo a aterrizar. Tuvo que doblarse hacia atrás para evitar otro ataque directo. Cuando vio hacia abajo se fijo en que era el césped lo que le retenía.

-¿Controla el ambiente?-Inquirió Happy confundido.

-No exactamente-Explico Makarov-La tierra lo ayuda porque quiere. Su magia estimula la magia externa y por eso parece que la controla-

Sin embargo, aun cuando todos esperaban una batalla más intensa, la verdad fue que dos minutos después que Harry activara su Cenozoic Soul la pelea pudo considerarse finalizada:

-¿Empate?-Inquirió un agotado Harry golpeando el piso junto a la cara de Natsu-No puedo seguir...-Su transformación se había disuelto y a juzgar por su aspecto no debía quedarle ya mucha energía ya.

-Yo todavía no... ¡Ey!-Estaba a punto de decir que el aun podía continuar, a pesar de encontrarse fijo al suelo por un montón de lianas y raíces. Pero antes de terminar su frase Harry cayo rendido sobre él-¡Oye Freed! ¡Quita las runas necesita ayuda!

-Estará bien...-Minutos después todos los apostadores se encontraban reclamando sus ganancias mientras Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray y Makarov revisaban al muchacho inconsciente-Solo está agotado-Comento amablemente la maga del Satan Soul.

-Sí, necesitara descansar luego de patearle el trasero a flamita-Y como no Gray estaba provocando a su compañero. Pero mientras Lucy intentaba separar a los dos rivales, el maestro del gremio analizaba fríamente lo que acababa de presenciar:

-"_Es obvio que el elemento perdido drena mucha magia-_Pensaba-_Pero que sea capaz de extraerlo a ese nivel siendo tan joven. No hay duda, esto es obre de él"-_Hacia tiempo que sopesaba la posibilidad de que el apellido de Harry fuera solo una coincidencia pero aquel despliegue de habilidades y poder sus sospechas quedaron casi confirmadas. Ahora debía esperar a que ese muchacho despertara y tendrían una conversación muy seria.

-¡Natsu deja de agitarlo!-Si que el Dragon Slayer no lo mataba primero por estar cargando al mago cual vil costal de papas.

-O-

Al mismo tiempo, en la sede del Consejo Mágico sus miembros eran informados sobre una sospechosa actividad mágica en cierta ciudad con cierto gremio que no estaba del todo en el lado bueno de los ancianos. E igualmente, en algún punto sobre los cielos de Fiore, los radares que habían estado trabajando incansablemente detectaron el mismo patrón de ondas mágicas. Solo que era una que habían estado buscando durante las últimas semanas.

Pero fuera como fuera, aquello solo significaba una cosa: irían a Magnolia a investigar.

Y con Fairy Tail en medio sin duda habría mucha pelea.

_Continuara..._


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Aff! Y yo que pensaba que aun con esto de la cuarentena podría actualizar a tiempo T_T**

**Lo ciento chicos, pero normalmente debo ir a un cyber para poder subir los capítulos nuevos. Y con esto de la pinche cuarentena todo ha estado cerrado, por no mencionar que el único inútil que conozco con internet no me contesta los mensajes para ir a su casa (ustedes tranquilos, que cuando le vea me las va a pagar). Aunque bueno, realmente lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, estoy seguro de que todos están clamando por tener algo nuevo que leer para combatir el aburrimiento de la cuarentena.**

**Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin algo de yaoi? XD**

**Pero ya regresando al fic: **

**En un pequeño recuento, Harry y Natsu decidieron medir sus fuerzas el uno al otro, quedando ambos bastante parejos; pero descubriendo además que la magia de Harry le drena mucha energía hasta el punto de quedarse dormido. En este capítulo se explicará un poco como funciona la magia de Harry, pero dejando ciertos detalles fuera para mantenerlo aun interesante; tendremos una muy importante conversación entre Makarov y Harry, y al final un pequeño giro de los eventos.**

**PEEEEEERO… Ya verán cuando lleguen al final. Van a quedar K.O. y queriendo matarme… Otra vez.**

_Capítulo 11:_

"_Colisión"_

Luego de la pelea habían llevado a Harry para que descansara y se recuperara. Aunque por el modo en el que Natsu le había cargado era difícil discernir si dormía o si solo había perdido el conocimiento. Fuera como fuera la pelea había resultado bastante provechosa, más allá de solo el plano económico; aunque en ese momento Cana estuviera despilfarrando en barriles de vino, no de los normales, sino de la cosecha especial de la ciudad. Erza se encontraba sentada a la barra junto a Freed, ambos discutiendo en silencio acerca del _Cenozoic Soul_. El cual era de paso el tema de conversión predilecto de la mayoría, había varios que aún no comprendían del todo que le hacía tan especial y cada vez que alguien intentaba pedirle a Mirajane que lo explicara la maga les respondía muy _dulcemente _que tenía demasiado trabajo como para entretenerse.

Pasadas varias horas Levy se dio cuenta que había estado demasiado absorta en la lectura de esa nueva novela de aventuras, aunque parte del mérito era de Macao y Wakaba que no paraban de hacer ruido y no le dejaban leer en paz. Para esa hora Harry ya debería haber despertado y seguramente tendría hambre, por lo que apresuro en tomar el plato de Elfman, aprovechando que estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Bixlow e irse corriendo escaleras arriba con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Ella normalmente nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas, pero Elfman le debía haber arruinado uno de sus libros favoritos al tirarle un tarro de cerveza encima.

-¿Buenas…?-Como tenía las manos ocupadas tuvo que abrir la puerta empujándola con la cadera, pero aun así llamo con suavidad mirando al interior de la estancia. Seguramente Harry continuaba dormido ya que toda la respuesta que escucho fue un balbuceo que sonaba a "abishu bishu bishu...".

Solo que quien _bishu-cheaba _no era Harry dormido, sino Natsu. Vale, el mago de Grimoire seguía dormido en su cama, solo que Natsu también estaba profundamente dormido. Seguramente, sintiéndose culpable por haber cargado al otro como a un vil costal Natsu había querido hacer guardia sentado en una silla junto a la cama; en algún momento simplemente cayo presa de su propio agotamiento, acabando recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en las sabanas junto a los pies del ojiverde.

Era una escena tan extraña, principalmente por ver a Salamander tan tranquilo, y a su vez tan adorable que Levy no pudo contener un pequeño brillo en sus ojos mientras cuidaba de rodear la cama con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz caminando de puntillas. Dejo la comida en la mesa de junto y antes de irse se permitió abrir una ventana dejando entrar la fresca brisa de la tarde.

Después de todo esos dos habían tenido un combate increíble, se merecían ese pequeño descanso.

-…-Solo que con el olor de comida caliente tan cerca, acentuado por el viento que entraba, la nariz del Dragon Slayer no iba a quedarse tranquila por mucho tiempo. Y lo mismo para Harry, después de todo su magia le daba unos buenos sentidos también. Poco a poco ambos fueron despertando: Harry se frotaba un ojo perezosamente mientras Natsu bostezaba, se estiraron a todo lo largos que eran y ambos notaron lo gracioso que lucía el otro con el cabello revuelto. Natsu rio queda y graciosamente, gesto que Harry imito, aunque había algo peculiar en su mirada.

Solo que de un instante al otro un pequeño viento se filtró en la habitación haciendo que ambos giraran bruscamente su atención al plato de comida aún caliente. Lucia deliciosa. Y suficiente para una persona. Solo una.

Abajo en el salón principal varios levantaron la mirada al techo ante un repentino estruendo. A juzgar por el sonido parecía que estuvieran a punto de empezar a demoler el segundo piso: sonaba como si estuvieran aventando los muebles y también podían escucharse gruñidos, golpes y un par de aullidos, hasta que finalmente llego la calma. Sospechosa calma que nunca duraba demasiado en Fairy Tail.

-¿No deberíamos…?-Inquirió Lucy, sentada en una de las mesas junto al resto de sus amigos.

-No-Respondieron Erza y Gray al unísono. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esos dos estuvieran haciendo allí arriba no iban a intervenir. Aunque, de saber que Natsu luchaba porque hacer que Harry dejara de morderle la pierna, seguramente habrían subido. Solo para ver y reírse, vale agregar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eso duele!-Mientras tanto arriba Natsu intentaba librarse por todos los medios. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, Harry seguía sujeto a él con una saña increíble.

Aunque poco a poco Natsu fue haciéndose una idea de lo que ocurría. No estaba seguro del todo, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Así que estiro la mano para tomar una chuleta del plato, lo único que seguía intacto en toda la enfermería, y la acerco tentativamente a la cara del ojiverde:

-Mira, Harry ¿No preferirías morder esto?-Sugirió con toda la persuasión de la que era capaz mientras sacudía levemente la comida. Y pareció funcionar, ya que muy suavemente Harry soltó su pierna y comenzó a olfatear la chuleta-Eso es, aquí tienes: un jugoso, delicioso y caliente pedazo de carne…

-¡NATSU!-Al segundo siguiente Erza, Gray y Happy apaleaban a puño limpio y patadas al mago de fuego mientras Lucy sostenía a Harry entre sus brazos resguardándolo de un horrible acoso mientras el chico saboreaba su chuleta con gusto.

Claro, solo Natsu no sería capaz de captar el doble sentido de sus palabras. Por eso no fue extraño que cuando sus compañeros lo escucharon cuando venían por el pasillo se le fueran encima y lo dejaran todo cubierto de moretones y chichones sin explicación previa. Solo cuando vieron al pelirosa inconsciente en la camilla cayeron en cuenta que, tal vez, se habían precipitado un poco. Después de todo era Natsu, en ciertos aspectos era una de las personas más inocentes que conocían.

-Bueno, ya le pediremos disculpas luego-Comento Erza con una pequeña gota de sudor y culpa en la cien-Ahora, tenemos que lidiar con "esto"…

A lo que la maga de armadura se refería era a Harry, quien estaba tumbado a los pies de Natsu terminando su tercer plato de comida; hasta ese punto todo era perfectamente normal, para ellos, claro. Lo raro era qué desde su imprevista, y muy violenta, llegada el joven mago de Grimoire había estado mostrando un comportamiento muy peculiar: se encorvaba, gruñía, su foco de atención era disperso y comía con las manos. Básicamente era un cachorro grande.

-Es tierno, de una forma extraña-Comento Lucy, quien se animó a llevar su mano al cabello negro de Harry quien había cavado de comer y ahora movía su cabeza buscando aumentar el contacto de la caricia. En solo cuestión de minutos estaba ronroneando de gusto-Sera un efecto secundario de su magia ¿no?-Sugirió la rubia.

-¡Aye!

-Seguramente…-Comento Erza, quien tampoco pudo resistirse a acariciar aquella mata de cabello azabache. Era tan suave-Mira´ nunca ha mencionado algo parecido, pero tal vez sea diferente con un elemento perdido.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que estará así hasta mañana-Acoto Gray, cruzado de brazos y en su mejor actitud de _no-quiero-jugar-con-él_, aun cuando sus orejas de un brillante color rojo indicaran todo lo contrario. Las chicas y Happy intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de empezar a reír disimuladamente.

Quien iba a pensar que Gray sería un tsundere.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Tal como habían sospechado el comportamiento errático de Harry era producto de su magia.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el mago les explico que durante un Take Over de cuerpo completo perdía parte del razonamiento humano y luego de tomaba unas seis u ocho horas regresar a la normalidad. Ese era el motivo por el que normalmente no le gustaba usarlo:

-A veces me vuelvo peligroso, y solo lo uso como último recurso si estoy luchando solo-Explico llevándose tres tortitas con jarabe de lleno a la boca-Pero…-Mastico rápidamente para continuar-Ya que estaba dentro de una barrera y Natsu era mi oponente se me ocurrió que no estaría mal intentarlo. De todas formas, me agrada, no lo atacaría con todo.

-Tampoco parece que puedas usarlo mucho-Acoto Levy, quien también estaba sentada con ellos. Como no, con un libro entre sus manos-He leído que los elementos perdidos consumen mucha magia.

-Eh, si, gracias por revelar uno de mis puntos débiles-Comento con una mueca, más de diversión que de enojo-Pero si, solo puedo hacer una transformación de cuerpo completo por dos minutos. Luego quedo seco, así que ¡a llenar el tanque! -Y comenzó a devorar el resto de su desayuno.

-También leí que tiene otros efectos secundarios-Acoto tentativamente la maga de letras, mirando dudosa a su amigo de cabello negro. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir atiborrándose de comida junto a Natsu-Ammm…-Consulto su libro primero-¿Sentidos mejorados?-Harry asintió con la cabeza-¿Consumo de magia masivo?-Otro asentimiento-¿Ah…? Bueno, el apetito es evidente-Comento provocando varias risas alrededor mientras Natsu y Harry luchaban por el ultimo panqué.

-Algunas técnicas también tienen sus propios efectos…-Acoto el mago de ojos verdes dando el panqué por perdido, pero arrebatando la última rebanada de tarta-Unos más incomodos que otros-Agrego con una mueca graciosa.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Pregunto curiosa la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Bueno, tendrían que descubrirlo por las malas-Respondió Harry con una mirada afilada dando al verde de sus ojos un brillo casi toxico. Entonces agrego con un guiño del ojo-No crean que el _Gato _es el único truco que tengo.

La reacción general fue bastante surtida: mientras Lucy y Levi reían junto a Harry, Erza y Gray endurecían sus miradas recordándose mentalmente que ese chico era un Grimoire Heart, el líder de la Alianza Ballam. No podían permitirse bajar la guardia con él, por mucho que les agradara.

-¡Oye Gaebolg…!-Sin embargo, tuvieron que dejar la conversación de lado, por parte del aludido el resto de su comida, ya que el maestro del gremio estaba sentado en la baranda del segundo piso con su inseparable bastón y un tarro de vino-Ven aquí, charla un rato con este anciano.

-¡Si, señor!-Harry se zampo un último trozo de pan antes de dejar a sus nuevos amigos, quienes de paso también se iban levantando para hacer sus cosas, e ir directo a las escaleras para alcanzar al octogenario. Makarov lucia ese tinte rojo en su cara, tipio de cuando bebía, pero su mirada era dura y fija en algún punto observando a todo el gremio desde su lugar-Supongo que no es para una charla amistosa.

-…-Makarov dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de responder-¿Cómo esta él?-Esta vez Harry pudo notar algo más en su mirada: nostalgia.

-Más que bien, casi parece de ciento veinte años-Respondió con humor al tiempo que se apoyaba en la baranda con sus brazos y miraba al salón del gremio junto a Makarov-¿Cómo lo supo?-Inquirió confundido. Pero vasto solo una mirada de lado por parte del anciano para descubrirlo-Ah claro…

-¿Cómo es que usas su apellido?-Pregunto directo Makarov al mismo que debía de su tarro y mirando de reojo al mago más joven-No te pareces mucho a él-

-Jmm-Harry torció sus labios en una mueca de humor y nostalgia- Onee-sama casi me mata una vez, cuando me teñí el cabello de blanco-Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, dejando una media sonrisa rezagada-Me ha criado desde que tengo nueve. Me dio un hogar, me dio magia… Me otorgo una familia-Esta vez eran sus ojos los que destilaban las más pura melancolía-Es como un padre para mi ¡Aunque en realidad nunca le pedí permiso para usar su apellido! –Rápidamente se irguió, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca y colocando una enorme sonrisa traviesa-Me colgó todo un día de los tobillos por hurgar en sus papeles buscando su nombre.

-Supongo que no dirás más nada al respecto-Juzgo acertadamente el anciano.

-Tal vez seamos un gremio oscuro, pero también somos una familia-Respondió Harry regresando a su postura original mientras la convicción embargaba cada una de sus palabras-Si la situación fuera al revés estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos tampoco diría nada-Agrego, viendo ambos como Gray y Natsu ya estaban peleando otra vez.

-Jmmm-Por su parte Makarov no tenía idea de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Purehito, su antiguo maestro ¿en Grimoire Heart? Era un shock que ni todo el alcohol del sótano podría ayudar a suavizar ¿Qué pudo llevar a aquel hombre a un gremio oscuro…? Por otro lado, viendo al chico de pie junto a él no podía evitar sentir que tal vez no eran tan diferentes en realidad. Harry era un buen chico. No solo como mago, o por ser fuere. También era leal, responsable, dedicado y firme en sus principios; aunque también era alocado, algo cabeza dura y distraído. Era tan parecido a todos esos mocosos a los que consideraba sus propios hijos que no podía evitar preguntarse:

¿Qué tan diferentes serian Fairy Tail y Grimoire Heart? ¿Realmente ser reconocidos por el Consejo los hacia mejores?

-Una vez…-Soltó de repente Harry sacando a Makarov de sus cavilaciones-Había un conjuro que no me salía y me quede entrenando bajo la lluvia. Me resfrié, claro-Agrego con obviedad-Me grito como por quince minutos: que me retrasaría en mi entrenamiento, que era débil que era un irresponsable… Aun así, siempre se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormía. Y él no sabe que yo sé que era él quien hacia esa sopita de conejo para que me recuperara más rápido.

Ese último comentario provoco que Makarov escupiera casi todo su vino y comenzara a carcajearse histérico. Él conocía el origen de esa receta de sopa de conejo "_porque el conejo tiene más vitaminas que el pollo" _sonó automáticamente en su cabeza. Recuerdo que compartió con el joven mago y ahora ambos eran quienes se carcajeaban. Harry nunca revelaría información importante sobre su gremio, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera compartir alguna información más banal. Así que por la siguiente hora ambos se la pasaron compartiendo recuerdos y anécdotas sobre sus vivencias con el actual maestro y padre de Harry.

La mayoría de las hadas en el piso inferior miraban confundidos hacia arriba, sorprendidos por todas las risas provenientes de allí; Mirajane les dedicaba su típica sonrisa amable, Erza lucia más tranquila, Lucy y Happy intercambiaban miradas confundidas, y justo antes de que Natsu perdiera la paciencia y saltara hasta ellos para preguntar de que tanto se reían, Max entro corriendo al salón abriendo las puertas de par en par con bastante estruendo:

-¡Chicos! ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! –Todos alrededor se alertaron ante aquel anuncio-¡Ya viene… Ya viene…!-Sus compañeros comenzaron a sonreír y a chocar sus puños, listos para barrer con cualquiera que estuviera buscando problemas-¡Es el Consejo!-Todos se congelaron en su lugar.

-¡Estoy encen- Natsu nunca acabo su frase. Fue aplastado de cara contra su mesa cuando el maestro aterrizo sobre él:

-¡Tú te cayas!-Espeto Makarov, para luego intentar calmar a sus hijos-Descuiden, descuidan. Seguramente solo es una visita de protocolo, nada de qué preocuparse…-Aunque era difícil tomarlo en serio cuando lucia tan pálido y nervioso como el resto.

-Ah, Maestro-Le llamo Harry, quien seguía en el balcón del segundo piso y apuntándose el brazo en que tenía su tatuaje de Grimoire-Tal vez deberían preocuparse, un poquito al menos.

Mientras Makarov comenzaba a llorar y los demás comenzaba a discutir sobre qué hacer al respecto, Harry consideraba sus opciones: sería muy fácil huir en medio del caos, después todo hacía semanas que había encontrado la fórmula correcta para reescribir las runas de Freed. Pero no sería justo con los chicos de Fairy Tail; además de haberle curado las heridas habían sido muy buenos con él, no quería acarrearles problemas. Bueno, MAS problemas.

Porque era obvio que si el Consejo estaba allí era porque alguien ya les había ido con el chisme de que tenían a un miembro de Grimoire Heart en el gremio. Si, esos eran muchos problemas:

-Ey, ey, tranquilos…-Harry salto a la planta baja, aterrizando justo en medio de quienes alegaban entregarlo sin más y los que alegaban ocultarlo y negarlo hasta la muerte; fue lindo ver a Natsu y a Levy en el segundo bando-No es necesario que se peleen por mí.

-Lo ciento, Harry. Pero entregarte es la opción más segura para Fairy Tail-Respondió Erza, entrando también en el terreno neutral y hablando con aquella autoridad que siempre ponía a todos a raya:

-Erza no podemos-Intervino Mirajane cubriéndose el pecho con una bandeja-Él es...

-¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡¿Cómo puedes esperar que lo entreguemos como a un criminal?!-Estallo Natsu. Y antes de que Erza respondiera, el pelirosa recibió una palmada en la cabeza:

-Porque soy un criminal, genio-Respondió Harry, aprovechando para hacerle una llave al cuello y mantenerle allí-Bueno, chicos…-Agrego mirando alrededor-Fue divertido mientras duro.

-Aff, gracias por comprender-Dijo Erza, sorprendentemente extendiendo su mano para que Harry la estrechara-Espero que las cosas acaben bien para ti-Agrego, con una genuina sonrisa.

-Ah no te preocupes por mí-Respondió el mago de ojos verdes dándole un apretón-Vendré a visitarlos luego que escape…-Agrego con picardía y un guiño.

-Más te vale-Increíble que aquellas palabras vinieran de la legendaria Titania.

-Sí, bueno, mientras tanto será mejor que vallan a buscar unas cadenas y me lleven a una celda-Dijo Harry con soltura-No creo que al Consejo le guste saber que me tienen andando a mis anchas por ahí.

-Ay Harry…-Dijo Lucy con sorpresa llevándose la mano a la mejilla. Lucia realmente afligida, al igual que Levy y Mirajane. En tan solo unas semanas Harry ya era como un miembro honorario de las hadas. Que hasta les estaba ayudando a resolver el embrollo en el que estaban metidos:

-Solo inventen una excusa de porque no avisaron antes, que di mucha pelea, blah blah blah… Dijo el mago de Grimoire mientras ponía marcha a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, por ende, a las celdas-Puedo golpear un poco a Natsu para que sea más creíble-Agrego con sorna, después de todo aún tenía al mago de fuego firmemente sujeto por el cuello-El lado positivo es que nada no puede ser peor que esto.

Grabe error. Bien Harry hubo afirmado aquello con tanta seguridad, fue como si todo el universo conspirara para demostrar un único punto: que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar. Y mucho:

-¡Atención, Fairy Tail!-Aquella vos se hizo presente en el interior del gremio con atronadora potencia haciendo vibrar las mesas-¡Tienen diez segundos para liberar a nuestro compañero antes que entremos a por él!

-Auh… Yo conozco esa voz-Comento Harry, cubriéndose los oídos:

-¡Sancrow idiota! ¡Sabes que Harry no soporta ese volumen!-Esa era otra voz conocida.

-¡Agh, Meredy, no me pegues!-Lo siguiente que se escucho fue como si un grupo de personas forcejearan por hacerse con el micrófono que los proyectaba adentro del gremio. El problema fue que nadie tuvo la decencia de apagarlo mientras peleaban por lo que todos en Fairy Tail quedaron aturdidos con tantos gritos e insultos, y alguien que hablaba de una forma extraña sobre corazones y rosas.

-¡_Solid Scripture: Silence_!-La heroína del día fue Levy, quien logro proyectar su magia dentro del salón del gremio trayendo algo de paz-¿Qué fue eso?

-Sí, tenemos un problema-Anuncio Harry, aun frotándose el oído con el meñique-Denme un segundo y les contare-Después de todo si habían usado el micrófono de proyección omnidireccional, ya luego patearía a Sancrow por no moderar el volumen, significaba que la nave estaba cerca. Es decir: todo Grimoire Heart estaba en Magnolia. Al mismo tiempo que el Consejo Mágico. Ambos bandos buscando a la misma persona.

Y haciendo gala de la saña que el universo les tenia jurada, porque con una o dos calamidades el mensaje aún no estaba claro, ambos bandos se encontraron cara a cara llegando desde calles opuestas justo en la entrada del gremio al mismo tiempo que sus miembros habían salido para evitar que se cruzaran.

Así que en un extremo: Lahar, el jefe de los Caballeros Runas junto a su compañero Doranbalt encabezando un batallón de soldados, mostraba una airada expresión que claramente exigía una muy buena explicación, luego que los arrestara a todos claro. En el otro extremo: todo un batallón de los soldados de Grimoire fuertemente armados y comandados por Asuma, Ultear y Jellal, quienes tenían grabado en sus rostros "los mataremos a todos por tocar a nuestro compañero".

Y justo en medio de la colisión de aquellas grandes potencias mágicas, frente a las puertas de su gremio, Makarov lucia pálido mientras su alma se le escapaba por la boca, Erza empuñando su espada lista para defender su hogar, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu y Elfman estaban listos para luchar. Solo dos personas intentaron llevar las cosas por la paz:

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!-Salto Harry en dirección a su familia.

-¡Solo es un gran malentendido!-Lucy odiaba las frases hechas, pero la presión no le daba para pensar en algo mejor mientras intentaba terciar frente al consejo, con sus manos al frente en señal de paz y una sonrisa nerviosa-No hay necesidad de luchar, les aseguro que todo se encuentra bien-Justo aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios Harry se desplomo, comenzando a brillar mientras se retorcía de dolor sujetándose el pecho.

Y se abrieron las puertas al infierno… Bueno, no exactamente _al_ infierno.

_Continuara…_

**¡EH! ¡Si me matan se quedan sin fic!**

**Es increíble como ese único argumento me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años...**

**En fin, solo por si no quedo claro: ¡SE DESATO LA GUERRA ENTRE EL CONSEJO Y GRIMOIRE! ¡Y Fairy Tail, como siempre, acabo en medio!**

**¿Qué? Ah, ¿si había quedado claro a la primera? Qué bueno que bueno jejejeje**

**¡Los leo en los reviews chicos!**

**Y recuerden los reviews mantienen sano a un escritor, pero no es chantaje jejejeje**

**PD: Ya sé que no he actualizado en los últimos meses (seis), pero eso no significa que haya dejado de escribir. No se preocupen, todos los capis están listos y al día, así que intentare subirlos cada semana para que nos pongamos al día pronto ¿sí? No los subo todos de golpe porque así me dejan mas reviews jejeje Pero no les puedo dar día exacto, así que tendrán que estar muy pendientes jeje.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finalmente, el prometido día de actualización semanal ha llegado, ¿qué sería apropiado para ambientar la ocasión? ¿Algo de Tiziano Ferro, AVICCI, o quizás Maroon 5? No lo sé, ustedes coloquen su canción favorita y bailen como si nadie los estuviera viendo, y eso incluye a sus familias; total, igual les miran raro cuando los oyen reírse mientras leen.**

**Y hablando de reír como maniaco sin ninguna razón aparente, no saben cómo adoro ver esos picos de estado de lecturas en los días de actualización hahaha en serio, es como si mi trafico tuviera sus propios Himalaya elevándose hasta en serio. En serio chicos, gracias por brindarme su apoyo leyendo y comentando mi trabajo, son mi combustible (100% ecológico, por supuesto) y me impulsan con todo a seguir escribiendo.**

**Lo cual me recuerda que ya nos estamos acercando al arco principal de esta historia. Sé que parece que hemos ido avanzando muy lento, pero no se preocupen que dentro de poco todo empezara a tomar un impulso emocionante. Lo cual nos lleva al nuevo capítulo de esta semana.**

**Pueden creerme, si con los capítulos anteriores se quedaron con ganas de más, esta vez será mucho ¡mucho! PEOR MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

_Capítulo 12:_

"_Plan de Fuga"_

En un principio la situación no era tan grave.

Si, lidiar con el consejo era ciertamente algo grave. Especialmente porque más de la mitad de sus miembros se la tenía jurada al gremio y estaban siempre a la espera de una buena excusa para disolverlo finalmente. Pero fuera como fuera era algo a lo que estaban muy acostumbrados. Incluso podría decirse que a esas alturas al único al que afectaba era al maestro, después de todo era él quien debía escribir las cartas de disculpas por los destrozos os que siempre dejaban a su paso.

Luego la situación se volvió mala. Bastante.

Con unos alaridos propios de cualquier espectro errante con muy mala leche, Grimoire Heart se hizo presente también en la ciudad de Magnolia. El gremio líder de la alianza entre los tres gremios oscuros más poderosos, quienes controlaban todos los aspectos del bajo mundo de la magia. Cuyos miembros eran fuente de pocos rumores que casi les hacían parecer material de leyenda.

Con dos de lo que solo podrían llamarse "súper potencias" de la magia reunidos en la misma ciudad la situación podría tomarse fácilmente por una casualidad producto de la mala fortuna o algún capricho del azar. Pero que ambas potencias tuvieran el mismo objetivo, eso ya era una crueldad. Pero como las cosas siempre, SIEMPRE, podían ser peores, ambos grupos se encontraron frente a frente con Fairy Tail como la piedra angular. Lahar, líder de los Caballeros Runas, tenía órdenes de arrestar a ese miembro de Grimoire del que les había llegado información y poner en custodia al maestro de Fairy Tail junto a cualquiera que siquiera mostrara intenciones de resistirse; pero ahora que tenía al frente a los miembros de Grimoire, junto al criminal buscado Jellal, su expresión delataba una furia apenas controlada.

Por otro lado, luego de lograr triangular la posición de su compañero perdido, no hubo poder humano que evitara que los motores de la nave del gremio oscuro se pusieran a toda potencia con rumbo a la ciudad de Magnolia. Y durante todo el camino muchos intentaron en lo posible no cruzarse con Ultear. La normalmente fría pero taimada usuaria del Arca del Tiempo se encontraba de un humor sumamente volátil, ni siquiera darle una paliza a Kain por perder a Harry logro calmar su ira. Por eso nadie se atrevió a contradecirla cuando ordeno a su batallón personal prepararse para la batalla con ella al frente; y aunque los demás miembros también querían intervenir, Hades ordeno que solo Ultear y Asuma tenían permitido bajar ya que sería contraproducente y exagerado enviar a los siete solo para rescatar al Sabueso de caza. Fue así como todo un batallón de los soldados de Grimoire fuertemente armados y comandados por Asuma y Ultear descendieron a tierra junto a Jellal. Ya que él no era un miembro como tal no tenía por qué seguir las ordenes de Hades.

Si, con solo esos dos aspectos la situación era sumamente delicada.

Aunque los ojos de Lahar y Doranbalt estaban clavados en los soldados y miembros de Grimoire a unos diez metros frente a ellos, también tenían mucha hostilidad dirigida hacia Makarov y las hadas que estaban afuera frente a su gremio a una distancia similar. Por otro lado, toda la sed de sangre de los demonios tenía como único blanco a las Hadas. Poco les importaba lidiar con uno o dos batallones del consejo mágico.

Harry se adelantó desde detrás del maestro Makarov, avanzando un par de pazos hacia los suyos.

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!-Anuncio, algo trillado, pero no tenía el ingenio para pensar nada mejor. Sabía que al saltar así se arriesgaba y convertía en un blanco fácil, pero quería mostrar que se encontraba bien.

-¡Solo es un gran malentendido!-Las mismo tiempo, Lucy había salido junto a Levy para enfrentar al grupo del consejo. Con sus manos al frente en señal de paz y una sonrisa nerviosa intento transmitir algo de tranquilidad-No hay necesidad de luchar, les aseguro que todo se encuentra bien.

Ambos, Lucy y Harry, tenían la firme convicción de que, con la suficiente delicadeza y mucha, MUCHA, suerte tal vez podrían lograr salir medianamente a salvo de semejante vorágine que se abría ante ellos. Fue entonces cuando el dolor ataco y Harry se vio obligado a caer de rodillas sujetándose el pecho con ambas manos.

Y se abrieron las puertas al infierno:

-¡ACABENLOS!-Ordeno Ultear hecha una furia.

-¡NEUTRALICENLOS!-Mando Lahar con valor.

-¡Adentro!-Mando Makarov con cobardía.

Las puertas del gremio se cerraron con tal fuerza que parecía como si nunca más fueran a abrirse. Del exterior llegaba el ruido de la colisión de ambos bandos enfrentándose:

-Con algo de suerte se olvidarán de nosotros-Al optimismo de Gray se lo cargaron un par de golpes contra la puerta, la cual Gajeel y Natsu se encontraban reforzando y soldando-Olvídenlo…

-¡Mira´!-Sin embargo, su prioridad actual era Harry.

Que el chico se desplomara tan repentinamente fue lo que desencadeno el enfrentamiento. Fue por eso que, antes de que terminara aplastado, Natsu había saltado para sujetarlo al mismo tiempo que Makarov usaba su puño para tomarlos a ambos y llevarlos adentro. Ahora, el mago de ojos verdes estaba tumbado sobre una de las mesas mientras continuaba sujetándose el pecho con ambas manos. Mirajane era quien evaluaba su estado, pasando un círculo mágico por encima de él con su mano mientras la mayoría del gremio se esforzaba por reforzar puertas y ventanas:

-Nada-Concluyo la maga de cabello blanco-Es como si su propia magia se encontrara desbalanceada. Si continua así…-Tanto ella como Makarov le dedicaron una mirada de pesar al chico tumbado. Toda su expresión se encontraba deformada por el dolor, con sus ojos firmemente cerrados y el sudor perlando su frente mientras leves gemidos de dolor escapaban entre sus apretados dientes. Incluso parecía que todo su cuerpo parecía palpitar:

-¿Cómo está?-Natsu, usando un casco de construcción y cargando un par de vigas, se detuvo brevemente junto a ellos en su camino a la entrada. Pero la expresión en el rostro de los otros le cayó en respuesta peor que un balde de agua helada. Y estaba a punto de estallar clamando por una solución cuando algo más finalmente pudo atravesar sus defensas y entro a través de una de las ventanas superiores aterrizando sobre la barra:

-¡Harry!-Jellal, hincado sobre su pie derecho y la otra pierna extendida, inclinado hacia adelante echando su peso sobre ambas manos barrio rápidamente el espacio frente a él. Cuando finalmente encontró a su objetivo activo su magia-_¡Meteor!_-Ignorando a quienes ya le habían rodeado voló entre y sobre las hadas con dirección al maestro y Mirajane.

-¡…!-Solo que antes de llegar a su objetivo un poderoso y afilado proyectil se interpuso en su camino obligándolo a retroceder de golpe. Allí, encarándolo, Titania blandía su espada vistiendo el oscuro manto de la armadura del Purgatorio-Erza…-Siseo enojado. En cualquier otra situación se habría tomado el tiempo de disfrutar su tan ansiado reencuentro. Pero no era el momento aún.

-¡Jellal!-La expresión en la maga de armadura era estoica pero filtrando su rabia luchando por contenerse-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Solo vine por él, Erza!-Anuncio irguiéndose y mirando a su alrededor a los magos de Fairy Tail. Si la pelirroja se interponía no le sería tan fácil escapar con Harry; y el consejo también era un poderoso obstáculo con el que no habían contado. Y a juzgar por lo que alcanzaba a ver del moreno no era momento para perder el tiempo ni para precipitarse-¡Entrégamelo!-Mando-Si me lo llevo ahora el maestro Hades y el resto de Grimoire y yo nos retiraremos.

Aquel parecía la mejor opción. No tenía tiempo para negociar por lo que ofreció una solución para los captores de Harry. Sin duda la oportunidad de que uno de los otros dos bandos se retirara sin pelear era bastante seductora. Y aunque ya tenía preparada una respuesta para cuando cuestionaran la honestidad de su oferta, antes de eso unos metros por detrás de Erza el joven mago sobre la mesa se irguió de golpe nuevamente atacado por el dolor:

-¡Arrggh! ¡Iggghh-Era claro que Harry luchaba por controlarse, pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano cuando su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar. Ante aquella visión y la breve distracción de su adversaria, Jellal logro adelantarles y alcanzar al pequeño:

-¡Harry!-Detenerse a su lado era por supuesto era una gran apertura. Pero en ese instante nada le importaba menos, tomo el rostro del más joven en sus manos y le dio una rápida evaluación: estaba sudado, rígido y su piel comenzaba a tener un leve destello de luz-Ey hermanito, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

-Ani… ki…-Harry apenas pudo entreabrir un ojo para ver a su hermano mayor. Pero lo que salió después de sus labios fue sorprendente-No… pelees-

-…-De tener al más joven en un estado tan delicado sin duda la media sonrisa de Jellal habría sido una risa más espontanea-Si descuida, ahora tienes que calmarte. Te llevare con Hades, él sabrá que hacer-Como esperaba la mención de su padre fue suficiente para que Harry depositara su confianza en él ya que al segundo siguiente finalmente termino cediendo a la inconsciencia. Con una delicadeza de la que nadie le creyó capaz el peliazul volvió a recostarle sobre la mesa.

-¿Jellal?-Erza se acercó tentativamente al hombre. Pero el aludido tenía su atención centrada en Harry quien aún lucia presa de un intenso dolor. Y con intervalos parejos los latidos en su cuerpo comenzaban a intensificarse. La pelirroja alterno una mirada preocupada a cada uno:

-Voy a sacarlo de aquí-El tono del mago era bastante taimado, incluso suave. Pero había una clara amenaza implícita en sus palabras junto a la ira sosegada solo por la preocupación hacia su hermano menor.

-Te ayudaremos-Aquellas palabras vinieron de nadie más que el maestro del gremio.

Por supuesto que muchos le miraron atónitos, pero el sonido de un choque de puños ayudo a que lograran enfocarse en sus prioridades mientras escuchaban la determinación en las voces de sus compañeros hadas:

-Atravesar una batalla campal, protegiendo a un herido…-

-… evitando que nos maten o arresten…-

-¡Y llevar a salvo a Harry con su familia! ¡Estoy encendido!

-¡…!-Uno a uno Jellal miraba detenidamente a los tres magos que acaban de hablar, con la incredulidad pintado toda su cara. Había considerado que, en el mejor de los casos, le dejarían ir y luego él tendría que abrirse paso. ¿Pero, que de buenas a primeras se ofrecieran a ayudarle corriendo un riesgo que era tan grande como innecesario para ellos? La respuesta vino cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el mago inconsciente que yacía frente a él.

Claro que sí. Lo supo cuando le conoció y ahora más que nunca lo tenía claro. Harry poseía una cualidad que, tal vez no era tan única ni destacable, pero que igualmente era sumamente valiosa:

-Los ayudaremos-Y la voz de Erza a su lado junto con la mano presión de la mano en su hombro lo confirmo. Su capacidad para conectar con las personas a su alrededor. De pequeño era la clase de energía que instaba a todos a protegerle, de grande era casi puro carisma.

-Te lo agradezco…-En el momento que sus ojos conectaron con los de la maga de armadura algo más pareció emerger a la superficie-Se los agradezco a todos-Pero su prioridad ahora era clara.

Simultáneamente, en el exterior la pelea se estaba llevando de una manera bastante concentrada. El bando del consejo presionaba fuertemente para neutralizar y arrestar a los soldados Grimoire quienes a su vez presionaban para avanzar. Viéndolo objetivamente la pelea se encontraba en un punto muerto, sin embargo, de un momento a otro las puertas de Fairy Tail se abrieron soltando a un tercer bando.

Aunque aquella definición no estaba del todo acertada. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dieron paso a un despavorido peliazul que cargaba en brazos a un chico más joven e inconsciente; es decir dos blancos importantes estaban intentando escapar:

-¡Te tengo!-Y con el objetivo principal inconsciente era una oportunidad demasiado grande como para siquiera pensar en dejarla pasar. Doranbalt, usando su magia, había logrado alcanzar al mago de cabello azul y su mano estaban tan cerca de arrebatarle su carga que ya prácticamente podía oler su ascenso-¡Eres mi-

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, BASTARDO!-Solo que a dos centímetros de su meta, un puño envuelto en llamas se estrelló de lleno contra la cara del mago del consejo y le envió volando varios metros en sentido contrario-¡JELLAL!

Para todos los contendientes era muy fácil intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo. En algún momento durante el caos Jellal había logrado colarse dentro del gremio de la ciudad, y al escapar con su compañero había provocado que todo Fairy Tail salieran en su persecución para recuperar a su prisionero; Doranbalt solo había acabado interponiéndose en mitad de un ataque dirigido únicamente a Jellal.

-¡Deténganlo!-Bramo Erza que encabezaba a las hadas. A su espalda pudo escucharse el lanzamiento de dos ataques simultáneos:

-_¡Ice Make Floor!_-

-_¡Tetsuryu Kon!_-

Una marea de hielo, junto con una serie de vigas de hierro, emergieron del suelo golpeando en todas direcciones y fallando por pocos centímetros al mago; Jellal era sin duda merecedor de su reputación. El hombre se movía de tal forma que todos los ataques fallaban por poco y acababan por golpear a quienes se encontraban luchando a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ese había sido el plan desde el comienzo.

Ya que no podían demostrar abiertamente que estaban ayudando a los criminales, ignorarían la batalla mientras pretendían perseguir a su prisionero fugado y al mismo tiempo abrirían un camino para que Jellal pudiera moverse más fácilmente:

-_¡Karyu no Hokou!_-El rugido de Natsu despejo una buena línea recta entre la marea de contendientes que iba perfecta hasta la plaza de la ciudad; Erza y Lucy no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada resignada, después de todo sabían que Natsu no era el más sutil de ellos. Solo les quedaba rezar porque nadie notara esa enorme y conveniente casualidad:

-_¡Tenryu no Yukogeki!-_

-Aguanta un poco Harry-Luego de esquivar ese último ataque solo restaban unos setenta metros para llegar a la plaza. Teniendo el espacio libre suficiente podría usar la lacrima de _Gate _que había tomado antes. Ese último tramo no era nada para su _Meteor_-¡Gaahh!-El problema fue nunca considero chocar de frente contra una barrera:

-¡Ingenuo!-Aun con más de cien voltios recorriendo su cuerpo Jellal fue capaz de evitar el golpe propinado a su espalda. Fue gracias a su arduo entrenamiento que logro saltar hacia atrás en un arco bajo con una pirueta y aterrizar agachado en ambos pies deslizándose varios metros más allá confirmando una cosa: a solo veinte centímetros de donde se acercaba las runas surgían en la tierra revelando una jaula:

-"_Así que por eso es que no se han dispersado_"-Pensó-"_Son más cautelosos de lo que imagine"-_Esta vez no había rastro del Jellal amable que estaba rescatando a su familia. Los ojos que miraban fijamente a Lahar eran los propios de un demonio.

-¡Jmp!-Sin embargo el capitán de los caballeros de elite del consejo no se dejaría amedrentar.

Con solo tres metros separándoles la tensión entre ellos podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Las miradas chocaban al igual que la enorme energía mágica que ambos despedían en un contraste casi poético; el aura de Lahar despedía un brillo aguamarina esmeralda mientras que la que despedía Jellal eran tinieblas y sombras producto de una media noche de luna nueva. El deber enfrentando a la ira. La determinación de eliminar a un enemigo disparando la sed de sangre hasta un punto que todos alrededor detuvieron su lucha solo para ver cuál sería el desenlace de aquel enfrentamiento.

Solo una persona vio cual sería el resultado si aquellas dos fuerzas llegaban a luchar y no dudo un instante en lanzarse para evitarlo.

Mientras tanto, sumido en el vacío de la inconsciencia Harry era apenas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No, sería más preciso decir que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos del exterior y actuaba en consecuencia. Su instinto de supervivencia reaccionaba a toda la hostilidad a su alrededor, a toda esa fuerza que le superaba y podría aplastarlo si quisiera. De haber estado consciente Harry habría podido racionalizar la situación: su hermano nunca le haría daño y al mismo tiempo le protegería. Pero cuando la razón no está surge el instinto. Un aspecto que iba más sobre el cuerpo que sobre la mente la mente. Uno que siempre actuaba en base a la experiencia: y valla que el cuerpo de Harry tenía experiencia con el miedo y la hostilidad. Perdido en la oscuridad los recuerdos comenzaron a recorrer toda su piel rememorando los azotes con un cinturón, los golpes con un cucharon en las manos, los gritos ¡el hambre!

_¡Fenómeno! ¡Monstruo! _Y cuando los recuerdos de los gritos llegaron a sus oídos Harry finalmente estallo:

-¡NOOOOOO!-Un solo alarido acompañado del destello de la luz al doblarse y la distorsión en el espacio.

Ya antes había suplicado por huir y ser rescatado de todo ese dolor. Y gracias a eso pudo conocer a Jellal, a su Nee-chan y a su Onee-sama. Había conseguido una familia y a nuevos amigos. Si ya antes había funcionado… ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar por segunda vez?

-¡Ha… rry…!-Un breve grito sin nombre fue lo último que sus oídos pudieron captar antes de desaparecer.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando un pequeño bajón de energía recorrió las calles de Londres. Siendo apenas un tenue parpadeo en las luces fue rápidamente ignorado por las personas que se encontraban aun despiertas a esa hora. Sin embargo, pasarían varios días para que las personas notaran que el símbolo de su capital tenía un pequeño retraso de dos minutos en su andar. Todo porque durante la madrugada de ese día una pequeña distorsión en el espacio ocasiono que el mecanismo interno del reloj tuviera más espacio que recorrer al mismo tiempo que un cuerpo inerte caía pesadamente sobre la madera de la torre.

Su agotamiento era tal que solo las siete campanadas de la hora fueron capaces de despertarle.

-¡…!-Asustado y aturdido Harry acabo sobre sus pies listo para atacar. Sin embargo, rápidamente se arrepintió de ello cuando un fuerte mareo nublo su vista y le obligo a caer sentado nuevamente. Obligándose paseo la vista a su alrededor con un ojo entre abierto-Bien…-Sin una amenaza inminente pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para cerrar sus ojos al tiempo que presionaba el puente de su nariz durante un par de minutos.

Ya recuperado volvió a dar un vistazo a su alrededor. Le tomo algo de tiempo determinar que aquella enorme estancia llena de engranajes y mecanismo era en realidad alguna clase de torre de reloj y no la sala de máquinas de Grimoire donde a veces se ocultaba para dormir. No pudo evitar mirar ceñudo en dirección a las enormes campanas que colgaban del techo sobre su cabeza. Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué hacia él en un campanario?

-Ugh…-Nuevamente su cuerpo se vio invadido por un pequeño mareo cuando se levantó, aunque esta vez no le derribo-Genial, no tengo magia-Murmuro sarcástico. Eso explicaba su agotamiento físico y mental, la Enfermedad de Deficiencia Mágica era realmente horrible. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el tono pálido en su piel sin un rastro de verde, no debía estar tan mal. Aun así, no podría usar magia durante un par de días.

Como fuera, tenía cosas importantes que averiguar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las ventanas a su derecha. Lo último que recordaba era estar en Fairy Tail, con su hermano ¿Qué había ocurrido después? Mirando a su alrededor considero brevemente estar en una de las torres del campanario de la Catedral de Kardia, pero esa iglesia no tenía un reloj ¿Acaso habían logrado sacarlo de Magnolia? ¿Entonces por qué no estaba en la nave con su familia? Aunque de solo pensar en el regaño que le esperaba considero que tal vez no tenía tanta prisa en volver a la nave. Y no había forma que ese lugar fuera la prisión del Consejo.

Aunque esas malditas campanas eran una perfecta tortura.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-Se preguntó en voz alta mientras abría una ventana-¿Qué…?

La ranura se abría directamente desde el frente del reloj de la torre, a solo unos metros sobre él las manecillas se unían y giraban en torno a su único eje. Pero aquello no podía importarle menos. Sus parpados estaban abiertos a todo lo que podían retraerse mientras las irises verdes de sus ojos se veían inundadas por el reflejo de una ciudad que nunca había visto. Pero que aun así conocía.

El estilo arquitectónico de los edificios. La forma de las calles. La pequeña llovizna que caía de aquel cielo nublado. Todo era tan diferente, y a la vez tan familiar. Desde la luz que se filtraba por entre las nuevas hasta el aire que comenzaba a saberle aciago con cada respiración.

Todo su ser rápidamente se vio ahogada en un mar de sensaciones. Desde el escalofrió que puso toda su piel de gallina hasta esa mescla difusa de rencor y miedo mientras luchaba por mantener alejados los viejos recuerdos de su infancia. Su mandíbula estaba rígida y sus dientes apretados. Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Aquella verdad innegable le golpeo aún más fuerte que su puño al quebrar la loza del marco en el que se apoyaba.

Al mismo tiempo la voz colándose crudamente a través de su garganta hasta sus labios pareció hacer efectivo lo último que faltaba para declarar su sentencia:

-Volví-

_Continuara…_

**Bueno, fue un capitulo muy movido ¿no? Tuvimos acción, un emotivo pero apresurado reencuentro entre Jellal y Erza, las locas hadas resolviendo las cosas siempre a su manera, un momento de angustia, la emocionante casi pelea entre Jellal y el consejo y finalmente el tan esperado regreso de Harry a su tierra natal.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo lidiara Harry con su antigua vida? ¿Cómo descubrirán el mundo mágico el regreso de Harry Potter? ¿Acaso Harry esta solo en este enorme y casi desconocido mundo?**

**En fin, ¡me muero por ver sus reviews y todos sus buenos deseos mis amores! Llevando la cuenta este capítulo era el que le correspondía al mes de mayo, eso nos deja cuatro capítulos más para ponernos al día XD**

**¡No lo olviden, preciosos pimpollos, los reviews son parte importante de la alimentación de un autor!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Tres semanas seguidas de actualizaciones! Permítanme un segundo para imaginar toda una ovación de aplausos solo para mi… Si, si ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¡es todo por ustedes! ¡gracias!... Jmm, eso fue más gratificando de lo que esperaba. Al menos para mi pequeño ego XD**

**En fin, mis amores cada vez nos acercamos más al que será el arco principal de esta historia, pero antes de llegar a eso quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a todas las hermosas criaturas fantásticas que me dejan sus amados y muy muy nutritivos reviews semana tras semana y sin los cuales no podría seguir publicando (y no, esta no es una solapada forma de decirles que sigan dejando reviews o dejare de publicar) así que permítanme tomar otro segundo para mencionar especialmente a:**

**IVONNEMARTINEZROJAS719, ey hermoso pimpollo amo tus notas. Incluso las cortitas.**

**JMVERATRUKR solo por si no te llego mi respuesta anterior: SI, ES YAOI! Joijoijoi pero no te daré pistas sobre las posibles parejas (porque si, serán varias)**

**CINEREA.M Jajaja espero que con las actualizaciones semanales logres calmar la ansiedad.**

_Capítulo 13:_

"_Es Él"_

Acepta los hechos.

Esa había sido la primera lección que aprendió de Brain. Y una que se había visto reforzada con el tiempo en sus misiones; de nada servía cuestionar ni quejarse. Las complicaciones surgían de repente, tanto si eran convenientes, irrelevantes o un obstáculo, se debían considerar y superar. Siempre buscando en la medida del beneficio. "_Piensa lógicamente" _habían sido las palabras de Brain; por supuesto, intentar anular dichas complicaciones era siempre la primera opción siempre y cuando no desperdiciara energías valiosas en ello. Si la primera opción fallaba y se encontraba en una situación desfavorable lo mejor era retirarse y recabar información:

-"_La desinformación puede ser peor que no saber nada"-_Recito en su mente mientras estaba oculto en un callejón mirando a la calle. Primero debía confirmar efectivamente donde se encontraba; aunque estuviera seguro, una pequeña parte de él rogaba por estar equivocado. Sin embargo, al caminar por la calle sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas.

Aunque no recordaba bien lo que había ocurrido antes, sabía que había sufrido algún tipo de ataque. Tal vez por eso había perdido su camisa; sin embargo, caminar por la acera por si solo confirmaba sus sospechas por dos motivos, específicamente. La primera, porque en Fiore los transeúntes nunca prestarían especial atención a alguien caminando sin camisa; después de todo los magos y viajeros los había de todo tipo, con sus costumbres y equipos diferentes. La segunda razón, igualmente estaba relacionada a la ropa, pero no a la suya sino a la de los demás a su alrededor, era completamente diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera visto en cualquier parte del reino.

-_London Square_-Hacia mucho que había olvidado el sentido de aquellas figuras en el papel, pero recordaba que alguna vez lo tuvieron para él.

-¡_Oye niño! ¿Qué haces caminando por ahí sin camisa?-_Tampoco recordaba nada de ese lenguaje. Pero si podía entender el tono del hombre que hablaba con él, luego de que una mujer lo abordara para señalar al extraño chico que había intentado hablarle en una lengua extraña, así como que por su aire y ropa debía ser algún tipo de agente de la ley:

-"_!Ah! Policías"_-Pensó satisfecho consigo mismo, mientras dejaba que el sujeto se acercara y le dedicaba una rápida evaluación con la mirada. Se sentía algo intranquilo y vulnerable, especialmente por no poder contar con todas sus fuerzas, pero este era otro mundo. Allí no era un criminal buscado, virtualmente allí no era nadie. Nada más que un simple chico perdido.

-_¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?_

-Maldición, perdón me quede pensando…-Dijo frotando su nuca con una pequeña sonrisa-Aunque seguro que no entiende nada de lo que digo-Agrego con una gota de sudor en la cien; ciertamente la mirada suspicaz era respuesta más que suficiente.

Como fuera, seguiría a ese hombre a la estación e intentaría darse a entender; aunque con un día de descanso y algo de comida podría recuperar la magia suficiente para usar el hechizo de Brain _Languaje. _Luego de eso comenzaría a buscar la forma de regresar a Fiore. Aunque dudaba fuera a ser fácil, Brain y Hades no habían entrenado a un fracasado.

-Según recuerdo, en este mundo no existe la magia…-En la estación de policía le había recogido una mujer de aire burócrata y había intentado hablarle, sin ningún progreso claro. Por eso, tras no poder verificar una procedencia, no fue una sorpresa que le llevaran a un refugio temporal. En otras palabras, un orfanato. Aunque eso le daba igual, le habían dado algo de ropa extra para cubrirse y una cama plegable para dormir en una habitación cálida. Hacía rato que los otros niños con los que compartía un cuarto se habían dormido, por lo que podía permitirse conversar consigo mismo. Era algo que siempre le ayudaba a establecer prioridades, además de tranquilizarlo un poco-Y aun no tengo idea de cómo es que llegue.

Esa era la peor parte. Pensó mientras se quedaba de espaldas sobre el viejo colchón con las manos detrás de la cabeza; tenía confianza en sí mismo. Con el tiempo adecuado podía reunir la energía suficiente para regresar. El problema era como encausarla; lo único que sabía era que se trataba de alguna clase de magia de transporte que atravesaba las barreras entre dos mundos diferentes. Y hasta ahora él había usado esa magia dos veces, para colmo sin guardar ningún recuerdo de ambos eventos. No tenía nada. Era tan frustrante que le daban ganas de gemir.

Pero ese sería un comportamiento indigno. Casi podía ver a un pequeño Azuma metido en su cabeza ordenándole dar doscientas flexiones como castigo. Bueno, ya pensaría en algo por la mañana, por el momento su prioridad era descansar y recuperar algo de poder mágico.

-Afff, en serio es muy frustrante…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al mismo tiempo, en las profundidades bajo el suelo de la ciudad de Londres, los oficiales del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia se encontraban trabajando arduamente haciendo horas extras junto al Departamento de Aurores. Llevaban atareados desde muy temprano en la madrugada cuando sus sensores detectaron un inusual flujo de magia, así como una descomunal alarma en el hechizo de detección de magia infantil, y por si fuera poco un hechizo desconocido. Sin embargo, a pesar de que recibieron varias alarmas en lugares básicamente aleatorios eran demasiados como para considerarse una coincidencia y lo más extraño de todo fue que la alarma de Magia Realizada por un menor provino de la torre del reloj de Londres ¡Del mismísimo Big Ben!

No tenía ningún sentido, para la mayoría de quienes aún se encontraban trabajando todo era simplemente una broma de algún tipo de algún gracioso del departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, seguían enojados por lo del supuesto Dragón que acabo siendo solo un pollo gigante que escupía serpentinas. Pero alguien en un puesto superior consideraba que aquello ameritaba una investigación seria. Así que allí estaban, perdiendo valiosas horas de sueño:

-Ok, hacemos esto y ¡Hafffff…! Queda en manos del departamento de Aurores-Explico uno de los magos, sin poder contener un enorme bostezo a mitad de la frase-Repasemos los lugares de los eventos.

-Todos ocurrieron alrededor de las dos de madrugada-Acoto una bruja sentada junto al escritorio; a su lado un joven que podría ser nada más que un asistente o un interno tomo varias hojas de pergamino y comenzó a leerlas en secuencia mientras la mujer las anotaba en orden en la hoja que iría al informe final:

-El más grande y principal, junto con una alarma de magia de un menor, en la torre del reloj de Londres…-Obviamente estaba a unos centímetros de caer presa del sueño-Luego hubo uno, a las afueras de la ciudad al norte del Támesis; tres minutos después hubo dos simultáneos, uno cerca de la frontera con Gales y el otro a las afueras de un pueblo en el sur; dos minutos después otro, exactamente a mitad de un bosque en las montañas de Dublín; los siguientes cuatro ocurrieron con un margen de un minuto de diferencia: uno muy cerca del Valle de Godric, otro al norte de la ciudad, otro a mitad de un barrio alto en Manchester y el ultimo cerca de Roma. Nueve incidentes en total. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Sí, ustedes dos pueden irse ya-No hizo falta una palabra más del jefe; de todas formas, solo le tomaría un par de minutos extras firmar la hoja de informe y realizar un hechizo de duplicado antes de enviarlos mediante magia a las oficinas de los jefes del Departamento de Aurores y el de Misterios. Este segundo era parte del protocolo, solo conocido por los respectivos directores de cada departamento; normalmente era así, al menos. Pero en esta ocasión el hombre no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente los Inefables encontrarían algo interesante dentro de aquellas palabras.

Tenía un presentimiento, solo que no era capaz de discernir si era bueno o malo. Posiblemente a causa de su cansancio.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La mañana llego y con ella el hambre. Harry nunca había sido especialmente quisquilloso con la comida; ciertamente en la nave de Grimoire tenían a varis chefs con habilidades más que destacables, y él mismo se consideraba un cocinero bastante decente, con un peculiar gusto por la ternera y las cosas acidas. Sin embargo, nunca emitió queja alguna respecto a cazar o buscar fruta en el exterior, más allá de alguna pera con poco jugo o un pez algo pequeño. Brain tenía buen merito en ello, básicamente Harry era un buen chico que no le hacía ascos a nada, excepto el tomate crudo que por alguna razón su legua no soportaba. En lo que si era exigente era en la cantidad.

A causa de su magia Harry poseía un metabolismo bastante acelerado, un día sin comer para él equivalían a cuatro de ayuno para una persona común. No era una exageración decir que el chico recién llegado, que no hablaba ni papa de español, comía lo que cinco de sus compañeros. Y gracias al cielo por los rugidos de su estómago, puesto que en un principio la cocinera se negaba a dejarle repetir. No la culpaba, los problemas de manutención eran iguales en todos los mundos. Fuera como fuera, luego del desayuno Harry se había convertido en el tema estrella entre los huérfanos; no le molestaba, ciertamente le daba igual. Ya que no podía hablar con nadie, y mucho menos leer algo en el pobre estante de libros del lugar, paso las horas caminando por los pasillos y participando en las distintas clases obligatorias del lugar. Y aunque procuraba actuar tan natural como podía, no era ajeno a que muchos de los otros chicos y chicas le trataban con cierto recelo. No los culpaba, sabía que su mirada tendía a ser bastante fiera, aunque no fuera su intención.

Fue cerca del mediodía, mientras estaba tumbado en los escalones que daban al patio trasero, que una pelota rodo cerca de sus pies. Había estado observando a los chicos que jugaban, por lo que no fue difícil imitarlos y devolverles el balón con los mismos movimientos. Vale, si estaba presumiendo un poco, pero funciono; por medio de señas recibió la invitación de unirse al partido. Había aprendido que la actividad física le ayudaba a recargar su magia, Hades incluso menciono que le recordaba a un antiguo compañero "_Un cabeza hueca que no podía estarse quieto", _había dicho intentando disimular la nostalgia en su voz con su típico tono austero.

Para el final del día, con el estómago lleno de la cena y en su colchón lleno de bultos estaba seguro que había alcanzado su meta. Alumbrado por la tenue luz que se filtraba desde la calle Harry extendió el dedo índice por encima de su rostro en dirección al techo y dibujo un círculo mágico en el aire:

-_Languaje_-Susurro luego de acabar. Un tenue brillo verde escapo del círculo, el cual giro en un fluido movimiento volando hacia la boca y la lengua de su conjurador el cual mordió al aire como si atajara una galleta:

-¿Alguien dijo algo?-Inquirió oportunamente uno de los chicos con los que compartía cuarto.

-Fui yo, perdón-Dijo sonriente, al parecer había lanzado bien el hechizo. Y como si necesitara más pruebas ahora podía comprender las preguntas del resto de chicos que ahora le hablaban-Si chicos, lo ciento, soy algo tímido-Se excusó descaradamente.

Y como si las sorpresas no fueran suficientes, todos despertaron a la mañana siguiente con un golpeo en el cristal de la ventana:

-Oigan, ¿soy el único que ve al ave?-Inquirió Harry recibiendo la confirmación de que no había enloquecido-Muy bien, ¿y esto es normal?-Al menos no quedaría como un bicho raro. De todas formas, el desayuno era primero; así que desplazando a su despertador emplumado a un segundo plano emprendió la carrera hasta el comedor seguido de sus compañeros. Su plan original era que, ahora que podía comunicarse, inventaría algunas excusas y comenzaría a investigar. En el mejor de los casos podría encontrar alguna pequeña pista respecto a Fiore. Y justamente estaba intentando no pensar en el peor de los casos cuando algo golpeo su cabeza:

_Harry Potter - ¿?_

_Centro Juvenil de St. Inés, habitación 23 -Tercera cama a la derecha._

_El Centro de Londres, Gran Bretaña._

La extraña carta parecía haber sido lanzada por el ave que antes había visto y que ahora se alejaba perdiéndose tras los edificios. Harry no podía llegar a imaginar quien podría haberle enviado una carta, pero si usaba animales como mensajeros podría haber un pequeño destello de esperanza en su futuro por lo que se apresuró a ir a un lugar privado para abrir el sobre y leer su contenido:

_¿Estimado señor Potter?_

_Se nos ha informado de que usted ha realizado un encantamiento de naturaleza desconocía a las 21:23 horas de la noche anterior en una zona habitada por muggles y rodeado por muggles._

_La gravedad de esta infracción del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad se suma al inconveniente de su repentina reaparición en nuestros hechizos de monitoreo. Puesto que para nuestros registros desde los últimos catorce años usted ha figurado como _Muerto_. Dicha confusión ha ocasionado un retraso en nuestro procedimiento a esta situación repentina._

_Formalmente se le notifica de la primera advertencia por su infracción de la Sección Decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos. De igual forma se le comunicarle que se requiere su presencia en una vista ante el Ministerio de Magia para confirmar su identidad, así como para dar solución a toda la confusión resultante. Por favor espere en su posición actual, en instantes agentes del Ministerio de Magia irán a su ubicación para escoltarse a su vista que tendrá lugar hoy en cuanto podamos contar con su presencia. _

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Atentamente Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Tras él contenido de la carta, Harry solo podía decir una cosa: -¿Uh?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Decir que todo el Ministerio se encontraba al borde del caos, sería una considerable mejora.

¿Pero quién podía culparlos? Una persona, declarada más que muerta, de repente iba y aparecía vivita y coleando a solo unos kilómetros de ellos. Y para colmo, esa "persona" era el mismísimo _niño-que-vivió_. Nadie podía creerlo. Aunque sería más preciso decir que, de los cincuenta y un miembros del Wizen Gamots presentes una tercera parte se encontraba escéptica, mientras que otros se encontraban sumamente optimistas, pero con la mayoría de los miembros manteniendo una opinión reservada tras una fachada seria. Tal y como la situación lo requería:

-Albus, podrías por favor arrojar un poco de luz sobre mi…-Todos se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas para audiencias, con los miembros del consejo en sus respetivos asientos mientras que, abajo a nivel del suelo, el mismo ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio haciendo frente a un montón de papeles cuyo contenido apenas podía comprender. De pie, a su lado, Albus Dumbledore le ofrecía su mejor respuesta:

-Estoy tan enterado como tú, Cornelius-Dijo con su infalible tono calmado-Ese es el motivo de que estemos aquí.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!-Estallo el ministro-El chico estaba muerto, los informes lo dijeron y tú lo dijiste también. No que intente responsabilizarte, Albus…-Agrego apresurado-Solo que no entiendo porque viene a aparecer ahora.

-Ciertamente fue así. Sin embargo, mi mejor conjetura…-Dijo el anciano director entrelazando las manos a su espalda-Es que tal vez fuimos demasiado precipitados al declarar un deceso, cuando bien pudo ser una desaparición. Después de todo nunca encontramos su cuerpo.

-¿Pero no fue cosa de su magia?-Inquirió Fudge, apenas más calmado-Ciertamente, Albus, tu explicación era de lo más plausible. ¿Podrías cometer un error así?-Inquirió escéptico el hombre. Provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el mago de barba blanca:

-Mi viejo amigo, creo que me tienes en un pedestal demasiado alto-Respondió con un dejo de humor-Claro que puedo cometer errores, más frecuentemente de lo que podrías imaginar-Agrego con una mota ligera de pesar.

-Afff, justamente cuando todo esta tan complicado…-El ministro se tomó un momento para quitarse sus anteojos y presionar el puente de su nariz. Albus no necesitaba indagar de que hablaba, era el mismo tema que le venía atormentándole desde hacía varios meses; las constantes desapariciones de magos, los asesinatos a muggles y los rumores. Albus sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento para tocar nuevamente ese tema, pero posiblemente esta audiencia podría ayudarle a abrir los ojos del ministro.

Justo en ese momento una bruja entro apresurada en la sala, anunciando la llegada de la persona que todos esperaban en diferentes grados de ansiedad:

-¡Que pase, que pase…!-Insto apresuradamente el ministro con un gesto de la mano mientras volvía a ponerse sus anteojos. Toda respiración en la gran estancia fue contenida cuando las puertas dobles de roble se abrieron para dar paso a dos grandes aurores que escoltaban a la persona que, de una forma u otra, iba a sacudir el mundo mágico desde sus cimientos.

-Por favor, pase al frente y diga su nombre-Mando una bruja, sentada en los primeros lugares del consejo, luego de que los aurores tomaran lugar al fondo de la estancia como seguridad y dejando solo al chico a mitad de la sala. Todos los ojos puestos en él con un meticuloso escrutinio. Era pequeño, sin duda justo en el metro sesenta de estatura, pero con una figura bastante fuerte; con hombros anchos y extremidades fornidas. Su cabello iba recortado a los lados dejándolo solo algo largo en la parte superior y recogido en una trenza que surgía en su nuca y bajaba por casi toda su espalda. De tez blanca como la leche y con lentes circulares. Su ropa era la propia de un muggle, un buzo de algún equipo deportivo que le quedaba apenas justo y unos extraños pantalones negros.

-Harry-Respondió concisamente provocando varios murmullos alrededor. "_Ciertamente se parece" "Podría ser un engaño" "¿Lo inspeccionaron?"_ Todos y cada uno de ellos con una naturaleza similar; sin embargo, los azules ojos de Albus Dumbledore se abrieron a toda su capacidad observando al chico de pie solo unos metros frente a él.

-¿Qué opinas, Albus?-Inquirió Fudge a su lado en susurros. Ambos con la mirada fija en el chico que lucía particularmente tranquilo, pero que intercambiaba constantemente el peso sobre sus piernas.

-Tenia mis dudas, Cornelius…-Respondió el mago en el mismo tono-Pero ahora que lo veo no las tengo. Es él.

Por su parte, Harry solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería que todo aquello acabara.

Apenas si había comprendido el contenido de aquella carta, sin embargo, solo leer la palabra _Magia _en ella le hizo abrazar una pequeña esperanza; si todo resultaba en una broma, encontraría al gracioso y le haría tragar su puño entero para que no volviera a escribir. Sin embargo, tras apenas media hora confirmo el error que había cometido antes al evaluar su situación: La magia SI existía en ese mundo. Estaba tan feliz que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no recorrer todo el camino a través del Ministerio dando saltitos. Después de todo se suponía que estaba allí para alguna clase de audiencia legal, aparentemente había infringido la ley. Quien iba a decirlo, apenas descubría la Magia y ya estaba en problemas. Cielos, sus hermanos estarían tan orgullosos.

Sin embargo, debía ser cuidadoso. Apenas tenía poder mágico para escapar, de ser necesario. Aun así, por mucho que le enojara ser observado como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, necesitaba obtener toda la información que pudiera. Y dado que todos parecían estar murmurando entre sí, no pudo contenerse de levantar la mano y hablar:

-Eh, disculpen…-Al instante todos los ojos de los presentes se clavaron nuevamente en él al tiempo que se silenciaba la sala. Y como no tenía idea de quien estaba a cargo dirigió su pregunta a todos en general-¿Qué es lo que hago aquí, exactamente?-Sus palabras provocaron otra ola de murmullos. Y francamente comenzaba a irritarle.

-Orden…-Por su parte Fudge solo tuvo que dar un mandato para que volviera a reinar el silencio. Harry intuyo que era el jefe-Joven, confió en que leyó el contenido de la carta que se le envió-Harry asintió-Como ya sabe, los menores de edad tienen prohibido el uso de magia fuera de su escuela; y usted, realizo magia en un lugar rodeado de muggles.

-No, no tenía idea-Respondió Harry con un gesto levemente incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabeza-Supongo que se refieren a la magia de _Languaje _¿no? ¿Y qué rayos es un "muggle"?-Agrego sin poder contenerse. Si iba a sacar información primero tenía que saber de qué hablaban. Si tan solo dejaran de murmurar.

-¿A qué se refiere con que no lo sabía?-Inquirió la bruja de antes que le había pedido su nombre:

-A eso mismo, ¿la magia es ilegal? -Inquirió escéptico. Y a juzgar por su tono todos vieron que era honesto.

-Solo si se es menor de edad-Explico la bruja, intentando comprender como era posible que un joven adolescente desconociera una de las leyes más básicas de su sociedad-¿Qué conjuro usaste? No figuraba entre nuestros registros.

-"¿_Entonces monitorean toda la magia?"_-Pensó Harry antes de responder-Se llama _Languaje…-_Explico-No hablo su idioma, esta magia me permite hablarlo y entenderlo. Es muy útil-Agrego como si nada antes de sacar la lengua. En un principio muchos magos pensaron que se burlaba, pero rápidamente comprendieron que solo mostraba una marca en su lengua:

-Increíble-Murmuro la mujer-En inglés, no latín.

-Harry…-Llamo de repente Dumbledore, haciendo que todos centraran su atención en él-Dices que no hablas nuestro idioma, ¿qué idioma hablas? -Esa era una inquietud importante.

-Ah, no estoy seguro de que nombre le den ustedes-Respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros-De donde vengo todos lo hablan-Aquello era cierto, en Fiore todos hablaban un mismo idioma.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?-Presiono Fudge.

-El reino de Fiore-Ese era el punto clave. Al dar su respuesta Harry cuido de pasear su mirada por sobre todos los presentes buscando una reacción en concreto; grande fue su decepción al ver que todos se miraban confundidos entre si-Esta al norte del continente, cerca de Bozco-Agrego, intentando presionar un poco su suerte. Pero nada.

-¿Un reino?-Inquirió confundido y levemente escéptico uno de los magos en las gradas. Harry solo suspiro levemente antes de encogerse de hombros:

-No importa-Respondió con evidente desazón.

-Ah no, por el contrario. Es lo más importante-Intervino el Ministro-Desde hace catorce años, luego de que se le diera por muerto, nos enteramos que en realidad había sido secuestrado. Necesitamos saber to-

-Aclaremos una cosa…-De repente el ministro fue interrumpido por la áspera voz de Harry. No le gustaba nada el rumbo a donde se estaba dirigiendo toda aquella conversación-Yo no fui secuestrado, yo escape-Declaro con inamovible voluntad-¡Y por un demonio podrían dejar de murmurar!-Estallo finalmente-Es molesto…

-¡Orden!-Mando el ministro ante la inminente ola de disgustos. No llevaban más de diez minutos en ello y el chico ya demostraba una muy mala actitud-No estamos aquí para discutir eso ahora.

-Sí, disculpen por eso…-Se obligó a decir el ojiverde, no le convenía ponerse en el lado malo de esas personas-Pero apreciaría si acabaran rápido, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer-Aunque intento usar su tono más amable, luego de hablar se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no eran las más adecuadas.

-Bueno, ciertamente un primer incidente de magia en un menor puede ser pasado por alto con una advertencia-Intercedió Dumbledore, dedicándole una mirada al ministro en la que decía que él se haría de cargo de todo. Cosa que Fudge agradeció en el alma, estaba demasiado ocupado como para lidiar con un adolescente rebelde.

Con aquello acordado todo los demás fueron simples minucias burocráticas que no tomaron más de quince minutos. Para el final a Harry solo se le pidió que firmara con su nombre al pie de una forma, la cual serviría para cambiar su estatus, así como para otro montón de cosas a las que Harry simplemente no hizo caso:

-Gracias, con eso hemos acabado aquí…-Respondió la bruja que le había extendido el sujeta papeles-Y permítame ser la primera en decirle: bienvenido señor Potter-Agrego con una genuina sonrisa, a la cual Harry correspondió junto con el apretón de manos.

-Gracias, pero mejor revise el documento-Dijo el ojiverde con una mueca traviesa. La confundida mujer hizo caso, mostrando una gran expresión de sorpresa:

-No lo entiendo-Dijo extendiendo el documento al Ministro y al Director, quienes al ver su reacción exigieron ver con sus propios ojos lo que ocurría-¿No es usted Harry James Potter?

-"_¿James? No sabía que tuviera segundo nombre…_"-Pensó distraídamente el ojiverde; solo que al ver las expresiones demandantes de los adultos se apresuró a explicar la razón de su confusión antes que comenzaran otro juicio-Si, antes lo era. Pero ese ya no es mi nombre, no todo al menos-Agrego con sencillez.

-Oh Harry…-Dijo Dumbledore acercándose unos pasos-Por favor no digas eso, no tienes idea de todo el dolor que esas palabras provocan al recuerdo de tus padres-

Esas simples palabras provocaron que todo el poco buen humor del ojiverde se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, aún era muy consciente de su situación por lo que tendría que conformarse con dejar algo muy claro usando solo sus palabras:

-Tiene razón, no lo sé ni me importa…-Declaro fríamente taladrando a todos con la mirada. Los magos y brujas frente a él fueron presa de unos ojos que nunca antes habrían imaginado poseería alguien tan joven; eran los fieros ojos de un animal que les desafiaba a contradecirlo bajo la palpable amenaza de las consecuencias. Muchos incluso estaban tentados a dar un paso atrás, pero sería un comportamiento bochornoso por parte de los magos del Wizen Gamot.

Entonces continuo, hablando muy despacio y sin dejar espacio a ninguna clase de error:

-Yo. Soy. Harry Gaebolg-

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de allí, una figura encapuchada seguía a dos hombres que arrastraban a un tercero mucho más joven. El cual no paraba de revolverse y gritar en un idioma que nadie más entendía, pero que esa persona sí. Solo esperaba que seguirles no fuera un error, podría estar siguiendo una pista falsa. Pero era lo mejor que tenía: necesitaba encontrar a Harry.

_Continuara…_

**Sin duda luego de tanta acción y emociones intensas con la lucha a tres bandas entre las hadas, los demonios y el consejo este capítulo se siente un poco como un frenazo ¿no creen? Pero véanlo más como un pequeño preámbulo al arco principal de esta historia.**

**Joi-joi-joi ¿Y qué opinan del encuentro de Harry con el mundo al que debió pertenecer desde un principio? No pasara mucho tiempo para que la noticia de su regreso se filtre al resto de Londres, ¿cómo reaccionara el mundo mágico con el regreso de Harry? Especialmente ahora que el mundo mágico debe afrontar el regreso de Lord Voldemort ¿Qué clase de acercamiento intentara Dumbledore? ¿Quién es esa figura alta que busca a Harry? ¿Acaso alguien más fue capturado? ¿Qué otras sorpresas esperan a Harry de regreso en su mundo?**

**Y así hemos llegado al final de un capítulo más de nuestras fascinantes aventuras (y no, no era mi intensión que sonara a presentador de programa para niños) espero que hayan podido disfrutar del capítulo tanto como para dejar muchos reviews XD**

**Nos vemos en una semana (aproximadamente)**


End file.
